Aku Akan Mendapatkanmu Kembali (Meanie) series
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Kisah Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo menikmati hari-hari penuh kisah cinta mereka yang selalu membuat member iri. #Meanie #Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

Maafkan Ketidak Pekaanku

:Seventeen:

:Meanie and Other:

Dorm

"MWO?!" teriakkan melengking namun keras Mingyu terdengar hingga keluar, membuat Seungcheol harus membekap mulut sang King Visualnya Seventeen itu. Sedang namja berambut biru kelabu itu sendiri mencoba melepas bekapan sang hyung, dan menatap tajam namja manis bermata elang yang hanya menatapnya polos.

"Apa kurang jelas? Apa mau aku ulangi?" tanya namja manis tersebut, atau panggil saja ia Wonwoo. Salah satu rapper manis Seventeen dari Hip Hop unit.

"T-Tidak, aku masih cukup jelas mendengar permintaanmu tadi. T-tapi- k-kenapa-?" tanya Mingyu tak mengerti dengan pikiran kekasihnya, ia salah apa? Sampai-sampai sang kekasih manisnya lebih memilih bersama Jisoo dari pada dengannya. Dan ia merasa _dejavu_.

"A-KU HA-NYA MA-U JI-SOO HYUNG! Kau dengar itu, KIM MIN-GYU?!" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sedang Mingyu menelan ludahnya kelu.

"Tapi Jisoo hyung itu kekasih Jihoon hyung, Wonwoo hyung~" ujar Mingyu mencoba memberi pengertian. Wonwoo tetap memasang wajah tidak perduli.

"Aku hanya bilang mau, kan? Bukan selingkuh atau jatuh cinta? Lagipula di sini juga ada Jihoon. Lihat? Dia saja santai-santai saja aku ingin bersama kekasihnya!" jelas Wonwoo dengan nada marah. Mingyu menggeram rendah.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, JEON WONWOO!" gertak Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tak siap digertak sang kekasih hanya diam. Jisoo yang jadi bahan perdebatan hanya diam berdiri di antara Junghan dan Soonyoung.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Soonyoung khawatir, tepatnya khawatir pada Mingyu. Dua orang yang ia ajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Junghan berbisik. Jisoo yang memang lumayan dekat dengan Wonwoo agaknya sedikit paham kenapa Wonwoo bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tapi dia memilih diam untuk sementara ini. Tepatnya sampai Mingyu mau mencari tahu apa salahnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan!" ujar Jisoo pelan dan terkesan datar.

"EH?!" membuat Soonyoung dan Junghan terkejut mendengar nada bicara Jisoo yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"AKU MAUNYA JISOO HYUNG BUKAN KAU KIM MINGYU!" marah Wonwoo akhirnya. Para member Seventeen yang lain hanya bisa bungkam, bahkan sang leader, Choi Seungcheol. Dia angkat tangan dengan masalah Meanie ini.

"Ternyata Wonwoo hyung kalau marah mengerikan juga!" cerocos Seungkwan, dan berhasil membuat hyungdeulnya juga Hansol dan Chan menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan menambah masalah, Seungkwan!" ujar Jihoon datar. Yang diperingati hanya nyengir. Tanpa tahu bahwa sang hyung mungilnya itu sedang menahan marah.

"Hyung, kau tak mau melerai mereka?" tanya Jun pada Seungcheol, yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian menatap Jisoo, orang yang diinginkan Wonwoo.

"Jisoo-ya, kau tak bisa kah melerai mereka?" tanya Seungcheol dengan nada memelas. Ia pusing sungguh! Pagi-pagi dihadiahi sebuah pertengkaran. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Dulu saat masih pre-debut, Wonwoo marah dan bilang "Aku maunya Junhui hyung!" pada Mingyu, dan berhasil membuat sang King Visual saat itu stress. Lalu setelah debut, Adore U, pagi-pagi juga Mingyu berteriak tak terima karena Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengatakan, "Aku maunya Junghan hyung!" dan berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala. Masih ada lagi, saat peluncuran album Mansae, saat itu bukan pagi tapi tengah malam, Wonwoo lagi-lagi berteriak, namun bukan minta member, melainkan, "Mati saja sana, Kim Mingyu! Aku membencimu! Dasar manusia tiang tidak peka!" setelah itu Wonwoo masuk ke kamar Soonyoung dan menarik lengan si pemuda berjuluk 10:10 itu keluar, kemudian Wonwoo tidur dengan Jihoon. Nah sekarang?

' _Aku heran, apa sebenarnya masalah mereka ini?'_ batin Seungcheol bingung.

Nampak Jisoo yang menghela nafas, ia maju untuk menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Memang dirinya yang selalu menengahi pertengkaran Meanie couple ini, dan ia sudah terbiasa. Member lain was-was.

"Hati-hati hyung, Wonwoo hyung nampak sangat ingin menendang seseorang!" ujar maknae, Chan, mengingatkannya. Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan, mana berani Wonwoo menendangnya. Yang ada Mingyu yang akan ditendang Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku ditendangkan masih ada Minghao setidaknya. Iya kan, Minghao?" Minghao mendengus mendengar penuturan jenaka Jisoo.

"Terserah kau saja hyung!" ujarnya malas. Jisoo hanya terkekeh sesaat, kemudian ia menghela nafas kasar. Dengan beraninya ia menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Dan berhasil membuat Mingyu menatapnya seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Jangan ikut campur, Jisoo hyung!" geram Mingyu tertahan. Jisoo tertawa pelan. Yang lain menatap takjub.

' _Dia masih bisa tertawa? Daebakk!'_ batin member lain, kecuali Jihoon tentunya.

' _Dia menganggap ini main-main?!'_ batin Jihoon kesal.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan kekasih manismu ini, Kim Mingyu? Bukankah ia tadi bilang maunya AKU?" tanya Jisoo dengan penekanan di kata "AKU". Mingyu menggeram rendah.

"Lepaskan dia sampai masalahku dengannya selesai hyung!" ujar Mingyu disertai geraman rendah. Entah mengapa Jisoo merasa ini menarik. Daripada pertengkaran biasanya.

"Wonwoo, kau maunya AKU atau MINGYU?" tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya memeluk Jisoo lebih erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja bermarga Hong itu. Tanpa diketahui member lain bahkan Mingyu sendiri, bahwa namja Jeon itu menangis dalam diam.

"JEON WONWOO~" geram Mingyu tertahan. Jisoo yang tahu Mingyu benar-benar akan mengamuk, mengambil langkah mundur dan menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Kalau kau mau kekasihmu kembali padamu, cari tahu apa salahmu sampai kau benar-benar menemukannya, dan jangan temui dia sampai kau sadar, KIM MINGYU!" ucapan Jisoo yang dingin terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman bagi Mingyu, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang latihan!" ujar Jisoo dingin. Ia sedang tak bersahabat dengan siapapun sekarang, mengetahui salah satu member favoritnya menangis, dan itu karena orang yang ia waspadai dari awal keduanya berpacaran.

 **BLAM!**

Bantingan pintu yang cukup keras membuat semua member tersadar dan kompak mengambil nafas, mereka menahan nafas sejak tadi Jisoo melangkah ke arah Meanie.

"Jisoo hyung terdengar sangat marah dari nada bicaranya. Dingin sekali~" komentar Seokmin. Seungcheol dan Junghan sendiri juga heran, Jisoo yang dekat dengan mereka adalah orang yang ramah, dan murah senyum, tapi tadi? Itu tidak seperti Jisoo yang mereka kenal.

"Mingyu?" Jihoon mencoba menyentuh pundak Mingyu yang sejak tadi terdiam semenjak perkataan Jisoo mengancamnya. Namun, belum sempat pemuda mungil itu menyentuh pundak Mingyu, si empunya sudah berbalik menuju kamar dan membanting pintu cukup keras.

 **BLAM!**

"YAK! KIM MINGYU! PINTU ITU MAHAL BODOH!" marah Seungcheol saat menyadari sudah dua pintu yang menjadi korban membernya. Jisoo dan Mingyu.

"Sepertinya dalam waktu lama kita tak bisa mendekati Jisoo dan Mingyu, aku rasa mendekati Wonwoo tak ada salahnya~" ujar Junghan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tidak juga. Aku rasa jika kau yang mendekatinya, Wonwoo akan menatapmu tak senang, Junghan hyung~" ujar Jihoon dengan nada tak senang, sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Jihoon-ah, kau tak apa Jisoo dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Jun memastikan.

"Aku rasa tak masalah~" Jihoon kembali berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, dengan memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam saku dan mengepal erat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Junghan bingung, semua menggeleng tak paham.

"Hahhh~" mereka kompak menghela nafas.

Practice Room

"Hiks hyung hiks" Wonwoo masih saja menangis, dan Jisoo masih tetap setia di sampingnya.

"Aku ambilkan air dulu!" namun belum sempat Jisoo berdiri, Wonwoo sudah menarik lengannya dan menggeleng.

"Aku tak butuh air hyung, aku baik-baik saja~" ujar Wonwoo pelan. Jisoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah keempat kalinya seperti ini, Wonwoo. Kau tak berniat sedikit melunak padanya? Memberinya toleransi karena ketidak pekaannya?" tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku kira dia cukup pintar hyung. Hiks tapi tapi tapi-" Jisoo memeluk dongsaeng kurusnya itu, dan menenangkannya sebisanya.

' _Sial kau Kim Mingyu!'_

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu jadi merah dan basah!" Jisoo mengambil tisu yang ada di sana dan membersihkan wajah Wonwoo dari air mata.

"Untuk saat ini jangan dekati dia dulu!" peringat Jisoo, Wonwoo mengangguk patuh.

' _Ini sakit, Mingyu'_ batin Wonwoo.

Dorm

09.00 KST

Keesokan paginya, semua member masih tampak terlelap karena lelah, dan malas. Apalagi mengingat mereka tak akan ada jadwal dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi sepertinya pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Karena kejadian kemarin, selama satu hari tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mendekati Mingyu, atau bahkan Jisoo dan Jihoon juga Wonwoo. Ada sesuatu yang menahan mereka. Tapi setidaknya, Seungcheol masih bisa sedikit mengatasi.

Pagi ini, Wonwoo bangun terlebih dulu daripada member lainnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur berniat mengambil air, namun kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Gelas yang ia pegang jatuh dan menimbulkan kegaduhan, bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **PRANG!**

Semua member sontak terbangun bersamaan, termasuk Mingyu yang terkejut dengan suara gelas pecah. Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang bangun lebih dulu segera menuju dapur, namun-

"JEON WONWOOO!"

Jisoo dengan segera mengangkat bridal tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Dan berhasil membuahkan geraman dari Mingyu.

' _Dia kehilangan berat badannya, tubuhnya terlampau ringan seperti wanita!'_ batin Jisoo khawatir. Namun, ketika melewati Mingyu dia menggumamkan cibiran.

"Hyung, kau-!" Jisoo menatap Mngyu dingin.

"Kau ingat ucapanku kan? Jangan dekati dia sampai kau mengetahui kesalahanmu! Sampai saat itu, Ia akan bersamaku!" Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Seungcheol hyung, bisa kau panggilkan dokter. Dan Junghan-ya, bantu aku membuatkannya makanan!" dua orang yang ia mintai tolong mengangguk.

Mingyu hanya menatap kosong dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak.

' _Apa maumu sebenarnya Jisoo hyung?!_ ' batin Mingyu campur aduk, antara bingung, marah, kecewa, dan sebagainya. Seungkwan yang berada di sampingnya menepuk pundaknya prihatin.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau segera menemukan kesalahanmu seperti kata Jisoo hyung, kalau kau masih mau bertemu dengan Wonwoo hyung. Dan kami bisa terbebas dari hawa neraka kalian berdua!" ujar Seungkwan. Jisoo yang melihat keduanya hanya menyeringai kecil.

Di dapur, hanya ada Junghan dan Jisoo saja. Member lain di ruang tengah, hanya Jihoon dan Chan yang merawat Wonwoo. Tadi uisanim bilang, namja manis itu hanya kelelahan dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Dan berhasil membuahkan geraman rendah dari Jisoo.

"Hei, apa kau tahu sesuatu, Jisoo-ya? Kau nampak menakutkan tahu!" ujar Junghan. Jisoo hanya menggumam.

"Jawab akuuu!" rengek Junghan. Jisoo menatap namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Kau pernah bertanya tentang sikap Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini kan?" Junghan mengangguk.

"Dan aku mengatakan supaya kau menanyakannya langsung pada orangnya, kan?" Junghan mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang aku maksud tadi?" Junghan menggeleng.

"Mingyu!" jawab Jisoo datar, Junghan menatap heran.

"Kalau kau mengamati gerak-gerik Mingyu akhir-akhir ini, kau akan tahu jawabannya mengapa tingkah Wonwoo aneh!" jawab Jisoo. Junghan nampak mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku rasa normal-normal saja bukan dia?" tanya Junghan. Jisoo menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mengamati dari sisi mananya?" tanya Jisoo.

"Dari apa yang aku lihat, Jisoo-ya!" ujar Junghan.

"Kau tak lihat, akhir-akhir ini Mingyu dekat dengan siapa? Lebih sering bersama siapa? Lebih senang bersama siapa? Lebih bermanja pada siapa?" Junghan tertegun sejenak, dan bisa ia dengar bahwa namja bermarga Hong itu menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa dia akhir-akhir ini, kan?" Junghan terpekur sesaat.

"S-Soon-Soonyoung?" Jisoo menyeringai kecil.

"Ada lagi!" ujar Jisoo.

"S-Seung-kwan?" seringai Jisoo semakin menakutkan.

"Satu orang lagi!" ujar Jisoo. Junghan terbelalak sejenak.

"A-Aku?" Dan lengkap sudah seringai mengerikan Jisoo.

"Kau sadar itu. Dan kau pasti tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu, JUNGHAN!" ujar Jisoo penuh penekanan.

"T-Tunggu! A-a-aku bisa jelaskan!" Jisoo hanya bersiul pendek.

"Selesai!" Jisoo melangkah keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Junghan yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Setahu namja cantik itu, Jisoo adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Wonwoo setelah Mingyu, dan lagi, namja dengan stage name Joshua itu adalah member yang akan melakukan apapun jika orang yang ia sayang terluka atau menangis.

"Oh tidak! Aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Mingyu!" Junghan keluar dari dapur dan menuju ruang tengah. Ia hanya menemukan Seokmin, Seungcheol, Hansol, Seungkwan, dan Soonyoung. Jun dan Minghao izin keluar tadi.

"Dimana Mingyu?" tanya Junghan panik.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung? Kenapa panik sekali? Mingyu ada di kamar!" jawab Seungkwan.

"AH!" Junghan dengan segera melesat menuju kamar Mingyu.

"Ming- HEI?!" Junghan dikejutkan dengan Mingyu yang hendak memukul Jihoon.

"K-kenapa ada Jihoon di sini?" gumamnya. Hingga ia tersadar, Jihoon adalah satu-satunya member yang sejak beberapa hari lalu menjauhinya, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan. Kemarin juga Jihoon berbicara dengan nada datar pada Seungkwan.

' _Apa Jihoon juga tahu?'_ batin Junghan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" tanya Jihoon datar padanya. Sudah dua orang yang menatapnya datar dan berbicara dingin padanya. Jisoo dan Jihoon, ingatkan Junghan bahwa dua namja itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"A-aku-" perkataannya terpotong ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Itu Jisoo.

"Lepaskan kekasihku, Mingyu!" titah Jisoo kalem, Mingyu hanya melepas tanpa memandang sepasang kekasih itu.

"Jika kau berniat memberi tahu Mingyu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, hyung! Biarkan dia mencarinya sendiri sampai ia sadar diri!" ujar Jihoon, ia keluar sembari menyeret Junghan sekalian. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menggeram rendah.

Dorm

01.00 KST

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, insomnia tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Sejak kemarin ia tak bisa tidur tenang jika sang kekasih tak ada di sampingnya.

"Aku pergi keluar saja~" gumamnya. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket, topi, dan masker.

Ketika keluar kamar, ia mendapati suara tv yang menyala. Dia dekati arah tersebut dan menemukan Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang belum tidur.

"Hyundeul belum tidur?" tanyanya pada keduanya.

"Oh, belum. Kami tak bsia tidur, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Jalan-jalan. Aku penat. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" Mingyu dengan segera pergi dari dormnya. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang latihan. Mungkin menari atau rapp bisa sedikit mengurangi penatnya.

Lelah menari, ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat akun media sosial khusus untuk Seventeen. Dan ketika matanya menatap foto dirinya yang seperti hendak mencium Soonyoung, matanya membelalak lebar karena terkejut, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah ekspresi Wonwoo. Semakin ke bawah, dia semakin tak percaya dan merasa bersalah. Banyak momentnya bersama dengan Soonyoung, dan Seungkwan. Baru-baru ini banyak juga kebersamaannya dengan Junghan. Namun, ada satu foto editan yang membuatnya kesal, saat ia bersama Junghan di belakangnya itu ada member lain, tapi fans memotongnya, hanya memfokuskan padanya dan Junghan saja. Geraman rendah terdengar. Ia frustasi. Sangat sedikit momentnya bersama Wonwoo. Sejenak ia terpekur.

"J-jangan jangan-!" Mingyu berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi keluar ruang latihan.

"Apa ini? Apa karena ini?" Mingyu kembali diam berlari, matanya melirik ponsel kembali. Dia tersenyum miris saat membaca komentar dari fans Meanie.

" _Mengapa moment Wonwoo oppa dan Mingyu oppa sedikit ya?"_

" _Apa hanya aku saja yang berpikir kalau moment paling sering terlihat di MV itu antara Mingyu-Seungkwan?"_

" _Meanie kemana sih? Kenapa jarang banget?"_

" _Meaniee miss youuu~"_

Dddrrrrt~ Ddrrrttt~

Mingyu dengan segera mengangkat telpon yang entah dari siapa itu. Dia terlalu malas melihat si penelpon.

"YAK! KAU DIMANA KIM MINGYU BABBO?!" Mingyu berani bersumpah bahwa gedang telinganya tadi berdengung kencang. Dia mencibir sesaat mendengar teriakkan Seungkwan dari arah telpon.

"Ada apa sih? Dan asal kau ingat, aku lebih tua darimu!" tanya dan marah Mingyu dengan nada malas. Sungguh, setelah mengetahui akar masalahnya, ia menjadi malas bicara dengan siapapun sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Wonwoo seorang.

"CEPAT PULANG BODOH! WONWOO HYUNG MENCARIMU! DIA MENANGIS SEKARANGG! CEPAT PULANG SEBELUM JIHOON HYUNG MEMBUNUHMU!" Mingyu tersentak sesaat, mengabaikan telinganya yang semakin berdengung karena teriakan tidak biasa Seungkwan.

"K-Kau bilang Wonwoo hyung mencariku?" terdengar dengusan sebal Seungkwan dari sana.

"Kau pulang atau tidak bertemu Wonwoo selamanya?" Mingyu memandang ponselnya sejenak. Ia yakin ini nomor Seungkwan, tapi kenapa bisa suara Jihoon mendominasinya? Apa ini efek dari teriakan Seungkwan? Masa bodoh.

"A-Aku pulang hyung, aku pulang!" setelah mematikan ponselnya ia berlari keluar gedung Pledis menuju dormnya.

Dorm

Jihoon dan Jisoo tengah menenangkan Wonwoo yang menangis dan mencari Mingyu. Demamnya belum turun, Wonwoo sekarang di antara sadar dan tidak.

"Hiks Mingyu Mingyu hiks" Jisoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia memberi kode pada Seokmin yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sudah datang?" Seokmin menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang, berhentilah menangis, Wonu-ya~" ujar Jisoo.

"Dia akan datang untukmu~" sambung Jihoon.

' _Jika tidak, Kim Mingyu katakan selamat tinggal untuk Wonwoo-mu tersayang!'_ batin Jihoon.

Member lain yang berada di ruang tengah harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya sudah setengah jam sejak Seungkwan menelpon Mingyu, King Visual Seventeen itu tak kunjung datang.

"Aku menganttukk~" ujar Chan, namun dia tak bisa menutup matanya. Semua member pun sama, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung yang akan tidur saja jadi tak bisa tidur.

"Dia ini kemana sih?!" geram Junghan kesal juga.

"Aku kasihan pada Wonu hyung~" ujar Minghao.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu dorm dibuka kasar oleh seorang namja tinggi yang berpenampilan 'rusuh'. Bagaimana tidak? Mingyu datang dengan celana bagian lutut yang sobek, sudut bibirnya yang terluka, telapak tangannya merah, dan nafasnya tersengal.

"YA TUHAN! HYUNG!" Hansol yang dekat dengan pintu dan melihat kondisi Mingyu pertama kali terkejut bukan main.

"OMO! Mingyu? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jun shock melihat kondisi dongsaeng tiangnya itu.

"A-aku tak apa. Aku bisa mengurus lukaku nanti. Di mana Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung menunjuk kamarnya dengan Jihoon. Tanpa babibu lagi, Mingyu langsung melesat menemui Wonwoo.

"WONWOO HYUNG!" Jihoon dan Jisoo dibuat kaget dengan teriakkan Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu dengan mata merahnya.

"Hiks Mingyu Mingyu~" isaknya, Mingyu mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus hyung tersayangnya. Jihoon dan Jisoo mengamati Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah.

"OMO!" kaget keduanya. Namun, belum sempat keduanya memanggil Mingyu, namja itu memberi kode untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan sang kekasih berdua saja.

"Aku rasa tak masalah. Baiklah, kami memaafkanmu~" ujar Jisoo dan pergi dari sana menemui member lain bersama Jihoon.

"Sudah hyung, jangan menangis lagi, aku di sini~" ujar Mingyu menenangkan. Wonwoo memeluknya erat, takut kehilangan dongsaeng yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Hiks" Mingyu mengusap lembut surai hitam Wonwoo.

"Sudah sudah, aku di sini~" Wonwoo mulai tenang. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Mingyu dan menatap namja di hadapannya itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"OMO! Hiks Mingyu-ya, ini kenapa? Kau terluka? Hiks" tanya Wonwoo disela tangisnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil, aku baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir~" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Dia menelusuri luka-luka tersebut. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Seokmin~" panggil Wonwoo serak pada namja yang ada di depan pintu.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Seokmin.

"Ambilkan obat luka dan plester ya?" Seokmin mengangguk dan dengan segera melesat mengambilkan barang yang diminta sang hyung, memberikannya pada Wonwoo, kemudian pergi dari sana meninggalkan pasangan Meanie.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengobatimu!" ujar Wonwoo menarik lengan Mingyu yang sempat menjauh.

"Ash! A-appo~" rintih Mingyu. Wonwoo meringis kecil.

"Mian~ aku akan pelan!" sekitar lima menit kemudian Wonwoo selesai mengobati Mingyu.

"Selesai, chu~" sentuhan terakhirnya adalah ciuman lembut di bibir Mingyu, hanya sebentar.

"Hyung~" panggil Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Maaf karena aku kurang peka padamu, maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu cemburu tanpa sadar. Maaf karena aku terkesan mempermainkan perasaanmu, maaf karena aku melukaimu~" Wonwoo masih diam.

"Maafkan aku hyung, sungguh aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, kau segalanya untukku hyung. Tapi maafkan aku. Kau selalu baik padaku, tapi aku secara tak langsung selalu menyakitimu. Maafkan aku sungguh!" Wonwoo terus diam, karena ia tahu, Mingyu belum selesai bicara.

"Aku marah padamu karena kau bilang ingin Jisoo hyung, tapi kau selalu diam saat aku bersama Soonyoung hyung atau Seungkwan. Kau takut kehilanganmu, tapi aku terkesan mempermainkan rasa takutmu, hyung. Sungguh aku minta maaf~" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Mingyu erat.

"Tak masalah, aku memaafkanmu, kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu. Aku hanya berharap kau lebih peka lagi. Aku juga minta maaf karena sempat marah padamu, aku minta maaf Mingyu-ya, saranghae~" Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia melepas pelukan sang hyung padanya.

"Na do hyung, na do saranghae~" dan ciuman lembut itu terjadi.

"Tidurlah hyung, tubuhmu masih demam. Aku akan menemanimu~" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, ia menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Mingyu.

"Cepat sembuh hyung, aku merindukanmu, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, chu~" dan perkataannya seperti lullaby tersendiri untuk Wonwoo.

Di luar sana, member lain mengerling senang.

"Akhirnyaaaa!" seru Seungcheol pelan.

"Ayo tidur! Aku mengantuk!" Soonyoung menarik Seokmin masuk ke kamar Seokmin dan tidur dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

"Ayo ayo!" Junghan mengikuti Seungcheol dan mereka tidur bersama.

"Semoga dia jauh lebih peka lagi~" doa Jihoon, Jisoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo tidur sudah terlalu malam~" keduanya menuju kasur dan tidur saling memeluk.

"Ayo tidur, Boonon!" Hansol menarik kesal Seungkwan yang masih menikmati moment Meanie itu.

"Aish! Baiklah baiklah! ayo!" keduanya pun berjalan menuju kamar untuk tidur. Nah tersisa sang maknae yang kebingungan. Pasalnya Jun dan Minghao sudah sejak tadi pergi tidurnya, tepat sesudah Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo, keduanya langsung berjalan ke kamar dan tidur dengan tenang. Sedang Chan yang kebingungan, mendengus kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya kemudian tidur.

.

.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu~"

.END 1.

* * *

hai hai author kembaliiii~

author lagi suka dengan couple rookie ini, mereka sweeetttt~

sepertinya selain uke!Kai dan Donghae, akan bertambah uke!Wonwoo

maafkan author untuk yang Hukuman Ala Kim Jongin belum bisa author lanjut. sebagai gantinya author beri ini. apalagi bentar lagi author ujian, maaf yaaa

author usahakan setelah ujian Hukuman Ala Kim Jongin update, karena sebetulnya itu ff tinggal 2 chap lagi.

Okay maafkan author sableng satu ini, pay pay^^

Don't forget to read and review this story, follow and fav too~ /big hug/


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf Kau Jatuh Sakit Karenaku

:Seventeen:

:Meanie and Other:

Dorm

17.00 KST

Wonwoo menatap keluar jendela, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat hawa disekitar sangat dingin. Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan selimut yang ia pakai karena ia kedinginan. Namun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang yang memeluknya.

"Hyung, kalau kedinginan di kamar saja, aku akan memelukmu~" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar suara Mingyu di belakangnya.

"Tapi aku masih mau di sini. Di kamar ada Jun hyung dan Minghao. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka~" jawab Wonwoo, ia menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Mingyu.

"Hyung, tubuhmu bergetar karena dingin~" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo yang berbalut selimut tebal itu.

"Hngg~" Wonwoo menutup matanya perlahan, usapan Mingyu di rambutnya membuatnya nyaman. Mingyu sendiri hanya tersenyum. Dia belai lembut surai hitam legam Wonwoo, menina bobokkan namja tercintanya. Namun ketenangan itu tak berselang lama ketika suara nyaring Seungkwan terdengar di seluruh penujuru dorm.

"HYUNNNGGGGGG~ SAAAEEEEENNGGGG" Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu, membuat namja tampan itu berusaha menenangkan hyung tercintanya supaya kembali terlarut dalam buaian mimpi.

' _Seungkwan sialan!'_ batin Mingyu kesal.

"Eunggh~" lenguh Wonwoo, Mingyu menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo dari belakang, niat hati kembali menidurkan sang hyung, tetapi tidak berhasil karena sang hyung keburu membuka matanya sayu.

"Kalau kau lelah tidur saja hyung, abaikan teriakan bodoh Seungkwan~" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyamankan dirinya.

"Ada apa Seungkwan?" tanya Junghan. Semua member keluar dari kamar masing-masing, kecuali Chan yang katanya masih ada kegiatan di sekolah, jadi ia belum pulang sekarang, apalagi di luar sedang hujan, kemungkinan maknae itu menunggu hujan reda dahulu.

"Hyung hyung hyung!" Mingyu mendengus kesal, boneka beruang milik Jihoon yang berada di sebelahnya ia ambil dan dilemparkannya ke arah Seungkwan tanpa mengusik Wonwoo.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas bodoh! Kau berteriak seperti di hutan saja! Wonwoo hyung sedang tidur!" marah Mingyu dengan nada kalem namun tajam, Seungkwan hanya nyengir bodoh.

"Hei! Itu bonekaku dari Jisoo hyung, bodoh!" Jihoon yang kesal hendak menendang Mingyu namun ditahan Jisoo.

"Kau menendangnya jika meleset malah Wonwoo yang tidur yang kau tendang!" tahan Jisoo, Jihoon merengut dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku dapat kabar dari manager hyung! Akan aku jelaskan jadi dengarkan aku! Dan Seungcheol hyung tolong nanti kau hubungi manager hyung, ia bilang ia sudah menelponmu tapi tak kau angkat!" Seungcheol menepuk keningnya kaget.

"OMO! Ponselku kan mati? Manager hyung pasti membunuhku!" semua member hanya memandang datar.

"Itu deritamu, babbo leader!" ejek mereka. Seungcheol manyun tak senang.

"Hentikan aegyo gagalmu hyung! Aku mau muntah!" ledek Jun. Seungcheol mendelik kesal.

"Jadi bisa aku jelaskan?" tanya Seungkwan, semua member mendengarkan, kecuali Wonwoo yang tertidur dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung akan menjadi DJ bersamaku! Yeeyy!" seru Seungkwan diakhir yang berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan geplakan dari Junghan.

"Lanjutkan!" titah Junghan, Seungkwan manyun.

"Performance unit diminta membuat sebuah gerakan baru untuk acara battle dance lima hari lagi, hip hop unit dimintai hadir dalam acara battle rapp bersama sunbaedul lainnya. Kecuali Mingyu kau punya jadwal tambahan, dan aku tak tahu itu, nanti kau tanya sendiri pada manager hyung. Lalu Jisoo hyung dan Jihoon hyung dimintai hadir di sebuah acara radio bersama Seokmin hyung. Lalu, err- apa kau bisa membangunkan Wonwoo hyung?" jelas dan tanya Seungkwan. Mingyu yang dimintai tolong menggeleng.

"Dia baru bisa tidur, Kwan! Katakan saja apa yang harus dia lakukan nanti aku beritahukan padanya!" jawab Mingyu, tapi Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Tak bisa, aku tak mau ia salah paham lagi! Kasihan!" Mingyu menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengguncang pelan tubuh Wonwoo, hanya reaksi kecil yang ia dapat dari kekasihnya.

"Hyung bangunlah, ada jadwal yang harus kau ketahui!" ujar Mingyu lembut. Wonwoo menggumam pelan.

"Aku lelah Mingyu. Aku baru bisa tidur~" keluh Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusap lembut surai Wonwoo.

"Bangunlah sebentar, dan dengarkan jadwalmu dari Seungkwan, setelah itu kau boleh tidur lagi hyung~" Mingyu mencoba memberi pengertian, dan Wonwoo bergerak pelan, ia membuka mata sayunya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Bagus, bangunlah dulu, lalu dengarkan jadwalmu dengan seksama, paham?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Setelah itu aku akan memelukmu lagi nanti. Kau kedinginan hyung~" semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Wonwoo, namja manis itu mengangguk. Semua member merasa iri melihat interaksi antara Meanie couple ini.

' _Junghan itu-? Tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, tapi dia kadang tak peka dengan sikapku!'_ batin Seungcheol lelah.

' _Jihoon itu kalau disikapi romantis, aku malah ditendang!'_ batin Jisoo nelangsa.

' _Soonyoung hyung malah cuek padaku kalau aku bersikap romantis!'_ batin Seokmin menangis.

' _Seungkwan malah menertawakanku kalau aku bersikap romantis! Menyebalkan! Aku iri pada mereka!'_ batin Hansol kesal.

' _Aku iriiiii!'_ batin Jun berteriak.

' _Kapan Seungcheol bersikap seperti itu ya?'_ batin Junghan lesu. Padahal dirinya tak sadar kalau Seungcheol selalu bersikap lembut dan pengertian padanya, dasarnya saja ia kadang malas menanggapi sang seme.

' _Jisoo hyung kapan seperti itu?'_ batin Jihoon bertanya. Dirinya sendiri tak paham, kalau setiap Jisoo bersikap romantis padanya, ia malah menendang sang seme.

' _Kenapa setiap Seokmin melakukan hal seperti itu nampak terlihat konyol?'_ batin Soonyoung heran. Abaikan saja namja manis satu ini.

' _Hansol malah terlihat aneh jika seperti itu. Nampak ada maunya. Aku iri pada mereka!'_ batin Seungkwan berteriak.

' _Hiks kapan Jun hyung bersikap seperti itu?'_ batin Minghao menangis.

"Wonwoo hyung, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tak mau kau salah paham. Kau mendapat tugas untuk membuat sebuah lirik rapp untuk dikirim ke CEO murni buatanmu sendiri, karena beliau sempat meragukanmu. Maafkan aku hyung, tapi ini kata manager hyung dari CEO, bukan mereka tak mengakuimu, tapi karena kau seperti tertutup oleh kami, sehingga-" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Tak perlu kau lanjutkan aku juga paham!" ujar Wonwoo kalem, namun member lain tahu, namja manis berwajah emo kekasih Kim Mingyu ini tengah menahan marah.

"Aku tahu. Mingyu, aku mau tidur, besok akan aku kerjakan tugasnya. Apa ada lagi?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau dan Hip hop unit harus hadir dalam acara battle rapp besok!" Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu tersenyum miris. Kekasihnya ini tengah marah dan sedih.

"Ayo ke kamar hyung, aku akan menemanimu!" Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamar sembari menyeret selimut besarnya. Mingyu membantunya dari belakang. Lagi-lagi membuat member lain iri.

"Huh?!" kesal mereka.

"MAKNAE CHANN PULAANGGGG! HYUNGIEEEE!" tiba-tiba Chan datang dan berteriak layaknya tarzan di hutan.

"Hm" sahut Hansol malas. Ia dibuat iri berat dengan kedua hyungnya tadi. Meanie.

"Kami tahu Chan!" ujar Jun sewot, ia masih iri dengan Meanie.

"Jangan berteriak Chan!" ingat Jisoo kalem. Ia sama dengan Jun sekarang. Iri pada Meanie.

"Kami tidak tuli, Chan!" ujar Seuncheol datar.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu, Chan!" titah Seokmin datar.

Chan dan para uke menatap heran kelima namja tampan berpredikat seme itu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang kekasih, Junghan mencoba mendekati Seungcheol, diikuti member lain yang mendekati seme masing-masing, kecuali Chan yang tidak paham dengan situasinya.

"Kau kenapa, Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Junghan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jisoo hyung?" tanya Jihoon pada Jisoo.

"Jun hyung baik?" tanya Minghao polos.

"Oi, Seokmin?" panggil Soonyoung.

"Hansol-ya? Hansol-ie?" panggil Seungkwan. Namun para seme yang dipanggil hanya pasang wajah sewot dan kesal.

"Kami baik!" jawab mereka kompak, kemudian pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Membuahkan tanda tanya bagi para uke dan Chan.

"Sudahlah, Chan ke kamar dulu~" Chan pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" tanya Minghao, keempat hyungnya hanya angkat tangan.

Sedangkan di tempat Meanie. Nampak Mingyu yang memeluk erat tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku tahu kau hanya menutup matamu saja~" ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tak bisa tidur hiks" tiba-tiba Wonwoo menangis, membuat Mingyu terkejut. Dia menyibak selimut dan menatap wajah Wonwoo yang basah dan merah.

"Jangan menangis hyung~" Mingyu mengusap air mata Wonwoo.

"Aku di sini bersamamu hyung, sudah jangan menangis. Kemarilah aku akan memelukmu~" Wonwoo semakin mendekat dan Mingyu memeluknya erat.

Dorm

Keesokan paginya semua member sudah bangun dan para ribut. Yah karena soal sarapan. Namun yang berbeda hari ini adalah ketidak hadiran Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, kau tahu kemana Mingyu?" namja manis itu menggeleng saat Junghan bertanya padanya.

"Dia bilang jadwalnya sebelum bersama hip hop unit sangat pagi. Jadi dia bangun awal dan pergi terlebih dahulu!" jawab Wonwoo. Junghan mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan dan bersiap pada jadwal masing-masing!"

Pledis

"A-APA?! Hyung, kenapa kau baru bilang padaku? Kenapa tidak semalam?" tanya Mingyu menuntut. Ayolah, ia hanya diberitahu, kalau pagi ini ada sebuah agensi majalah yang menginginkan Mingyu sebagai modelnya, namun karena bertubrukkan dengan jadwalnya bersama hip hop unit, akhirnya diubah pagi-pagi sekali.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ya, mereka juga baru bilang tadi!" ujar manager hyung.

"Sial! Aku harus apa? Kalau mereka memintaku pergi ke Jepang 5 hari? Apa tanggapan mereka nanti?" kesal Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku sungguh! Sekarang lebih baik kau turuti mereka, aku sudah menyiapkan paspormu dan lainnya. Nanti aku sendiri yang memberi tahu mereka!" ujar sang manager. Mingyu hanya menggeram kesal. Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan pada member, tapi pada Wonwoo. Dia sedang dalam masalah dan dalam mood yang buruk, kalau bukan Mingyu yang ada di dekatnya siapa lagi?

"Oh ya, Mingyu kemarikan ponselmu, mereka bilang kau jangan membawa ponsel!" penuturan sang manager membuat Mingyu ingin menenggelamkan managernya sekarang. Mana bisa ia hidup tanpa ponsel, bagaimana nanti kalau Wonwoo menghubunginya?

"AKU BISA GILAA!"

Dorm

20.00 KST

Wonwoo menatap kosong ke arah jendela luar dorm. Ia duduk di sofa dekat jendela, biasanya saat seperti ini Mingyu akan datang memeluknya. Namun sekarang ia merasa kosong. Sejak tadi ia tak menemui Mingyu, bahkan kekasihnya itu belum pulang. Ia sempat bertanya pada member lain, namun mereka juga sama tak tahunya.

"Aku merindukannya~" gumamnya pelan. Jemari lentiknya bermain di jendela. Hingga Chan yang baru datang membuatnya memalingkan wajah sejenak, ia kira itu Mingyu.

"Oh ternyata Chan~" gumamnya lumayan keras, Chan hanya menatap sendu hyung emonya itu. Di belakangnya ada Soonyoung, Jun, dan Minghao. Mereka juga sama-sama menatap Wonwoo sendu.

"Wonu-yaaa!" Jisoo memanggil Wonwoo dari dapur, member lain sebenarnya ada di dapur, mereka takut mendekati Wonwoo sekarang, Seungcheol berinisiatif meminta Jisoo memanggil Wonwoo, karena sejak pagi tadi ia hanya makan sedikit, lalu saaat di acara dia juga tak memakan apapun, semua yang ia dan Hansol tawarkan ditolak, dan lagi malam ini dia tak mau menyentuh makanannya. Kenapa Jisoo? Ingat kalau Jisoo adalah member kedua yang dekat dengan Wonwoo setelah Mingyu. Seungcheol jauh lebih percaya pada Jisoo dan Jihoon saat ini.

"Wonu-ya!" panggil Jisoo sekali lagi.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak.

"Ayo makan, kau tak lapar?" tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau makan kalau Mingyu sudah pulang hyung~" jawab Wonwoo pelan. Jisoo mendengus kecil.

"Kemungkinan ia tak bisa pulang hari ini. Dia punya jadwal tambahan, Wonu-ya~" ujar Jisoo memberi pengertian.

"Aku mau mengerjakan tugasku hyung, annyeong~" ujar Wonwoo tak nyambung dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jisoo berbalik menatap member lain dan mengangkat tangan. Ia menyerah.

"Sekarang dimana Kim Mingyu bodoh ini? Kenapa ia tak mengangkat telponnya? Dan kenapa manager hyung juga sulit di hubungi?" kesal Jihoon.

"Sekarang adalah bagaimana membujuk Wonwoo makan! Hanya itu!" ujar Jun.

"Hahh~" mereka semua memutar otak supaya rapper manis itu mau makan.

Sementara di Jepang, Mingyu dibuat frustasi. Dia sudah tidak boleh memberi tahu membernya terutama Wonwoo, sekarang ia tak boleh memegang ponsel.

"Oh Sial!" rutuknya berkali-kali.

"Apa Anda tak bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam sehari atau dua hari?" tanya Mingyu.

"Maaf, tapi ini bisa selesai dalam lima hari untuk hasil yang sempurna!" ujar sang fotografer.

"Cih!" decih Mingyu pelan.

' _Aku merindukanmu, Wonu hyungie~'_

Dorm

Keesokan paginya, Seokmin dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Wonwoo di ruang makan yang tengah sarapan pancake seorang diri. Pakaiannya juga terlihat rapi.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung? Sejak kapan?" tanya Seokmin, ia mengambil air putih dan duduk di depan Wonwoo.

"Sejak pukul enam tadi!" Wonwoo kembali fokus pada pancakenya.

"Apa semalam Mingyu sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba, Seokmin tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Wonwoo sedih.

"Em, Seokmin, aku harus ke gedung Pledis memberikan hasil kerjaku pada CEO!" setelah itu Wonwoo pergi dari dorm, meninggalkan Seokmin yang menatapnya miris.

"Hahhh~ Mingyu bodoh itu kemana sih?" geram Seokmin.

Pledis

"Uhuk" nampak wajah Wonwoo yang pucat. Sejak kemarin ia belum mengisi perutnya, dan pagi ini ia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan satu buah pancake saja dan segelas air putih. Perutnya terasa perih.

"AH! Wonwoo-ya, CEO memanggilmu, ayo!" seorang yeoja berumur awal 30-an itu membawa Wonwoo menghadap sang CEO di ruangannya. Jantung namja manis itu sudah berdegup kencang karena gugup dan takut.

"Baik, masuklah!" Wonwoo menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan sang CEO.

"Sajangnim!" sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah!" Wonwoo pun duduk di hadapan sang CEO.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membuat rapp mu sendiri?" tanya CEO, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi saya tak tahu apa Anda menyukainya atau tidak. Saya menyelesaikannya kemarin malam!" jelas Wonwoo. Sang CEO tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu seberapa keras anak-anak didiknya dilatih di sini.

Setelah mendengarkan rapp buatan Wonwoo, sang CEO mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Kau memang berbakat Wonwoo-ya, tapi lain kali jangan sampai kau terlihat tertutup oleh member lain, oke? Walau kau tak dapat tempat di depan atau tengah, kau harus tetap menunjukkan pesonamu. Baiklah, kau mau apa dariku? Aku hanya memberi satu hadiah untukmu. Sebutkan!" ujar sang CEO. Wonwoo berpikir sejenak sembari terbatuk dan meringis pelan.

"Sajangnim, bisa saya tahu kemana perginya Kim Mingyu? Dia bahkan tak menghubungiku atau member lain. Jadi?" sang CEO tersenyum kecil.

"Ia ada sesi pemotretan di Jepang. Dan itu selama lima hari. Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Akan lebih baik kau juga khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sakit? Kau nampak pucat, Wonwoo~" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Saya baik sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi!" setelah pamit Wonwoo keluar ruangan dan kembali ke dorm.

Dorm

Junghan dan Soonyoung nampak asyik bercanda. Wonwoo sudah sejak tadi memasuki kamar dan tak keluar. Bahkan ini sudah masuk jam makan malam, namun karena semua malas masak, mereka delivery, dan sampai sekarang belum datang. Hingga-

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"NEE!" Junghan membuka pintu dan menerima delivery serta membayarnya.

"SEMUANYAAA DELIVERY SUDAH DATAANGGG!" semua member langsung menghambur ke arah Junghan dan duduk dengan rapi.

"Lho? Wonwoo mana?" tanya Junghan.

"Dia tak mau keluar hyung. Ia hanya mau makan kalau Mingyu sudah pulang~" ujar Seokmin.

"Hahh~ dia bisa sakit~" ujar Minghao sedih.

Saat semua member makan, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan kesakitan dari kamar Wonwoo.

"AARRGGHHHH! SAKITTTTT!" Seungcheol dan Jun yang dekat dengan kamar Wonwoo segera masuk dan mendapati sang pemilik kamar terjatuh dari tempat tidur sembari memegang perutnya.

"WONWOO!"

Rumah Sakit

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Buruk. Lambungnya terluka karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan dan asam lambungnya meningkat. Untuk beberapa hari ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit secara intensif!" jawab sang dokter.

"Baiklah, uisanim. Gamsahamnida~" sang dokter pun undur diri. Member Seventeen memasuki ruangan rawat Wonwoo, dan mendapati sang pemilik kamar yang terlelap di bawah pengaruh obat bius.

"Bagaimana kita mengabari Mingyu? Manager hyung susah sekali dihubungi!" gerutu Seokmin.

"Kita hanya harus menunggunya pulang!" ujar Hansol.

"Hahhh~"

Tiga hari kemudian, Mingyu kembali ke Korea, senyum tampan tak lepas dari bibirnya. Namun, sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia resah. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bermimpi buruk tentang Wonwoo.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja hyung~" doanya.

Di waktu yang sama namun di lain tempat, Wonwoo masih nampak terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Semua member selalu bergiliri menemaninya, mengingat sang emo saat ini tak bisa ditinggalkan seorang diri. Dia hanya makan sedikit karena lambungnya yang terluka itu terasa perih.

Dorm

Mingyu membuka pintu dorm perlahan. Ia takut sekarang, ponselnya sudah ada di tangan sebenarnya, namun ia masih takut.

"Aku pulang~" salamnya.

"AKHIRNYAAAA!" seruan Seungkwan itu membuat semua member menoleh, kecuali Chan, karena hari ini ia yang menjaga Wonwoo.

"Kau dari mana saja, Mingyu?"

"Kami khawatir saat kau tak mengangkat telpon dari kami!"

"Kau pergi kemana?"

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Kau tak khawatir pada Wonwoo hyung?"

"Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit!"

"MWO?!" hanya kalimat terakhir yang entah dari siapa itu yang bisa ia tangkap. Wonwoo Masuk Rumah Sakit.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Mingyu kalap.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Ia selalu menolak makan sebelum kau pulang. Kami kebingungan bagaimana menghubungimu, dan sekarang ia masuk rumah sakit karena lambungnya terluka! Chan berjaga di sana, dan kami juga akan ke sana sekarang, ayo!" Mingyu mengangguk saja, ia blank sekarang.

' _Maafkan aku hyung~'_

Rumah Sakit

"Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu" igau Wonwoo. Chan menatap khawatir.

"Hyung, Mingyu hyung pasti datang, sabarlah~" bisik Chan mencoba menenangkan sang hyung.

"Wonwoo hyung~" lirihan bernada berat membuat Chan menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati Mingyu berada di belakangnya dengan member lain. Jun menginterupsi Chan agar keluar.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Ya Tuhan! Hyung~" racau Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku hyung, karenaku kau sakit. Maafkan aku, ini sungguh bukan rencanaku, aku tak tahu kalau akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku hyung maafkan akuu~" lirih Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Namja manis itu menggeliat pelan.

"Mingyu Mingyu Mingyu" Mingyu menggenggam jemari kurus Wonwoo perlahan, tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia menatap miris hyung kesayangannya yang jatuh sakit sampai sedemikian rupa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar merasa buruk.

"Hyung, aku di sini. Cepatlah sembuh, jangan sakit. Aku di sini hyung. Aku di sini~" bisik Mingyu sembari mengusap lembut surai Wonwoo.

"Mingyu~" Wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menangis pelan saat mendapati orang yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya sekarang.

"Hisk Mingyu Mingyu hiks" Mingyu menghapus perlahan air mata Wonwoo.

"Sudah jangan menangis, aku di sini. Aku merindukanmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu, cepatlah sembuh~ aku selalu bersamamu. Maafkan aku, karena menungguku pulang kau tidak makan dan jatuh sakit. Maafkan aku hyungku sayang~" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dengan isakan pelan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Cepatlah sembuh saranghae~" ujar Mingyu diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir pucat Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah sembuh~"

Rumah Sakit

Selama 3 minggu Wonwoo dirawat, Mingyu tak sedetik pun meninggalkannya. Ia hanya pergi ke toilet atau kembali ke dorm untuk mandi. Selebihnya Mingyu habiskan waktunya untuk merawat Wonwoo hingga sembuh.

Hari ini Wonwoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Dan Mingyulah orang yang menjemputnya untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang hyung, yang lain sudah menunggu!" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dengan senyum bahagia.

"Kau nampak bahagia hyung~" ujar Mingyu dengan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah boleh pulang dan bertemu yang lain juga kekasihku!" ujar Wonwoo ceria. Mingyu tersenyum hangat.

Dorm

"Selamat Datang Jeon Wonwoo!" sambut para member. Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Gomawoo~" ujarnya ceria, Mingyu di belakangnya tersenyum.

"Kami merindukanmu!" semua menghambur memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Hei hei! Kalian membuatnya sesak! LEPASSSS!" Mingyu menarik satu per satu member Seventeen tak peduli yang ia tarik adalah line hyung sekalipun.

"Cih! Mingyu menyebalkan!" kesal yang lain.

"Biarkan saja!" Wonwoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Dorm

Meanie Room

20.00 KST

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung!" Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"Padahal kau selalu merawatku!" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi~" Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Aku memaafkanmu, karena ini juga bukan kemauanmu kan?" Mingyu tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hangat seperti ini.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur. Aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi, hyung! Jaljayo, saranghae~" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Na do saranghae, Mingyu-ya~" dan akhirnya keduanya jatuh tertidur.

Di luar member lain melihatnya dengan senyum haru namun juga iri. Abaikan Chan yang menatap keduanya memelas.

"Hiks hanya aku yang belum punya kekasih. Huwweee eommaaa~" hyungdeulnya menatap datar.

' _Siapa yang mau dengan anak kecil sepertinya?'_ batin Seungcheol kejam.

' _Memang ada yang mau dengannya?'_ batin Junghan, Jihoon, dan Soonyoung polos.

' _Dia saja seperti ini, yeoja/namja mana yang mau dengannya?'_ batin Seungkwan, Hansol, Minghao sadis.

' _Yang begini mau punya kekasih?'_ batin Seokmin heran.

' _Dia belum tahu penderitaan kami saja. Hahh~'_ batin Jun dan Jisoo nelangsa.

"Ayo tidur! Chan berhentilah menangis! Bagaimana kau bisa punya kekasih kalau kau saja cengeng seperti itu! Tak akan ada yang mau padamu!" ujar Seungcheol sadis.

"Hiks hyung kejjaaaammm!" rengek Chan.

"Pergi tidur semuanya!" titah sang leader sekali lagi. Semuanya hanya menanggapi malas.

"Hish! Hyung!" dengus Chan.

.

.

.

' _Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti Chan! Ah, hyung saranghae~'_ batin Mingyu terkekeh.

.END 2.

* * *

YEEEYYY! Author kembali dengan chap 2!

thedolphinduck : saya juga love meanie, mereka sweet

rayania : gomawo yaaa~

Byunbaby : bener banget tuh! maunya sih dibikin mingyu stress abis, tapi habis author ujian aja yaaa~

Yeri960 : ya semoga Mingyu sadar dan semakin peka! oke, setelah author ujian, nanti bakal buat banyak fict, tp nggak janji

270 : ini series keduanyaaaaa

Sebut saja Mawar : iya sama-sama

Kookies : wah author dapet inspirasi, tapi chap depan aja yaaa

Tara : iya ini udah baikkan, ya semoga mingyu tambah peka

depitannabelle : bayangin aja ya, nggak kuat author, pokoknya Wonwoo itu manissss

Anna-Love 17Caracts : hahahaha... sunat aja sekalian

BSion : ini berchapterrr, sampai author puas, ya nanti kalau ada waktu author bikin yang lain

baiklah, untuk lainnyyaaaa author ucapkan terima kasihhhhh... bye bye sampai jumpa next chap^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jangan Selingkuh, Wonwoo-ie

:Meanie:

:Seventeen:

Dorm

18.00 KST

"Channnieee~" nampak Wonwoo berlari kecil menghampiri Chan yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah bersama Mingyu dan Seungkwan. Chan yang dipeluk Wonwoo sih tak masalah, Seungkwan sudah pergi mencari Hansol –kekasihnya-, sedang Mingyu? Namja tampan itu berwajah merah padam. Member lain? Menahan tawa melihat Wonwoo begitu semangat bersama Chan.

"Channie, kau mau menemaniku berlatih? Soonyoungie memarahiku gara-gara aku tidak bisa beberapa gerakan~" pinta dan lapor Wonwoo dengan nada lucu. Chan sih mau-mau saja. Tapi? Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Mingyu, aura kelam samar-samar terlihat mengelilingi namja tampan bertaring itu. Membuat Chan bergidik ngeri.

"Eng~ Wonu hyung kenapa tidak mengajak Mingyu hyung saja? Atau Soonyoung hyung mungkin? Kan keduanya atau salah satu bisa mengajarimu!" tanya Chan. Ia hanya mau memastikan sesuatu. Jika Wonwoo tidak melirik atau memanggil nama Mingyu dalam satu hari, maka dipastikan namja tampan bertaring itu telah berbuat sebuah kesalahan.

"Huh? Mingyu? Memang dia sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo polos, Seungkwan yang mendengarnya tidak sengaja memuncratkan air yang ia minum, beruntung tak ada yang terkena semburannya. Member lain menahan tawanya.

"UHUK! HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Seungkwan pecah seketika. Aura Mingyu semakin gelap.

' _Mati kau Seungkwan!'_

"HAHAHA! Apa Mingyu hyung yang sebesar itu masih tak terlihat di matamu, hyungie?" tanya Seungkwan dengan menahan tawa sebisanya. Wonwoo mengerjap sesaat dan menatap Mingyu yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Oh? Mingyu memang pulang bersamamu dan Seungkwan ya? Kok aku tidak tahu~" ujar Wonwoo dengan mimik wajah berpikir yang menggemaskan, membuat Junghan, Joshua, Jun, Jihoon, dan Minghao menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas.

"Mingyu hyung pulang bersamaku dan Seungkwan hyung, Wonu hyungie~" Chan jadi gemas sendiri dengan hyungnya yang berposisi menjadi rapper dalam grupnya itu.

"Oh, selamat datang Mingyu~" sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum namun nada bicaranya datar. Mingyu hanya berdehem sejenak.

"Chan, kau jadi mau menemaniku, kan?" Chan berpikir sejenak, ia melirik hyungdeulnya yang lain, mereka mengangkat tangan pasrah. Sejak sebelum ketiga siswa Broadcasting High itu pulang, Wonwoo sudah menggumam karena Chan belum kunjung pulang. Membuat mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa si emo mencari sang maknae, bukan kekasihnya.

" _Mau saja!"_ ucap Seungcheol dalam bisikkan. Chan akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Yeeyyy!" member lain hanya tertawa kecil, sedang Mingyu? Bagaimana nasib namja tampan itu? Abaikan saja, Wonwoo saja mengabaikannya.

' _Hyungku sayang, apalagi salahkuuuu?!'_ batin Mingyu gemas.

"Wonwoo, biarkan Chan ganti baju dan istirahat dulu!" ujar Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia segera menuju dapur membuatkan makan malam untuk semua member, karena tadi ia kalah bermain.

Selesainya Chan dan Mingyu ganti baju, mereka menuju ruang tengah bersama member lain menunggu makan malam buatan Wonwoo.

"Hyunggg~ apa salahku sebenarnya?" tanya Mingyu memelas. Member lain menatap malas.

"Mana kami tahu, sejak tadi ia hanya mencari Chan. Yang kami tahu jika ia tak mencarimu berarti kau membuat kesalahan!" jawab Soonyoung apa adanya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Latihan dengan Soonyoung hyung!" jawab Seokmin, ia kembali sibuk dengan game di ponselnya.

"Apa salahku sih?!" kesal Mingyu.

"Kalau tidak salah, seharian ini dia tak membuka ponsel sama sekali. Kemarin dia baik-baik saja, bahkan masih menempel padamu. Tapi, sikapnya agak berubah setelah kalian bertiga berangkat sekolah tadi pagi!" ujar Minghao mengingat-ingat kegiatan hyung emonya.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" gumam Mingyu heran. Seingatnya, semenjak insiden Wonwoo masuk rumah sakit, Mingyu sangat berhati-hati dalam bersikap, bahkan ia meminta izin pada Wonwoo jika akan mendekati atau melakukan skinship dengan member lain. Lah sekarang? Seingatnya semalam ia masih memeluk hyungnya saat tidur, menemaninya, bahkan menciumnya. Pagi tadi sebelum sekolah saja ia masih mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dari sang hyung. Kenapa sikapnya seperti ini?

Ia membuka ponselnya dan mulai menjelajahi dunia maya, banyak melihat-lihat fotonya sendiri atau dengan member lain bahkan dengan sang kekasih.

"Hei hei, Mingyu!" panggil Seokmin tiba-tiba, Mingyu mendongak.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas. Ia masih kepikiran tingkah aneh sang hyung.

"Apa kau yakin kau tak berbuat kesalahan?" tanya Seokmin, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Jangan seperti dulu kau tidak sadar sama sekali~" sindir Jihoon. Mingyu menatap malas hyung mungilnya.

"Iya aku yakin, bahkan dekat dengan kalian saja aku minta izin!" ujar Mingyu kesal.

"Hyung!" panggil Chan, Mingyu menoleh.

"Kau? Emm, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataanku waktu itu?" semua hyungnya menatap bingung.

"Yang mana?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Yang waktu itu, setelah Wonwoo hyung keluar dari rumah sakit. Malam harinya kan hyung menemaninya tidur, saat itu kan aku tidak sengaja berteriak yang-", "OH!" semua member paham sejenak, tapi sebenarnya mereka masih bingung.

"Tapi apa hubungannya? Itu kan memang deritamu, bocah!" ujar Seungcheol sadis, Junghan dengan senang hati menggeplak kepala sang leader sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Member lain menatap malas, sedang Mingyu diam berpikir.

' _Aku kan tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Chan. Yang ada aku selalu mengerjai maknae satu itu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?!'_ gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

"Aku rasa kalian tak paham dengan ucapanku ya?" tanya Chan sarkas, semua mengangguk.

"Hahh~ sudah aku duga. Berarti Cuma aku yang paham situasinya~" gumam Chan sok yang membuat hyungdeulnya sebal.

"Heh, Maknae! Apa maksud ucapanmu, hm?" tanya Jihoon kesal juga.

"Hyung, apa posisimu dalam hubunganmu dengan Jisoo hyung?" tanya Chan dengan wajah sok seriusnya yang menggemaskan.

"Err- jangan tanyalah, kau sendiri juga tahu~" ucap Jihoon malu-malu. Chan mendengus, sebenarnya ditebak juga bisa sih.

"Hyung, kau pernah kepikiran selingkuh?" tanya Chan tiba-tiba. Semua memandangnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ish! Hyung ini kenapa pada lemot sih?! Maksudku, kalian –menunjuk para uke- pernah berpikir selingkuh nggak?!" tanya Chan penuh penekanan. Junghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao, dan Seungkwan terdiam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya sih pernah, tapi- nggak mau juga nglakuin. Kenapa?" tanya Junghan. Chan mendengus, hyungdeulnya benar-benar pada loading semua otaknya.

"HYUNGDEULKU SAYANGGGG~ WONWOO HYUNG ITU HMPHHHHHH-" Wonwoo tiba-tiba datang dan membekap mulut sang maknae, sekalian memasukkan bibimbap buatannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Chan menguyah dengan susah payah dan menelannya.

"ENAK! Aku mau lagi hyung!" Chan dengan seketika melupakan ucapannya dan berlari ke dapur.

"Kalian tak mau makan? Nanti dihabiskan Chan semua lho~" ujar Wonwoo mengingatkan. Semua langsung berdiri dan menyerbu dapur. Efek karena lapar, dan mereka lupa apa yang sempat mereka bicarakan, kecuali Mingyu. Dia tak selera makan sekarang.

' _Apa yang ingin Chan katakan tadi?'_ batinya bertanya.

"MINGYUU~ KAU TAK MAU MAKAN?" teriak Jun dari dapur.

"HYUNG, MAKANANMU UNTUKKU YAAA!" teriak Seungkwan dari dapur juga. Mingyu yang sadar tak akan makan makanan sang kekasih, langsung berlari menuju dapur.

"Aku bunuh kau sampai makananku kau makan!" ancam Mingyu, Seungkwan mencibirnya. Mingyu dengan segera mengambil tempatnya dan makan dalam diam, ia tak selera sungguh, apalagi disuguhi pemandangan Wonwoo yang tertawa dengan Chan.

' _Huh, dasar maknae!'_ batinya sebal.

Pledis

Practice Room

Semua member Seventeen kembali berlatih, karena Soonyoung yang marah-marah karena banyak yang salah gerakan. Dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat sejenak.

" _Ssssshtt! Sini sini, kau tak merasa sejak tadi aura Mingyu mengerikan?"_ tanya Seungkwan pada Hansol. Namja blesteran itu menggumam sejenak dan mengangguk.

" _Dia seperti ingin mengutiti Chan hidup-hidup!"_ bisik Hansol tak kalah pelan.

" _Hei hei, kalian bicara apa?"_ tanya Junghan dalam bisikkan yang penasaran karena dua dongsaengnya ini nampak serius sekali.

" _Hyung hyung, Mingyu hyung mengerikan~"_ ucap Seungkwan masih dalam bisikkan. Junghan melirik sejenak pada namja tampan bertaring yang duduk di pojok ruang latihan sembari menatap tajam Chan dan Wonwoo.

" _Iya sudah dari tadi, Kwanie~"_ ujar Junghan.

" _Hyung, apa kau tak penasaran? Aneh, Wonwoo hyung hari ini nampak tak seperti biasanya. Dia dekat sekali dengan Chan, terlalu dekat malah!"_ ujar Hansol membuat dua namja cantik nan manis itu berpikir.

' _Benar juga, Wonwoo nampak aneh. Seperti tengah sengaja mengetes Mingyu!'_ batin Junghan.

' _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti arah pikiran hyung emoku yang manis itu~'_ batin Seungkwan geleng kepala. Hansol menatap diam keduanya.

"Hei kalian! Ayo latihan lagi!" teriakan Seungcheol menyadarkan ketiganya dari lamunan masing-masing dan kembali berbaris.

Hansol yang posisinya tak jauh dari Wonwoo sekilas melihat seringai yang terpatri di bibir tipis sang hyung.

' _Wonwoo hyung menyeringai? Pada siapa?'_ batinya bingung.

"YAK! KIM MINGYU!" kesal Soonyoung tiba-tiba, membuat Seokmin dan Jun yang disampingnya meloncat terkejut.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Seokmin. Minghao berjalan mematikan _tape_.

"Fokuslah sedikit! Kau hampir menghancurkan formasi!" ujar Soonyoung berusaha sabar.

"Mian hyung. Kita ulangi lagi saja. Aku janji akan fokus!" ujar Mingyu bersalah, Soonyoung menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Minghao!" dengan segera pria berkebangsaan China itu kembali menyalakan _tape_.

Dorm

12.00 KST

Semua member langsung jatuh ke kasur masing-masing, yang dapat kasur atas mereka memilih tidur di lantai atau menumpang di kasur member lain.

Mingyu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Namun-

"Ukh!" dia meloncat kaget saat tak sengaja kaki hyung tercintanya ia injak.

"Ya Tuhan! Wonu-hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di sini?!" tanya Mingyu tak percaya sembari membantu Wonwoo berdiri. Mata namja manis itu sudah nyaris terpejam sempurna.

"Aku mengantuukkk~" rengeknya manja. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Ayo aku antar ke kamar! Kau ini, bagaimana bisa tertidur di depan kamar mandi? Beruntung tadi aku menemukanmu!" dumel Mingyu, sedang yang diomeli sudah sepenuhnya jatuh tertidur.

Meanie's room

Mingyu meletakkan Wonwoo di kasurnya, melirik ke arah Jun yang sudah benar-benar tertidur. Ia melepas sepatu, jaket, beanie, dan kaos kaki sang hyung kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Hahhh~ aku hanya berharap besok ia kembali normal!" doa Mingyu pelan, ia kecup kening Wonwoo sebelum kembali ke kamar mandi, menuntaskan 'panggilan alamnya'.

Seperginya Mingyu, entah bagaimana Wonwoo dan Jun membuka mata bersamaan, dan keduanya terkikik geli.

"Kau nakal sekali, Wonu-ya~" ujar Jun. Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Biarkan saja hyung. Sekali-kali membuatnya seperti tadi tak masalah~" Jun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ini bukan rencananya, ia, Minghao, dan Chan diseret oleh Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal ini. Pura-pura tidak tahu masalah yang terjadi, padahal sebenarnya tahu. Karena pada dasarnya, Wonwoo hanya ingin membuat Mingyu stress.

" _Masak hanya dia yang selalu membuatku menangis dan sakit hati! Dia pikir aku tidak bisa? Hyung! Minghao! Kalian harus membantuku!"_ Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo beberapa menit sebelum tiga siswa Broadcasting High itu berangkat sekolah. Ia sebenarnya juga tak habis pikir, kenapa sasaran Wonwoo malah Chan, bukan Jisoo atau seme lainnya.

" _Karena Chan belum punya pasangan!"_ jawaban kompak dari Minghao dan Wonwoo membuatnya tertawa.

' _Ada-ada saja ia itu~'_ batinnya gemas.

"Sudah ayo kembali tidur, bisa gawat kalau ia dengar!" ujar Jun, Wonwoo mengangguk dan memperbaiki posisinya kemudian tertidur.

30 menit kemudian Mingyu baru kembali ke kamar. Ia menghela nafas, kasurnya sudah digunakan sang kekasih, ia mau ke kasur Wonwoo malas, karena di atas, akhirnya ia memilih tidur di bawah dengan menggunakan bed cover.

"Jaljayo hyung~"

Dorm

04.00 KST

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Wonwoo terbangun karena kedinginan. Ia melirik ke arah Jun yang masih terlelap berbalut selimut, hanya terlihat rambut atasnya saja. Dia celingukkan mencari sang kekasih, namun ketika hendak turun dari ranjang, ia terkejut mendapati Mingyu tidur di lantai dengan hanya beralas bed cover.

' _Hahh~ kenapa dia tidur di bawah sih? Biasanya juga kalau aku di kasurnya ia main peluk!'_ batin Wonwoo sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengambil selimut yang dikenakannya dan menyelimutkannya pada Mingyu.

"Aku mau mandi. Tubuhku lengket~" gerutunya. Semalam ia mau mandi tapi malas dan malah jatuh tertidur di depan kamar mandi. Habisnya Seungkwan mandi lama sekali.

Wonwoo adalah orang pertama yang bangun pagi itu. Dia dengan segera mandi menggunakan air hangat.

15 menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju dapur membuat susu hangat.

"Fuuuh~ dingin sekali~" gerutunya. Ia duduk di sofa yang menjadi kasur Jisoo. Mengusili hyung amerikanya yang sedang tidur.

"Ish!" rutuk Jisoo kemudian kembali jatuh tertidur. Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan matahari juga sudah menampakkan sinarnya. Namun tak ada satu pun dari saudaranya yang bangun.

"Mereka benar-benar kelelahan~" gumamnya. Dengan sangat berbaik hati, Wonwoo pun menghubungi salah satu restaurant China, memesan delivery dengan ukuran yang cukup untuk mereka bertiga belas.

"Kalau ada makanan mereka pasti mau bangun!" selang beberapa menit kemudian, bel dorm berbunyi, Wonwoo dengan segera membuka dan menerima delivery yang ia pesan sekalian membayarnya. Ia sedang malas memasak, sehingga pesan delivery adalah keputusan akhir.

Seungkwan yang penciumannya tajam, ia langsung bangun dan keluar kamar. Mendapati Wonwoo di dapur yang tengah menyusun makanan.

"Hyung! Kau yang membuatnya? Atau delivery?" tanya Seungkwan antusias.

"Delivery, aku malas memasak, Kwanie. Sudahlah, bangunkan yang lain. Segera sarapan, apalagi Chan harus sekolah. Kemarin ia bilang ada tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan!" Seungkwan mengangguk, dengan cepat setelah cuci muka, dan gosok gigi, ia membangunkan semua saudaranya.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Kalau tidak bangun, aku makan habis semua makanan Chinanya!" Seokmin dan Soonyoung adalah dua member bangun awal.

"Jihoonie hyung! Aku akan memakan jjangmyun milikmu kalau kau tidak segera bangun! Ppalliwaaa!" Jihoon yang mendengar kata jjangmyun langsung membuka matanya, meskipun dengan malas.

Satu per satu mereka bangun, dengan segera mencuci muka dan gosok gigi kemudian ke dapur, kecuali Chan yang harus mandi.

"WAA!" mata mereka semua langsung terbuka lebar.

' _Kan? Apa aku bilang! Kalau ada makanan mereka pasti bangun!'_ batin Wonwoo gemas.

"Siapa yang memesan ini?" tanya Seungcheol. Seungkwan menunjuk Wonwoo yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Chan.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo ketus. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Wonu-ya~" ujarnya. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Mingyu memakan makanannya dengan malas, melihat hyungnya perhatian sekali pada Chan.

"Hyung, gomawo! Aku berangkat dulu! Annyeonggg~" Chan dengan segera berangkat, karena memang ia sudah hampir terlambat. Baru setelah itu Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Mingyu, dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Selesai makan, seperti biasa, Junghan mengomando mereka untuk bersih-bersih dorm. Semuanya bekerja sama saling membantu. Tak jarang ada keributan.

"Oh, Minghao-ya! Cepatlah mandi! Aku mau mengajakmu berbelanja bersama Junghan hyung!" ujar Wonwoo. Minghao mengangguk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mengajakku berbelanja?" tanya Junghan. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya hyung yang mengajaku tiga hari yang lalu, tapi baru bisa sekarang. Ayolah~" Junghan menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu! Memang kau sudah mandi?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi berkeringat, jadi mungkin aku mandi lagi~" ujarnya.

Setelah dua uke manis itu pergi. Mingyu terdiam sesaat. Wonwoo tidak menoleh padanya sekali pun!

"Huwwaaaa~ apa sebenarnya salahkuuuu?!" Jun dan Jisoo kompak menggeplak kepala Mingyu. Lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Bisa diam?" tanya Jisoo kesal.

"Ish! Hyung, kau tak tahu sih perasaanku!" ujar Mingyu merengek.

"Wajahmu mengerikan!" komentar Seokmin.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri. Coba kau koreksi dirimu, apa yang membuatnya kesal padamu? Kau ini makanya peka sedikit!" ujar dan ledek Jun.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali hyung! Aku yakin akhir-akhir ini aku tak-" Mingyu tertegun sejenak. Otaknya mulai memproses sesuatu. Jun diam-diam tertawa kecil.

' _Sepertinya ia akan sadar~'_ batinnya.

"Aku tak apa Mingyu hyung?" tanya Hansol heran. Mingyu masih terdiam.

' _Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Aku merasa dejavu sekarang!'_ batin Mingyu. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Junghan, Wonwoo, dan Minghao yang sudah siap keluar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu, tepatnya pada Wonwoo.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya ketus. Mingyu merengut kesal.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Mingyu. Ketiganya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau ikut tidak seru!" ujar Junghan.

"Diam saja di rumah, Mingyu!" ujar Minghao.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri tanpaku!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo meliriknya sinis.

"Waa~ manis sekali!" sindirnya. Mingyu hanya diam. Kalau ia marah malah memperkeruh suasana. Junghan yang sempat diberi tahu oleh Minghao kenapa Wonwoo bersikpa aneh hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku takut kau selingkuh!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo tertawa remeh.

"Kalau aku memang selingkuh bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo menantang.

"Tak akan aku biarkan!" ujar Mingyu tegas. Wonwoo diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Waah~ sayangnya aku benar-benar akan selingkuh. Kemarin Jeon Jungkook berkata ingin bertemu denganku! Bagaimana?" tantang Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram pelan.

"Aku harus ikut denganmu!" Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Kau akan merusak kencanku, bodoh!" ujar Wonwoo sarkas. Mingyu balas menatap hyung manisnya itu. sepertinya ia paham sesuatu. Seringai manis terukir di bibirnya, menunjukkan sedikit taringnya.

"Kau mau bermain di belakangku, Wonwoo hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk kalem.

"Sudahlah, ayo hyung! Minghao!" ketiga uke manis itu langsung pergi dari sana. Wonwoo malas meladeni Mingyu.

' _Kalau ketahuan bagaimana ya? Biarkan saja berarti ia bertambah peka meskipun sedikit!'_

Mingyu menyeringai senang, sepertinya ia paham tingkah kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kau sehat?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Sangat sehat!" jawab Mingyu.

"Aku rasa tidak!" ujar Jisoo datar, ia pergi menyusul Jihoon ke kamar.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sehat! Ayo pergi!" Seokmin menyeret Soonyoung ke kamar untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Aku mau mandi!" Seungkwan pergi ke kamar mandi, sedang Hansol lebih memilih rebahan di kamar. Jun dan Seungcheol yang tersisa hanya duduk sambil menonton tv.

Wonwoo's side

Ketiga namja manis itu tertawa ceria setiap salah satu dari mereka menceritakan lelucon, atau menanggapi tingkah konyol satu sama lain.

"Tunggu tunggu! Kau bilang Jeon Jungkook ingin bertemu denganmu, kan?" Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Kau percaya hyung?" Junghan mendengus.

"Kau benar-benar~" ujarnya gemas.

"Tapi kalau Mingyu sadar bagaimana?" tanya Minghao.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja. Berarti ia sudah peka! Tapi kalau dia peka dan malah balas dendam, jangan harap dia bisa hidup tenang!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah~" ujar Junghan dan Minghao.

Selesai membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, dan beberapa bahan makanan juga snack, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kami pulanggg!" sapa ketiganya.

"Kalian bawa sesuatu?" tanya Seungcheol. Junghan memberikan satu plastik besar pada sang leader.

"Waaa!" member lain pun ikut menyerbu. Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Niat hati ingin melepas jaketnya.

 **GREP!**

"Hyung, bagaimana kencamu, hm?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengendus leher Wonwoo.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Wonwoo tetap tenang.

"Slurp" – "Kkh! Min-gyu!" Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah menandaimu hyung. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu! Karena kau hanya milik Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo menyeringai pelan. Dia berbalik sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Kau nakal sekali kemarin, hm? Beruntung Chan tidak aku kuliti hidup-hidup! Chu~" Mingyu mengecup hidung Wonwoo dan menggigit ujungnya gemas.

"Aku? Nakal? Tidak!" ujar Wonwoo mengelak dengan nada menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa kemarin, hm? Berduaan dengan Chan dan lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku?" Wonwoo tertawa geli ketika Mingyu mencium kening, kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan berakhir di bibirnya. Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu.

"Eunggh~ ermmhh" Mingyu melepas ciumannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti kemarin hyung! Kau membuatku stress!" ujar Mingyu sembari mengecup bibir Wonwoo yang bengkak.

"Bukankah berarti rencanaku berhasil? Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa membuatku menangis dan sakit hati? Aku juga bisa, Mingyu! Dan aku berhasil!" ujar Wonwoo. Posisi mereka masih sama, berpelukan dengan tubuh nyaris menempel.

"Benar-benar nakal, eoh?" Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu! Chu!" Wonwoo mengucapkannya dan berakhir dengan kecupan mesra di bibir Mingyu.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu balas dengan ciuman lembut yang menuntut. (lanjutkan sendiri apa yang terjadi kemudian!)

.

.

.

"UWAAA!" semua member histeris melihatnya. Beruntung Chan tak ada, bisa-bisa kejadian nista itu merusak kepolosan sang maknae.

"Aku pergi saja!" ujar Jihoon saat melirik sang seme yang menyeringai padanya.

"Err- sepertinya aku harus mandi!" Soonyoung dengan segera berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mau tidur, tiba-tiba aku mengantuk!" Seungkwan berjalan ke arah sofa dan tidur.

"Aku harus membersihkan baju-bajuku, belum sempat aku pilah dan kirim ke laundry!" ujar Junghan.

"Ayo jalan-jalan, Jun hyung!" hanya pasangan JunHao yang masih dalam tahap normal.

.END 3.

* * *

Hai hai hai! /lambai-lambai/

ini aku update series 3 nya! yuhhuuuu~ /MANSAE!/

Maaf untuk penggemar Chan, saya tidak begitu melibatkan sang maknae unyu-unyu untuk keperluan cerita

big thanks to reviewers!

review again okay (y)

pay pay^^

kapan-kapan author update lagi. ini juga author masih ujian


	4. Chapter 4

Dia Beneran Selingkuh! (part 1)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie and other:

Dorm Seventeen

MINGYU POV

"Hahh~" aku menghela nafas lelah. Kami baru saja pulang dari jadwal-jadwal menggunung tadi pagi. Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas. Rasa lelah benar-benar menyerang kami semua.

"Mingyuuuu~" aku menoleh saat mendapati kekasih manisku, Wonwoo hyung, berdiri dengan wajah mengantuknya yang lucu.

"Kenapa hyung? Kasurmu kan di atas kenapa tidak segera naik dan tidur?" tanyaku. Dia menggeram pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di-

' _APA?!'_ batinku menjerit histeris. Apa-apaan dia? Dia tadi memanggilku dengan merengek, tapi-?

BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MALAH TIDUR SEKASUR DENGAN JUN HYUNG?

Aku menatap gemas keduanya yang kini malah berpelukkan.

' _Mati kau Wen!'_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Hyunggg~" panggilku merengek. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dan memukul lenganku pelan.

"Aku mengantuk, jangan ganggu!" ucapnya serak. Aku menghela nafas.

' _Apa salahku?!'_

"Baiklah aku tak mengganggumu, selamat tidur, hyungku sayang~" aku mengecup pipinya.

JUN POV

Aku terbangun saat melihat Mingyu tertidur lelap di sebelah. Aku lirik Wonwoo yang terlelap di sampingku.

"Kau benar-benar tak peka ya, Kim Mingyu?" gumamku. Padahal saat di backstage tadi dia sempat berbicara dan tertawa bersama dengan Mijoo Lovelyz. Seharusnya ia sadar apa kesalahannya. Malah penyakit tidak pekanya kambuh! Entah kenapa terbesit sebuah ide di kepalaku.

' _Lihat saja kau Mingyu!'_ batin Jun dengan seringai.

NORMAL POV

Jun bangun paling pagi hari ini, disusul Junghan dan Jisoo. Mereka bertiga duduk dengan mata mengantuk, meskipun begitu Jun nampak fokus pada layar ponselnya.

"Aku masih mengantuk tapi kenapa tak bisa tidur?" gumam Jisoo.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" tanya Junghan dengan nada malasnya. Namun keduanya dibuat bingung dengan Jun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Ming Ming!" seru Jun kemudian, lalu berjalan keluar dan mengangkat telpon.

"Ming Ming? Maksudnya Yao Ming Ming?" tanya Junghan. Jisoo menatap heran.

' _Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?'_ namun terbesit sebuah ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Sepertinya aku paham apa yang ia rencanakan! Aku bantu saja!" Junghan menahan lengan Jisoo yang akan pergi dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau masih tak paham?" tanya Jisoo, Junghan mengangguk.

"Ingat kejadian kemarin saat Wonwoo duduk di sebelahmu? Bukan di sebelah Mingyu?" seolah terprogram seperti biasanya, Junghan mengangguk paham.

"AKU IKUTTT!" ujar Junghan kemudian. Keduanya pun menunggu Jun kembali dari acara menelponnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junghan saat Jun kembali. Jun tertawa senang.

"Dia mau hyung, katanya kebetulan ia sedang di Korea, dan sedang rindu pada kita! Apalagi dia bersama Doyoon hyung!" ujar Jun semangat. Junghan cemberut kemudian.

"Doyoon? Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Junghan. Seakan tersadar Jun dan Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan.

"Doyoon akan dengan senang hati memukul Seungcheol hyung!" jawab Jisoo.

"Baiklah! Ayo lakukan rencana pertama!" ajak Jun. Keduanya mengangguk, dan Trio J pagi-pagi itu sudah berhasil menyusun tiga rencana.

Dorm Seventeen

Ketiga belas member itu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Si Mata Kucing Ming Ming dan Eomma Seventeen Doyoon. Kecuali tiga orang yang memang sudah tahu akan kehadiran ketiganya.

"K-Kalian?"

"HYUUNGGGGG!/MING MING!" semua langsung menyerbu keduanya, kecuali Minghao yang tidak terlalu mengenal dekat keduanya. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Waa waaa~"

"Ming Ming!" Wonwoo tiba-tiba memekik dan memeluk Ming Ming, meskipun saat trainee dulu ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Ming Ming, tapi rasa rindu tetap saja tak bisa ditahan kan? Dia memeluk namja China yang semakin tinggi itu.

"Hai hyung! Lama tak jumpa!" Ming Ming membalas pelukannya dan mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Ming Ming!" seru Wonwoo. Tanpa menyadari aura kelam menguar dari namja tiang Seventeen.

"Annyeong~ OMO! Minghao sangat lucuuu!" Doyoon mendekati Minghao dan bermain dengan mencubit pipi tembab Minghao.

"H-hyungg~" Doyoon tertawa dengan reaksi Minghao.

"Ming Ming! Namanya hampir sama denganmu! Minghao!" Ming Ming tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu hyung! Siapa yang tidak tahu kekasih dari Wen Junhui?" goda Ming Ming, membuat Jun berbaik hati menginjak kakinya.

"Awww! YAK!" Jun menyeringai senang.

"Waah! Kami merindukan kalian!" ujar Seungcheol semangat, Doyoon dan Junghan kompak memukul kepala sang leader. Junghan yang cemburu, Doyoon yang kesal.

"Kau pikir kami tidak?" tanya Doyoon sensi.

"Wonwoo hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Wonwoo mengerjap lucu mendengar ajakan Ming Ming.

"Kau mengajakku? Bukan Jun?" Ming Ming menggeleng.

"Untuk apa mengajak Wen satu itu, eh? Yang aku rindukan kau, hyung! Bukan dia!" ingatkan Jun untuk membunuh Yao Ming Ming setelah rencananya berhasil.

"Kau tak ingin mengajakku juga hyung?" tanya Chan. Ming Ming menatap maknae Seventeen itu.

"Mian tapi aku sedang ingin **BERKENCAN** dengan Wonwoo hyung!" Chan merengut, Ming Ming dan Trio J menyeringai. Doyoon yang mendengar itu tertawa tertahan.

' _Ayo kita lihat bagaimana sang Visual King itu cemburu? Semoga kau selamat Yao Ming Ming~'_ doa Doyoon dalam hati.

"Jihooniieee! Kau tak rindu padaku?" tanya Doyoon pada member termungil Seventeen itu.

"Jelas aku merindukanmu hyung!" Jihoon memeluk Doyoon melepas rindunya pada hyung yang pernah menjabat sebagai "Eomma" Seventeen.

"Sudah sudah!" Jisoo menarik Jihoon niat hati melepas pelukkan Doyoon pada Jihoon.

' _Ini rencana untuk membuat Mingyu cemburu bukan membuatku juga ikut cemburu!'_ batin Jisoo kesal. Doyoon hanya tertawa.

"Wonwoo hyung! Ayo kita **BERKENCAN** sekarang!" Ming Ming menarik lengan kurus Wonwoo.

"Tunggu aku ganti baju dulu, hanya sebentar!" Wonwoo dengan segera melesat ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian. Mingyu mengikutinya.

"Hyung, kau tak mau berkencan denganku?" Wonwoo menatap datar Mingyu.

"Memang kau siapaku?" seakan tertohok, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Wonwoo keluar menemui Ming Ming dan pergi berdua setelahnya. Trio J dan Doyoon (dia tahu karena tadi berada di sebelah Ming Ming saat Jun menelpon) tertawa tertahan melihatnya.

"Baiklah, rencana pertama sukses!" bisik Jun.

"Rencana kedua!" ujar Junghan dan Doyoon semangat namun tak memancing perhatian member lain.

"Let's Go!"

.

.

.

TBC

Apa rencana kedua Trio J dan Doyoon? Bagaimana nasib Mingyu kemudian?

* * *

Yahhaaayyy! saya comeback dengan Meanieeee!

ini sengaja author part biar tambah greget/ahahaha

oke! thanks for reviewersss! author gak bisa bales satu-satu, oke tetep review oke!

pay pay^^


	5. Chapter 5

Dia Beneran Selingkuh! (Part 2)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie:

Dorm Seventeen

Perlahan Chan dan Seungkwan mundur menjauhi namja tiang yang menjadi visual Seventeen itu. Mereka berlari dari dapur menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana hyungdeulnya berada.

"Hyung hyung! Jangan masuk dapur ya!" peringat Seungkwan, Junghan yang heran menatap keduanya.

"Maksud kalian? Kalau kami haus atau lapar gimana?" tanya namja cantik itu. Chan dan Seungkwan kompak menggeleng.

"Jangan deh! Jangan! Ini demi keselamatan kalian semua!" ujar Chan, jujur saja di telinga Soonyoung itu terdengar sedikit –banyak- lebay.

"Berlebihan! Memang ada apa di dapur, eh? Sampai kalian melarang kami!" tanya Seokmin.

"Mingyu hyung mengeluarkan aura 'neraka'nya hyung! Dan itu mengerikan!" jawab Seungkwan berlebihan. Seungcheol mendengus.

"Aku kira ada apa ternyata hanya seme galau yang ditinggal selingkuh ukenya toh~" ujar Seungcheol santai, membuahkan delikan tajam dari Chan dan Seungkwan. Bagaimana bisa leader mereka bersikap seperti itu?

"Hyung, kok hyung kelihatannya santai banget? Nggak apa beneran itu dibiarin? Entar kalau ada perang gimana?" tanya Seungkwan. Jun malah tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Dia merasa prediksi Seungkwan terlalu berlebihan.

"HAHAHA perang? Sudah dari kemarin malahan Seungkwan~ ya biarkan saja kan? Memang bakal jatuh korban? Paling-paling Mingyu yang mewek~" jawab Jun diselingi tawa dan ledekkan, membuat Minghao berbaik hati memukul kepala sang seme.

"Ya Tuhan hyunggg~ kau ini! Kau tak ingat kejadian saat Wonwoo hyung sampai jatuh sakit gara-gara bertengkar dengan Mingyu hyung?" tanya Chan dengan gaya berlebihannya.

"Ingat, sangat ingat malah!" jawab Jun. Kekehan geli masih terdengar dari sela bibir namja China itu.

"Hyung? Kau yakin benar tak apa?" tanya Hansol yang ikut terbawa suasana.

"Iya tak apa. Sudahlah, seperti yang dikatakan Jun tadi, paling-paling Mingyu yang mewek. Salah sendiri siapa suruh dia dekat dengan Mijoo Lovelyz saat di sebelahnya ada Wonwoo?" sindir Seungcheol blak-blakan saat orang yang dibicarakan keluar dari dapur dengan aura kelam yang kentara. Membuat Jun menahan keras tawanya.

' _Rasakan kau Mingyu! Tunggu dua rencanaku lagi!'_ batin Jun dengan seringai gelinya. Minghao yang memang tidak tahu apapun tentang rencana itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"EH? Kau mau kemana, Kim?" tanya Seokmin. Mingyu yang merasa terpanggil menoleh malas.

"Bukan urusanmu, Lee!" balas Mingyu datar. Ia dengan segera keluar dari dorm.

' _Awas saja kalau kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Ming Ming nantinya! Tak akan aku biarkan namja bermata kucing itu selamat!'_ ancam Mingyu dalam hati. Dia keluar dari dorm bukan tanpa alasan lho. Ini karena Jihoon yang mengirim 3 buah foto padanya yang berhasil membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Doyoon, Jisoo dan Jihoon kan sekarang sedang mengikuti Ming Ming dan Wonwoo **KENCAN BERDUA** , dan mereka sesuai rencana mengirim berbagai foto kegiatan yang dilakukan Ming Ming dan Wonwoo.

Penasaran foto-fotonya? Oke!

Foto pertama, Ming Ming yang merangkul Wonwoo erat, seolah takut namja emo di sampingnya itu hilang. Mungkin itu normal, tapi tidak jika di atas foto itu tertulis sebuah kata, "Lihat? Bukankah meraka sangat serasi?", Bagaimana Mingyu tak kesal?

Foto kedua, Ming Ming dan Wonwoo yang makan es krim berdua dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyuman manis tak pernah lepas dari bibir Wonwoo. Tulisan di atas foto, "Aku rasa dia benar-benar bahagia dengan Ming Ming. Bagaimana ini? Kau setuju?", Mingyu sudah membutuhkan pelampiasan saat itu. Dan kadar kecemburuannya bertambah saat melihat foto ketiga. Di mana Ming Ming mengusap lembut bibir Wonwoo yang bercecer es krim, bukankah itu manis? Apalagi wajah Ming Ming yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Wonwoo, dan mereka terlihat seperti akan berciuman, belum lagi rona merah di pipi putih Wonwoo. Tulisan yang berhasil membuat Mingyu keluar dari dorm adalah, "Lihat! Mereka akan berciuman! Bagaimana ini? OHH! Mereka sangat manis dan romantisss! Waa! Bibirnya... bibirnya...!"

Mingyu remat erat ponselnya. Berharap ponsel itu remuk dan hancur, namun ia urungkan saat mengingat banyak fotonya berdua dengan Wonwoo.

"Kau berani sekali bermain denganku, Jeon!" geram Mingyu rendah. Dia berjalan keluar menuju taman dengan kaki yang dihentak kesal. Seungcheol-Junghan, dan Jun-Minghao yang mengikutinya hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak tahu jika namja visual itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut.

"Benar-benar dia!" gumam Junghan tak habis pikir.

"Apa dia tak merasa kalau dia yang bermain-main dengan Wonwoo hyung? Dasar Mingyu bodoh!" ledek Minghao kesal. Jun hanya tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya jika rencana keduanya akan berjalan semulus ini dan berdampak hebat pada Mingyu.

"Rasakan kau Kim!" ujar Jun dengan nada ceria.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, Jun?" tanya Seungcheol heran. Dia yakin, kedatangan Ming Ming dan Doyoon selain karena faktor rindu, dia mencium ada keganjalan dengan kedatangan keduanya.

"Tidak ada. Hyung lihat saja nanti akhirnya bagaimana~" jawab Jun dengan nada sing a song yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi Seungcheol. Junghan yang terlibat dalam rencana itu bersama Jisoo dan Doyoon juga hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Junghan tiba-tiba, Jun mengangguk.

"80% nya aku yakin berhasil. Setidaknya Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo bisa berselingkuh lebih parah darinya. Sebenarnya ada satu yang aku harapkan dari rencana ini!" ujar Jun.

"Apa?" tanya tiga orang yang bersamanya itu. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku berharap, semoga dengan begini Mingyu benar-benar tidak akan mempermainkan perasaan Wonwoo lagi. Tidak akan melukai Wonwoo lagi. Aku juga berharap, dia sadar bahwa Wonwoo selalu ada untuknya dimana pun dan kapan pun. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan dari rencana ini. Setidaknya dia harus tahu bahwa hati, cinta, dan perasaaan Wonwoo hanya untuk Mingyu seorang, dan tidak bisa dimainkan!" jelas Jun panjang, namun tiga orang itu paham dan mereka mengangguk. Harapan ketiganya juga seperti itu sejak dulu.

"Aku tak ingin melihat Wonwoo menangis lagi karena Mingyu~" ujar Junghan, sudah cukup sekali saja ia didiamkan oleh Jisoo dan Jihoon, setelah itu ia tak mau lagi.

"Semoga saja yang kau harapkan terdengar dan tersampaikan secara tersirat pada Mingyu. Dia tampan tapi bodoh dan tidak peka!" ujar dan ledek Seungcheol.

"Ya semoga saja..." gumam Jun.

' _Dia harus benar-benar peka setelah ini! Dasar Mingyu bodoh! Sampai kau tidak peka, aku tak akan segan-segan memasangkan Wonwoo dengan Ming Ming sungguhan!'_ ancam Jun dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

hahahayyyy saya kembali lagi~

yuhuuu~ ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya nggak sih?

ini setidaknya sedikit panjang, oke kurang beberapa chap ff ini end

thanks to my beloved readersss and reviewersss

read and review, fav and follow again, okay?

paypay^^


	6. Chapter 6

Dia Beneran Selingkuh! (Part 3-end)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie:

Lotte World

Wonwoo merengut saat menunggu Ming Ming yang membeli minum. Letak kedainya memang jauh, mengingat yang dekat sudah ramai pengunjung. Hingga tak lama kemudian namja bermata kucing itu kembali.

"Mian hyung, letaknya sangat jauh tadi~" lapor Ming Ming dengan nada menyesal. Ia sungguh tak tega meninggalkan namja manis itu seorang diri di tengah keramaian.

"Uhm, gwaenchana. Mana minumnya? Aku sudah sangat haus, Ming Ming-ya~" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada manja seperti biasanya. Ming Ming hanya tersenyum maklum dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang sempat ia beli tadi.

' _Dasar Mingyu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia selingkuh dari namja manis seperti Wonwoo hyung? Kalau bukan kekasih Mingyu, aku sudah mengencanimu hyungg~'_ batin Ming Ming gemas.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang namja tampak menatap tak senang pada interaksi keduanya. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga jemari-jemarinya memutih.

' _Wonu hyunggg~'_

Beberapa meter di belakangnya, Seungcheol, Junghan, Jisoo, Jihoon, Jun, Minghao, dan Doyoon hanya bisa menggeleng maklum dan pasrah.

"Bagaimana bisa penyakit tidak pekanya kambuh? Dasar Kim Babbo!" sindir Jihoon.

"Memang pernah kejadian ya?" tanya Doyoon penasaran.

"Pernah, sampai Wonwoo hyung jatuh sakit!" jawab Minghao, Doyoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar dia itu!" gemas Doyoon.

"Jun, lalu setelah ini apa?" tanya Jisoo. Jun, Si Penyusun Rencana, hanya menyeringai senang.

"Lihat saja setelah ini!" Jun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Ming Ming.

" _Hallo? Ming Ming-ya?" –Jun_

" _Hng? Apa Wen?" –Ming Ming_

" _Ish! Kita akan ke rencana tiga!" –Jun_

" _Eh? Memangnya sudah yang satu dua?" –Ming Ming_

" _Sudah! Ini yang terakhir!" –Jun_

" _Tapi kalau aku dibunuh olehnya bagaimana?" –Ming Ming_

" _Wonu akan membunuhnya balik!" –Seungcheol_

" _Oh? Seungcheol hyung? Kau memang tahu rencananya?" –Ming Ming_

" _Tidak, Jun tidak memberi tahuku! Dia hanya memintaku melihat hasil akhirnya!" –Seungcheol_

" _Oh? Baiklah, apa rencana ketigamu?" –Ming Ming_

" _Kau bersama Wonwoo?" –Jihoon_ , entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan keberadaan si namja emo.

" _Ani, dia sedang ada di toilet!" –Ming Ming_

" _Baiklah, rencana ketiga adalah –"_

.

.

Mingyu duduk tidak jauh dari Wonwoo dan Ming Ming berada sekarang. Mereka menaiki banyak wahana di Lotte World, menikmati semuanya, karena belum tentu Ming Ming dan dia bisa kemari lagi.

"Ming Ming-ya~" Ming Ming menoleh, kini mereka berjalan menuju Ferris Wheel.

"Berhenti sebentar!" keduanya pun akhirnya berhenti.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Wonwoo nampak terdiam sejenak.

"Rencana siapa ini?" Ming Ming nampak mengernyit sesaat, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau menyadarinya ya? Aku kira tidak, hahaha... ini rencana Jun!" jawab Ming Ming dengan tawa renyah.

"Jadi kau tak benar-benar merindukanku dan tidak benar-benar mengajakku keluar?" tanya Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia kecewa. Ming Ming yang melihat wajah kecewa hyungnya agaknya sedikit menyesal. Ia rangkul hyung emo manisnya itu.

"Tidak hyung, kalau yang dua itu memang rencanaku sendiri. Jadi Wen itu memasukaknya menjadi salah satu rencananya. Aku senang menghabiskan waktuku denganmu walaupun singkat hyung~" Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar merindukanku dan mengajakku bermain?" Ming Ming mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Kemudian keduanya kembali berjalan menuju Ferris Wheel.

Mingyu yang di belakang mereka semakin panas. Ia cemburu, namun ketika hendak melangkah maju, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Itu Doyoon.

"Hyung?" Doyoon tersenyum kecil, mengode agar Mingyu mengikutinya.

Saat dirasa jauh dari keramaian, tiba-tiba Doyoon dengan sekuat tenaganya memukul Mingyu cukup keras hingga membuat sang visual yang tidak sigap oleng. **BUGH!**

"H-hyung?" Mingyu menatap tak percaya, hyung yang dulu ia anggap "eomma" itu kini memukulnya.

"Aku belum puas Mingyu, bagaimana ini?" tanya Doyoon dengan nada datar yang jarang Mingyu dengar.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu tak percaya. Doyoon mendekat dan menarik kerah Mingyu, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

"Kau- kenapa kau tak balas memukulku, hm?" tanya Doyoon dengan nada ramah yang mengerikan. Mingyu tak mampu menjawab.

' _Ini bukan Doyoon hyung!'_ batinnya.

"Aku dengar kau dan Wonu- **KU** adalah sepasang kekasih. Lalu? kenapa aku melihat Wonwoo tampak lebih senang dan bahagia bersama Ming Ming?" tanya Doyoon –lagi- dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **BUGH!** "JAWAB AKU KIM MINGYU!" teriak Doyoon marah sembari memukul Mingyu lagi. Dan namja tampan itu lidahnya nampak kelu untuk menjawab.

"Kau- apa kau pikir aku tak pernah melihat momentmu dengan orang lain yang begitu banyak, eh? Bolehkah aku **MEMBENCIMU** saat ini, Kim Mingyu? KENAPA KAU TAK SEBEGITU PEKANYA PADA PERASAAN WONWOO YANG HANYA UNTUKMU, HAH?!" Mingyu hanya bisa diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa kau harus menyakitinya?" Doyoon melepaskan cengkramannya pada Mingyu, sehingga namja tampan itu jatuh. Doyoon sendiri menunduk dengan tangan terkepal.

"Kenapa... kenapa ia harus denganmu? Kenapa ia memilihmu? Kenapa? KENAPA?!" wajah tampan Doyoon berubah merah dan basah.

"Hyung~" lirih Mingyu. Doyoon mendongak.

"Jisoo bilang pernah bilang padaku, 'Aku tak bisa melepas Wonwoo bersama Mingyu, meskipun mereka selalu bersama, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melepasnya, aku tak bisa', kau tahu? Jisoo mengatakannya dengan putus asa?" Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Yang ditakutkan Jisoo benar-benar terjadi. Kau selalu mempermainkan perasaan Wonwoo tanpa tahu dia bagaimana. Kenapa kau menjadikannya kekasih jika perasaannya selalu kau mainkan, eh? Kenapa?! Jawab aku! Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi, HAH?! Tidak tahu jawabannya?" Mingyu menunduk.

"Doyoong hyungie?" Doyoon dan Mingyu sama-sama menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dan Ming Ming yang memergoki mereka berdua.

"Wonu-yaa?" panggil Doyoon serak, ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Hyungie? Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo membalas pelukkan Doyoon, Ming Ming yang di belakangnya bisa menatap wajah Doyoon yang menyeringai jahil. Namja bermata kucing itu menghela nafas.

' _Wen, apalagi yang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakan Doyoon hyung?'_ batin Ming Ming heran.

"Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Doyoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kenapa kau memilih orang yang hanya bisa menyakitimu? Kenapa kau memilih orang yang hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaanmu? Kenapa Wonu-ya? Kenapa?" tanya Doyoon dengan nada lelah dan suara serak.

"Hyung? A-apa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo masih tak mengerti, meskipun di hadapannya ada sosok Mingyu, ia enggan melihat namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Ia masih kecewa, ia masih kesal, ia masih marah, dan ia masih merasa sakit!

"Kenapa? Kenapa dulu kau tak menerimaku? Kenapa dulu kau malah menerimanya? Bukannya Jisoo sudah memperingatimu? Kau sakit kan sekarang? Jawab aku! Dadamu sesak dan hatimu sakit!" Doyoon mengatakannya sembari mengguncang tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang entah kenapa Doyoon rasa semakin kurus.

"A-Aku a-aku aku..." Wonwoo menunduk tak berani menatap Doyoon dan Mingyu. Ming Ming di belakangnya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Aku mencintainya hyung... a-aku saat itu, hanya me-menganggapmu sebagai hyungku. Maafkan aku... aku..." Doyoon menatapnya skeptis.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepasnya Wonu? Dia menyakitimu kan?" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Meskipun aku terluka, aku sakit, aku tak bisa melepasnya, hyung. Aku mencintainya, sangat, meskipun ia sering selingkuh dariku, aku... aku masih mencintainya.. katakan aku bodoh, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan hyung... aku... aku tak bisa melepasnya, ia berharga untukku, ia sangat berarti untukku... hiks" lolos juga air mata Wonwoo di hadapan ketiganya. Ming Ming berinisiatif mendekati Wonwoo dan mengusap pundak namja emo manis itu. Mingyu berdiri, ia ingin sekali mendekati Wonwoo, tapi di sana ada Doyoon.

"Wonu-hyungg~" Mingyu benar-benar merasa bersalah pada namja emo manis berstatus kekasihnya itu. Ia benar-benar bodoh, sungguh bodoh karena selalu membuat namja manis itu menangis karenanya.

"Hyungg~" Doyoon menyingkir saat dirasa Mingyu mendekat, dalam sekejap Wonwoo sudah tenggelam dalam pelukkan hangat Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut halus Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku hyungg, maaff... aku benar-benar bodoh, aku... aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri, maafkan aku... aku... aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, maafkan aku selalu menyakitimu, membuatmu terluka, tapi kau selalu ada untukku, aku..." Wonwoo menangis pelan. Ia tahu perasaan Mingyu sekarang.

"Kau... kau mungkin bosan mendengar kata maaf dariku, tapi aku... aku bersungguh-sungguh sekarang, aku benar-benar tak akan melukaimu lagi... aku...maafkan aku...!" Wonwoo tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, ia menangis.

"Mingyu-yaa.. Mingyu... Mingyuuu..." Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyungg~ aku di sini... aku di sini... untukmu, maafkan akuu... kau segalanya untukku hyung, kau... kau harta berhargaku... maafkan aku... saranghae" Mingyu mendongakan wajah Wonwoo dan mengecup sekilas bibir namja manis itu dan kembali memeluknya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau berani kembali mengingkari janjimu, eh?" tiba-tiba Seungcheol muncul, diikuti Junghan, Jisoo, Jihoon, Jun, dan Minghao.

"Hyung?" Seungcheol menatap menuntut jawaban.

"Putuskan Wonwoo dan biarkan ia bersama orang lain yang jauh lebih mencintainya!" jawab Doyoon dingin. Mingyu terbelalak mendengarnya, ada maksud tersirat dari perkataannya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" jawab Mingyu tegas. Ia tak mau Wonwoo pergi lagi.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Dengan begini kan aku bisa kembali ke China dengan tenang, Wonu hyung, nanti kalau Mingyu selingkuh lagi, hubungi aku, oke? Aku akan datang hanya untukmu!" ujar Ming Ming, Wonwoo yang sudah melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Mingyu, berbalik menatap Ming Ming dan mengangguk ceria.

"Pasti Ming Ming-ya~" jawab Wonwoo.

"Nah, Jun hyung! Rencanamu berhasil dengan sempurna!" ujar Jihoon ceria. Jun mengangguk. Mingyu menatap tak percaya, ia dikerjai?

"YAK!" kesalnya. Lainnya tertawa.

"Kau juga tahu tentang ini hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo, namja itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baru saja~" jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu mendelik kesal.

"Awas saja kalian! Tak akan aku izinkan kalian bersama dengan Wonu **KU!** " mereka membelalak kaget.

"YAK! Tak bisa begitu!" kesal Minghao. Oh ayolah~ Minghao sangat senang bersama Wonwoo, dan namja tiang tak peka itu mau memonopoli Wonu hyungnya seorang diri?

"Sialan kau Mingyu!" kesal Junghan, ia sangat senang dekat dengan Wonwoo, orangnya menyenangkan, dan namja tiang sayangnya tampan itu melarangnya dekat dengan si emo manis itu?

' _Waah! Minta dihajar dia!'_ batin Junghan kesal.

Seungcheol, Jisoo, Jun, Jihoon, Doyoon dan Ming Ming mendelik tak terima, mereka sudah bersiap menghajar Mingyu yang dengan seenaknya melarang mereka dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau jaga terus menerus Mingyu. Aku bisa bosan jika hanya dihadapkan dengan wajahmu yang sayangnya tampan itu. Aku juga butuh mereka. Aku mohon jangan mengekangku dekat dengan mereka, arrachi? Aku hanya milikmu!" ujar Wonwoo yang berhasil membuat semuanya iri pada Mingyu. Namja visual Seventeen itu dengan senang hati memeluk sang kekasih.

"Kau memang milikku!"

"HEI HEI HEI! HENTIKAN! INI PUBLIK BODOH!" ujar Jihoon kesal, dibantu Doyoon dan Ming Ming mereka memisahkan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. Jihoon memeluk lengan Wonwoo erat.

"Awas saja kau menyakitinya lagi, Kim! Aku bunuh kau!" ancam Jihoon, Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Ia mengusak rambut lembut Jihoon. Manik elang Wonwoo menatap Doyoon. Ia mendekati namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu dan memeluknya.

"Hyungku sayang, maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku~" Doyoon menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Ne, aku tahu kok. Aku menyayangimu, Wonu-yaa~" Wonwoo tersenyum ceria.

"Aku tahu, aku juga menyayangi hyung!" ujar Wonwoo sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau dia selingkuh, hubungi aku atau Ming Ming, kita kencan bertiga oke?!" Wonwoo mengangguk ceria.

"Tentu saja!" Mingyu mendelik.

"HEI!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

jjjangg jjjanggg!

ini part 3 dari chap 4!

chap 5nya tunggu di beberapa hari ke depann

oke big thanks for reviewers and readers

read and review again!

paypay^^


	7. Chapter 7

Wonwoo Hyung Untukku Hari Ini! (Part 1)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Chan:

Dorm Seventeen

Minggu

05.00 KST

Terlalu dini untuk para member bangun, jadi jangan heran kalau mendapati dorm ini sepi. Namun, Chan, si maknae, harus bangun pagi agar tak terlambat ke sekolah. Sedang para hyungnya masih di _la la land_ masing-masing.

Baru saja Chan selesai mandi dan bersiap, namun, tak ada satu pun dari hyungnya yang beranjak bangun atau apapun itu. Membuatnya kesal, ia butuh sarapan, hari ini ada test olahraga, dan jangan suruh Chan memasak, bisa-bisa dapur yang tertata rapi itu penuh dengan warna hitam.

Berinisiatif, Chan membangunkan sang juru koki, Jun, namun yang ia dapat adalah tendangan dari sang hyung China. Merengut, dia beranjak membangunkan sang "eomma" dalam grup, Junghan, namun ia urung mengingat sang "eomma" ada dalam kungkungan sang "appa".

Chan terdiam dia melirik jam, sudah pukul enam pagi, dan dia bisa terlambat kalau tidak segera. Berinisiatif, akhirnya pilihan terakhir jatuh pada hyung emo manisnya itu, Wonwoo. Kenapa? Karena waktun Wonwoo untuknya hanya dua jam, dan tidak lebih, kenapa? Ya karena siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu?

Chan beranjak masuk ke kamar Mingyu-Wonwoo dan Jun-Minghao (anggep aja gitu). Sebenarnya Chan tidak mau membangunkannya, karena membangunkan Wonwoo, sama dengan membangunkan serigala lapar yang memeluk hyungnya itu. Tapi dia butuh sarapan, dan hyung emonya itu tak akan tega padanya. Mengingat Wonwoo adalah "eomma" kedua untuk Chan.

"Wonu hyung, bangunlah Chan lapar dan harus segera berangkat!" Wonwoo bereaksi pelan, namun pelukkan di pinggan rampingnya mengerat.

"Hyunggg~ ayolah, Chan bisa terlambat! Chan butuh makanan, hari ini ada test! Wonu hyungg~" Wonwoo membuka matanya segera dan menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu.

"Ayo, aku buatkan makanan sederhana saja, ya?" Chan mengangguk, apapun itu yang penting ia makan dan bisa berangkat.

Dapur

Chan duduk di pojok kasur Jisoo. Dia tak mau ambil resiko ditendang. Lima menit kemudian, Wonwoo kembali dengan makanan di tangannya.

"Gomawo hyungg~" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Chan lembut, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Terlanjur bangun ya mandi saja sekalian.

Saat Chan makan, Junghan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, Chan? Kau sudah akan berangkat?" Chan menggumam pelan.

"Setelah sarapanku habis!" jawab Chan dan dengan segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di rambutnya, sedang Junghan gantian masuk kamar mandi.

"Chan, mau diantar?" tanya Wonwoo, Chan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tak mau merepotkan, tapi hyung nanti jemput aku ya?" Wonwoo mengangguk. Seringai manis tersungging di bibir Chan tanpa diketahui Wonwoo.

' _Hari ini Wonwoo hyung milikku!'_

Selesai sarapan, Chan dengan segera memakai sepatunya.

"HYUNG AKU BERANGKAT!" teriaknya dan segera berlalu, menimbulkan suara berdebum keras.

"NEEEE!"

Dorm

10.00 KST

Mingyu merengut kesal saat Wonwoo seharian ini tampak mengacuhkannya, meskipun kekasihnya itu duduk di pangkuannya, tapi mata Wonwoo fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang apa sih hyung?" tanya Mingyu penasaran juga. Sejak tadi hyungnya tak lepas dari ponselnya.

"Berkirim pesan dengan Doyoon hyung. Dia bilang, dia rindu padaku!" Mingyu mendengus. Dia jadi ingat kejadian di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu benar-benar, dia kesal, malu, dan... senang?

Setidaknya ia menang dari Doyoon dalam mengalahkan hati Wonwoo. Tapi? Dia menggeram kesal, saat dalang dibalik itu semua adalah Jun, hyung Chinanya.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Nanti temani aku menjemput Chan ya? Dia bilang pulang sekolah nanti minta dijemput olehku. Ya ya ya?" mohon Wonwoo dengan wajah lucunya. Membuat Mingyu gemas untuk tidak mencubitnya.

"Iya iya, nanti aku temani! Nah, sekarang bangun dari dudukmu, ayo bersihkan kamar! Jun hyung akan menendang kita nanti!" Wonwoo tertawa pelan, Jun mana mau menendangnya, yang ada Minghao akan menendang Jun balik.

"NE!" keduanya pun beranjak membersihkan ruang kamar mereka, ya meskipun sedikit bumbu omelan dari Jun.

Sedang di dapur, Junghan memarahi Seungcheol yang tidak bisa membersihkan piring dengan benar.

"Seungcheol hyung! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masak membersihkan piring saja tidak bisa? Kau kalah dengan maknae linemu!" sindir Junghan kesal. Pasalnya setelah Seungcheol membersihkan piring, Junghan akan kembali membersihkannya.

"Ukh! Maafkan aku, Junghan-ah, iya iya aku bersihkan dengan benar!" Junghan tersenyum kecil. Di belakang mereka ada Jisoo dan Jihoon yang bertugas memilah dan mencuci pakaian, setelah itu laundry untuk setrikanya.

"Haahh~ apa Seungcheol hyung perlu diberi bimbingan khusus mencuci piring?" tanya Jihoon menyindir, Jisoo hanya tertawa pelan. Di dapur masih terdengar omelan Junghan.

"YAK! SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! YANG DISABUN ITU PIRINGNYA BUKAN AKU!" kesal Junghan, dia balas mengoles sabun di wajah Seungcheol.

"Yaish!" kesal Seungcheol, dan terjadilah perang sabun di dapur. Jisoo dan Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"HYUNG! JANGAN MAIN SABUN! LANTAINYA BARU SAJA AKU DAN HANSOL PEL!" marah Seungkwan yang tahu kalau lantai dapur yang baru saja ia dan Hansol pel kembali basah.

"MIAN SEUNGKWANIE!" balas keduanya dari dapur.

"NANTI PEL LAGI YA HYUNG!" ingat Seungkwan masih berteriak, mengingat ia berada di ruang tengah setelah mengomel pada hyungnya.

"NEEE!" balas kedua hyung tertuanya.

"YA! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" marah Jihoon, Jisoo menatap datar kekasihnya.

"Kau juga baru berteriak, Jihoonie~" ingat Jisoo. Jihoon nyengir.

Sedang di tempat Soonyoung dan Seokmin, keduanya ribut soal sprei kasur. Seokmin mau yang berwarna kuning, sedang Soonyoung mau yang warna biru.

"Kuning, Soonyoungie~" mata Soonyoung menyipit tajam.

"Tidak! Aku maunya biru! Dan aku ini hyungmu!" balas Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku maunya kuning!" Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Biru!"

"Kuning!"

"Biru!"

"Kuning!"

"Biru!"

"PINKK!" akhirnya teriakkan kesal Jun membuat keduanya berhenti dan menatap hyung China mereka dengan senyum kikuk.

"Hehehe hai hyung!" ucap Seokmin ngawur.

"Sekali lagi aku dengar kalian ribut! Tak akan ada jatah makan siang untuk kalian!" ancam Jun sadis.

"HAH?! JANGAN!" ujar keduanya kompak. Jun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Minghao, awasi mereka!" titah Jun, namja berambut poodle itu mengangguk. Setelah itu Jun pergi dari sana.

"Hyung, bukannya kalian bisa menggunakannya di tempat tidur masing-masing?" tanya Minghao heran. Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang baru saja sadar langsung menepuk kening mereka.

"Iya juga!" Minghao mendengus malas.

Dorm

12.00 KST

Acara bersih-bersih dorm baru saja selesai. Jun dan Mingyu berada di dapur untuk memasak. Sedang yang lain sudah tepar di ruang tengah, ada juga yang pergi mandi.

"Oh ya, apa nanti ada yang mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Chan memintaku menjemputnya nanti pulang sekolah. Jadi ada yang mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo. Semua berpikir.

"Aku rasa kau lebih baik membeli snack, karena kita kehabisa camilan, jangan lupakan es krim juga untu persediaan. Lalu garam dan gula, Oh! Jangan lupa buah-buahan, em? Ada lagi?" jawab dan tanya Junghan pada member lain.

"Shampoo dan deterjen juga pengharum ruangan!" Wonwoo menulis dengan cepat dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada lagi?" mereka menggeleng.

"Daging dan ikan!" jawab Jun dari dapur. Wonwoo menatap tak percaya.

"Uangnya uang kalian! Bisa habis uangku nanti!" mereka mendengus dan mengangguk. Seungcheol menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada Wonwoo.

"Bagus!" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ayo makan!" semua langsung menyerbu makanan di hadapan mereka.

Broadcasting High School

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Hari ini semua siswa pulang pukul empat sore, biasanya malah pukul enam atau jika ada tambahan jam bisa sampai malam. Nah, beruntungnya Chan adalah karena hari ini Wonwoo hyungnya menjemputnya.

"Chan? Kau semangat sekali? Ada apa?" tanya teman sebangkunya.

"Oh? Tidak, aku hanya senang karena dijemput itu saja!" jawab Chan dengan senyum cerianya.

"Hyungmu?" Chan mengangguk.

"Aku duluan ya! Bye!" Chan dengan segera berlari keluar kelas, sedang temannya tadi hanya menggeleng maklum.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Wonwoo dan Mingyu berdiri bersisihan. Hingga suara Chan membuat mereka menoleh.

"Hyungiee~" Wonwoo tersenyum di balik maskernya.

' _EH? Mingyu hyung? Aish!'_ batin Chan kesal, satu hari bersama Wonwoo hyungnya tak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Kajja!" Wonwoo merangkul Chan dan Mingyu berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Oh, Chan! Kita mampir dulu ya di supermarket, ada pesanan yang harus dibeli!" Chan mengangguk. Ketiganya berbelok ke arah supermarket yang tak jauh dari sekolah Chan. Wonwoo dengan segera pergi ke bagian bahan-bahan dapur. Chan yang menunggu merengut kesal. Mingyu berjalan ke arah bagian buah-buahan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ikut sih?" kesal Chan pada Mingyu yang baru saja kembali.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku hanya menemani kekasihku, dia sendiri yang minta ditemani!" jawab Mingyu acuh.

"Hei, lebih baik kau pergi ke bagian snack dan es krim! Sana!" Chan yang dimintai tolong merengut kesal.

"Ish!" selesai memilah dan memilih, mereka membayar bahan belanjaan tersebut dan pergi pulang.

"Hyung, Wonwoo hyung! Apa kau mau menemaniku hari ini?" Wonwoo melirik Chan dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum.

"Yeey! Hanya berdua ya hyung!" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil. Mingyu mendelik di belakang mereka.

"Tidak boleh!" Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan menatap Mingyu memelas.

"Ayolah, aku mau bermain dan menemani Chan~ ya Mingyu ya ya ya?" Mingyu menghela nafas. Satu harinya akan suram tanpa Wonwoo.

"Mingyuu~"

"Hyungg~" Mingyu yang diberi dua tatapan aegyo itu mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeeyy! Kau yang terbaik, Mingyu-ya!" Wonwoo memeluk tubuh tinggi Mingyu.

"Iya iya~" Mingyu menepuk kepala Wonwoo.

' _Akhirrnyyaaa!'_ seru Chan dalam hati.

"Kajja!"

Mingyu bersumpah ia melihat Chan menyeringai menang menatapnya. Ia mendengus saat tahu itu modus dari sang maknae.

"Awas kau!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

chap 5 datanggg! karena banyak yang minta jangan END ya ini nggak di END kok.

Oke, ini chapnya Meanie dan Chan part 1, tunggu review yang memadai, nanti part 2nya di update secepatnya!

thanks to readers and reviewers

read and review again! fav and follow sekalian!

paypay^^


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo Hyung Untukku Hari Ini! (Part 2)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Chan:

Dorm Seventeen

 **BRAK!**

"OMO!" pekik seluruh member Seventeen yang terkejut mendengar pintu dorm yang dibanting. Junghan selaku "eomma" Seventeen itu men _deathglare_ siapapun yang berani membanting pintu sekencang itu.

"YAK! KIM MINGYU! APA LAGI SEKARANG MASALAHMU, HAH?!" marah Junghan. Mingyu yang memang tak tahu keberadaan Junghan yang menunggunya itu terkejut.

"Hyung?" gumamnya. Junghan mendelik kesal.

"Kenapa kau membanting pintu, HAH?! Kau tak tahu berapa harganya? Itu pintu mahal, apalagi nanti biaya perbaikannya! Kenapa kau malah membantingnya sekencang itu? beruntung seluruh member tak ada yang mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung! Kenapa kau kembali sendiri? Mana Wonwoo dan Chan?" serentetan omelan Junghan berhenti, ketika namja cantik itu menanyakan keberadaan dua anaknya yang lain. Mingyu yang baru saja selesai "makan omelan" dari Junghan, terdiam sesaat, hingga kemudian wajah keruhnya kembali muncul.

"Wonwoo hyung diseret Chan untuk menemaninya entah kemana itu, dan ini semua pesanan kalian! Aku mau ke kamar dulu!" Mingyu meletakkan bungkusan itu di ruang tengah depan tv, member lain segera berkumpul dan Mingyu pergi ke kamar dengan serentetan sumpah serapah untuk sang maknae tercinta.

Amusement Park

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika melihat Chan begitu gembira. Mereka tak perlu khawatir soal fans, tempat ini bahkan bisa dikatakan sepi. Namun, keduanya tetap menikmati apapun yang ada di sana.

"Hyung, ini sudah hampir malam, ayo pulang! Badanku lengket semua!" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar ajakan Chan, dia juga sudah merindukan Mingyu. Sebersit rasa bersalah menjalarinya.

"Kajja!" keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dengan diiringi canda tawa, Chan menceritakan banyak hal lucu di sekolahnya, dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum atau tertawa menanggapinya.

Dorm

Mereka sampai dorm pukul setengah tujuh. Dan memang sudah bisa diprediksi jika "eomma" Seventeen itu mengomeli mereka.

"Iya iya hyung, mian. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu! Chan cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu!" ujar dan titah Wonwoo. Chan mengangguk patuh. Junghan hanya menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil Jisoo, namja emo yang hendak ke kamar itu menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi dengan Mingyu? Dia belum keluar kamar sejak pulang tadi!" ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo menghela nafas.

"Dia tak ada apa-apa hyung, hanya cemburu saja!" jawab Wonwoo. Giliran Jisoo yang menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dia merasa Mingyu cemburu berlebihan.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jihoon juga penasaran.

"Chan hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya selama satu hari ini. Dan sepertinya Mingyu tak menyukainya. Sudahlah, aku akan menemuinya!" beberapa member yang mendengar penuturan Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menggeleng.

"Dasa Kim Mingyu!" gerutu mereka.

Meanie's Room

Mingyu sedang tidur dengan tubuh berbalut selimut, hanya rambutnya saja yang terlihat. Wonwoo yang melihatnya mendesah pelan. Dengan segera ia gantungkan jaket, syal, dan beanienya. Kemudian ia dekati Mingyu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mingyu-ya~" Mingyu yang merasa terusik menggeram pelan, namun kembali tidur, membuat Wonwoo berdecak kesal.

"Mingyu-ya Mingyu-ya Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu menghela nafas saat tahu kekasihnya sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya. Ia mengerang pelan dan membuka mata. Ia turunkan selimutnya dan berbalik menatap kekasih emonya yang manis itu.

"Hmm? Sudah pulang?" tanya Mingyu serak, suara khas orang bangun tidur. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu yang bernada menyindir.

"Mingyuuuu~" Mingyu menghela nafas, matanya yang hampir tertutup itu kini kembali terbuka.

"Apa, hyung?" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi mendengar Mingyu tak seperti biasanya.

"Ish! Kau kenapa? Aku kan sudah pulang, lagipula aku hanya menemani Chan, Mingyu-ya~ jangan acuhkan akuu~" Mingyu bangun dengan memijit pelipisnya, entah kenapa kepalanya pusing. Wonwoo juga ikut bangun dan menatap Mingyu.

"Iya iya, aku sedang tak mood saja hyung, Chan memintamu di saat aku sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang!" ujar Mingyu sembari menatap sang hyung dengan senyum tipis.

"Mingyu~" Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala sang hyung.

"Keluarlah hyung, aku masih mau istirahat!" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau menemanimu!" ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Ini harimu dengan Chan. Satu harimu akan berakhir pukul dua belas lebih satu nanti!" Wonwoo merengut. Ia masih mau bersama kekasih tampannya!

"Mingyuuuu~" Mingyu terkekeh melihat Wonwoo yang merajuk.

"Nanti malam kan kau bisa menemaniku hyung~" Wonwoo menghela nafas mengalah.

"Tapi sekarang sudah hampir makan malam. Ayo bangun! Nanti kau sakit jika tidak makan!" Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Wonwoo berdiri terlebih dahulu baru diikuti Mingyu. Namun jalan Mingyu sedikit terhuyung. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin ia merasa kepalanya pusing, namun dia diam tak mengatakan apapun pada sang kekasih, tak mau membuatnya khawatir, dan yang ia butuhkan adalah Wonwoo, namun Chan terburu mendahuluinya.

"Mingyu? Gwaenchana?" karena melamun ia tak sadar kekasihnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Gwaenchana hyung, ayo makan!" Mingyu menggenggam jemarin ramping nan kurus Wonwoo, dan menggandengnya menuju ruang makan yang sudah ribut. Dan jujur saja membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Wonwoo diam-diam menatap sang kekasih yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia yakin ada yang salah dengan kekasih tampannya.

Selesai makan, Chan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Hyung, temani aku mengerjakan tugas ya?" Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Junghan, Jun, dan Jihoon yang sedang mencuci piring merasa ada yang hilang.

"AH! Seharian ini aku tak mendengar suara ribut Mingyu dan Soonyoung!" ujar Jun.

"Kau benar! Mingyu kenapa ya? Sejak kemarin ia hanya menempel pada Wonwoo dan diam saja. Seperti bukan Kim Mingyu~" ujar Jihoon menimpali.

"Satu hari Wonwoo boleh tidak ya untukku juga?" gumam Junghan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh kedua dongsaengnya.

"Kenapa hyung ingin satu hari bersama Wonwoo?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Ne, bukannya kau biasanya juga sudah bersama Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon heran. Junghan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Jun tepat sasaran. Junghan semakin menunduk.

"Apa lagi yang dibuat leader satu itu padamu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan lirik rappnya, aku tahu ia leader dan posisinya rapper, tapi kan setidaknya dia memperhatikanku juga~ hiks~ Dia tak seperti Jihoonnie yang sibuk membuat lagu tapi masih bisa memperhatikan Jisoo~ hiks~" Jihoon dan Jun menatap prihatin.

"Sepertinya penyakit tidak peka Mingyu menular pada Seungcheol hyung!" ledek Jun. Jihoon mengangguk setuju.

"Akan aku marahi Seungcheol hyung!" ujar Jisoo yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

"J-jangan!" cegah Junghan, terlambat Jisoo sudah pergi ke kamar Seungcheol.

Kita lupakan mereka sejenak, dan kembali pada Wonwoo dan Chan. Wonwoo dengan sabarnya mengajari Chan, Seungkwan dan Minghao yang bersama keduanya seperti melihat ibu yang mengajari anaknya.

"Aku jugaa mauuuu~" rengek Seungkwan. Wonwoo menoleh.

"Ada apa, Seungkwanie?" Seungkwan duduk di samping Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku juga mau kau ajari!" rengek Seungkwan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, Minghao memekik melihatnya. Padahal Wonwoo sudah sering tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa Minghao selalu memekik kagum.

"Kau dan Mingyu kan sudah lulus, Seungkwanie~" Seungkwan cemberut.

"Hyung! Yang ini bagaimana?" Wonwoo kembali mengajari Chan dan mengabaikan Seungkwan yang ikut melihat Chan. Minghao yang tak ada kerjaan pun jadi ikut-ikutan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar teriakkan dari kamar Seokmin-Soonyoung.

"KYAAA! SEOKMIN BUANG KECOANYAAA!" Seokmin mencari sapu atau apapun itu yang bisa membuang kecoa yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana dan mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan sang kekasih.

"HUWAAA! SEOKMINN DIA ADA DI SEPRAIMUU!" Seokmin sebenarnya heran, Soonyoung itu kan tidurnya di atas, kenapa ia yang berteriak heboh saat kecoanya saja bahkan tak ada di kasurnya.

"SEOKMIIINNN!" Seokmin berhasil membuang kecoanya keluar dorm, sempat membuat beberapa member terkejut, Jihoon dan Seungkwan saja sampai memekik takut.

"Hyung!" Soonyoung menatap Seokmin innocent.

"Ne?" Seokmin menghela nafas.

"Kau ini kenapa berteriak? Padahal kecoanya kan ada di kasurku, bukan kasurmu!" Soonyoung terdiam sesaat lalu menepuk keningnya.

"Iya juga, kenapa tadi aku berteriak?" tanya Soonyoung balik dengan wajah polosnya. Seokmin menahan gemas.

' _Bukan kekasihku sudah aku buang kau ke Sungai Han hyung!'_ batin Seokmin.

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur! Sudah malam!" Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring, namun-

"EH! Seokmin-a, jalja!" Seokmin tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, jalja hyung~" ya walaupun sekarang masih jam delapan, tapi rasa kantuk telah menjalari mereka, mengingat besok ada jadwal yang bisa dikatakan padat.

Sedang Mingyu di kamar yang sedang istirahat, menggeram pelan saat tadi mendengar teriakkan Soonyoung, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sekarang. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mencari Wonwoo. Saat menemukan Wonwoo sedang mengajari Chan ditemani Seungkwan dan Minghao ia tersenyum kecil.

' _Chan memang membutuhkan mereka. Mengingat ia maknae dan rumahnya juga jauh dari Seoul!'_ batin Mingyu. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya sedang ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu hanya bergumam. Wonwoo membalas gumaman itu juga dengan gumaman. Seungkwan dan Minghao bergantian mengajari Chan di beberapa soal yang mereka pahami. Wonwoo merasa aneh saat menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

' _Panas'_

"Mingyu-ya, kau sakit?" bisik Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya diam, nafasnya yang berat itu menggelitik leher Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ya ke kamar saja ya, setelah selesai dengan Chan, aku akan menyusulmu nanti!" Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Wonwoo-ya~" jika Mingyu sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel "hyung" berarti namja itu sedang tak ingin diusik.

"Arraseo arraseo" Chan yang memperhatikan mereka tersenyum jengkel.

' _Rusak sudah satu hariku dengan Wonwoo hyung, eh? Tapi kenapa sepertinya Mingyu hyung sakit? Hahh~ sepertinya satu hariku memang harus berhenti dulu!'_ batin Chan.

"Selesai!" ujar Chan ceria saat semua tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk itu sudah selesai.

"Mingyu-ya, ayo berdiri! Kita ke kamar!" Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tanga besar Mingyu. Beberapa member yang berada di sana seperti Jun, Minghao, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jihoon, dan Junghan menatap iri betapa perhatiannya Wonwoo pada Mingyu, begitu juga sebaliknya Mingyu yang perhatian pada Wonwoo. Terlebih Junghan, ia kesal, Seungcheol tak seperti itu padanya. Sedang Chan menatap keduanya polos.

"Ayo!" Wonwoo memapah tubuh besar Mingyu dan membawanya ke kamar. Lalu mengistirahatkannya.

"Aku ambil obat, air, dan kompres dulu ya? Kau demam~" Mingyu mengangguk. Setelah menyelimuti Mingyu, Wonwoo pergi keluar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali.

"Bangun dulu, ayo minum obatnya!" Mingyu bangun dengan lemas dan duduk bersandar. Wonwoo dengan telaten meminumkan obat tersebut, ia juga kembali membantu Mingyu berbaring dan mengompres kening Mingyu yang panas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sakit? Kau membuatku khawatir!" Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan semakin khawatir!" balas Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis, ia kemudian berbaring di sebelah Mingyu, mengecup bibir Mingyu lembut.

"Ayo tidur, besok sudah ada banyak jadwal, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi!" Mingyu mengangguk. Lengan kurus itu memeluknya, Mingyu tersenyum lembut. Ia rapikan rambut Wonwoo.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar! Aku atur suhu ruangannya dulu!" Wonwoo beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri untuk mengatur suhu ruangan dengan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Agar Mingyu bisa sembuh lebih cepat.

"Nah, ayo tidur!" Wonwoo kembali ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Mingyu.

"Jaljayo Mingyu-ya, saranghae, cepat sembuh ya! Chu~" Mingyu mengangguk kecil.

"Ne hyung, nado saranghae~" dan mereka tidur dengan berpelukan.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

Omake 1

Sedang Junghan di luar kamar yang tak sengaja melihat adegan Mingyu-Wonwoo di hadapannya itu kembali merengut.

"Hiks hiks huwweeeee~" dia berlari ke tempat Jihoon kemudian memeluknya.

"Hyung ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Junghan mendongak dan sesenggukkan.

"Aku iri pada Mingyuuu~" Jihoon menghela nafas, siapa sih yang tidak iri pada Mingyu yang mendapat perhatian besar dari Wonwoo dan juga sebaliknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" Junghan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jihoon.

"Aku benar-benar ingin satu hari bersama Wonwoo!" ujar Junghan. Jihoon mendelik.

"Kau bisa mati dikuliti Mingyu kalau dia sudah sembuh hyung!" Junghan cemberut.

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jisoo tak kembali-kembali?" Jihoon mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Junghan dan Jihoon menuju kamar SeungHan.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" teriak Jisoo kesal. Pasalnya sejak tadi pertama ia masuk, Seungcheol tidur seperti orang mati. Bagaimana mau memarahi sang leader yang mengabaikan sang kekasih, kalau orangnya saja molor.

"Eh? Pantas rasanya senyap. Dia tidur?" Jihoon hanya bisa menatap _speechless._

"Aku nyerah! Urus saja sendiri Junghan! Aku mau tidur, ayo Jihooniee!" keduanya pun pergi dari sana meninggalkan Junghan yang melongo.

"HUWWAAAAA~"

.

.

Omake 2

Dorm

Keesokan paginya, Mingyu bangun dan mendapati kekasih manisnya itu tengah menatapnya. Mereka berpelukan sejak tidur sampai bangun, membuat Jun-Minghao yang sekamar dengan mereka jengah karena iri.

"Pagi Mingyuuu~" sapa Wonwoo ceria.

"Pagi hyungku sayang~" balas Mingyu dengan senyuman lembutnya. Wonwoo merona sendiri jadinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Yang aku butuhkan saat sakit itu kau hyungie~ jadinya aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat!" Wonwoo merona. Ia benar-benar merasa berharga dan dibutuhkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ini sebagai balasan karena kau juga selalu menemaniku saat aku sakit!" Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Wonwoo tanpa nafsu.

 **PLAK! PLAK!**

Jun dengan teganya memukul pantat keduanya. Jengan juga dia melihat adegan romantis Meanie. Bukan jengah karena terlalu apa, tapi karena ia iri. Ia tak bisa seperti itu dengan Minghao.

"Cepat bangun! Jangan bermesraan pagi-pagi!" kesal Jun. Mingyu melotot kesal, moment paginya dengan hyung kesayangannya hancur sudah karena Jun.

"Ck! Bilang saja kau iri!" kesal Wonwoo. Jun mendelik.

"Cepat bangun!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo bangun bersamaan.

"Iya iya!"

Di ruang makan, suasananya kembali seperti biasa. Ribut. Hingga-

"Mingyu hyung!" Mingyu menoleh menatap sang maknae.

"Karena setengah hariku dengan Wonwoo hyung belum selesai. Jadi, hari ini setengah hari Wonwoo hyung untukku ya?" Mingyu mendengus, Wonwoo tersenyum geli.

"Terserah kau maknae!" balas Mingyu sebal.

" _Aku tetap akan kembali padamu Mingyu-ya~"_ bisik Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum, ia menoleh dan mencium cepat bibir Wonwoo di hadapan semua membernya. Sontak Soonyoung langsung menutup mata sang maknae.

"KIM MINGYUU!" Wonwoo merona parah.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

oke, author kembali setelah jalan-jalan ke jogja

nah nah, ini Meanienya datanggg~

makasih lho udah mau nungguin ini ff, mau dilanjut? atau end?

thanks to reviewers and readers, fav and follow again, oke?

paypay^^


	9. Chapter 9

Ketika Meanie Jadi Korban SeungHan (part 1)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-SeungHan:

Dorm Seventeen

Semenjak kejadian satu hari Wonwoo untuk Chan, kini dorm kembali ramai lagi. Mingyu yang sudah sembuh selalu saja bertengkar dengan Soonyoung, membuat Wonwoo dan Seokmin mengurut dada. Keduanya lebih baik mengabaikan Mingyu dan Soonyoung daripada mengurus.

Namun, hari ini sepertinya mood sang "eomma" sedang buruk. Sangat buruk. Membuat Jihoon dan Minghao yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang "eomma" bergidik ngeri merasakannya. Jika biasanya sang "eomma" berjuluk Malaikat, kini sang "eomma" sudah berjuluk Malaikat Kematian.

"Psst psst" Jihoon memanggil Jisoo yang berada di sebelahnya dengan pelan, takut terdengar oleh Junghan. Jisoo sendiri juga langsung menoleh menatap sang kekasih.

"Hm?" tanyanya. Jihoon menarik Jisoo agar lebih dekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jisoo.

" _Apa kau tahu tentang Junghan hyung, Jisoo hyung? Dia mengerikan sekali saat ini!"_ bisik Jihoon. Jisoo mengamati sahabat cantiknya itu kemudian menatap leader Seventeen, terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya ia paham sesuatu.

" _Itu tentang masalah kemarin yang dia bicarakan denganmu dan Jun. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Seungcheol hyung. Aku rasa begitu!"_ Jihoon menggumam. Dia merasa senang mempunyai kekasih se peka Jisoo, namja dengan julukkan "American Hyung" itu pandai mengamati sekitarnya dan peka. Coba bayangkan kalau ia berpacaran dengan Mingyu? Waah! Sudah bisa dipastikan tak bertahan 1 minggu pasti sudah putus, dan herannya dia, kenapa Wonwoo bisa selama itu berhubugan dengan Mingyu yang super tak peka itu?

' _Hanya Wonwoo dan Tuhan yang tahu! Yang penting aku beruntung mendapatkan Jisoo hyung!'_ batin Jihoon.

"Ehem!" deheman sang leader membuat suasana ruang tengah kala itu langsung senyap.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kita akan ada sesi pemotretan! Cepat bersiap manager hyung menunggu di bawah!" semua member mengangguk patuh, lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

Mingyu menatap bingung pada tasnya, membuat Wonwoo menepuk pundak sang kekasih agar ia sadar.

"Ada apa? Tasmu kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ukh! Sepertinya rusak hyung. Ah! Bisa menumpang di tasmu kan hyung? Nanti setelah jadwal pemotretan temani aku ya beli tas!" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Yasudah, ayo!" Mingyu mengambil dompet, ponsel, topi, masker, dan jaket. Memasukkan syal, dompet, dan ponselnya ke dalam tas Wonwoo. Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo sejenak, lalu meraih syal Wonwoo dan memakaikannya pada sang hyung.

"Kau ini kan tak kuat dingin, bagaimana bisa lupa memakai syal, huh? Kau bisa sakit, Wonwoo-ya!" Wonwoo tertawa pelan dengan rona merah.

"Aku lupa, gomawo Mingyu-ya~" Mingyu hanya tersenyum, dia benahi letak beanie Wonwoo dan kemudian menggandeng sang hyung keluar kamar. Tak sadar di sana ada Jun dan Minghao yang diabetes karena moment manis mereka.

"Hyung, kapan kau seperti itu?" gerutu Minghao. Jun tertawa pelan.

"Aku lebih suka melakukan hal yang tidak romantis, namun berkesan untukmu! Sudahlah, ayo!" Jun menggenggam jemari lentik Minghao menyusul Mingyu dan Wonwoo di ruang tengah.

Setelah semua siap, mereka pun berangkat dengan menggunakan dua van menuju tempat pemotretan. Lagi-lagi sang "eomma" menebar aura Malaikat Kematiannya. Membuat Minghao dan Seungkwan yang duduk bersamanya menangis dalam diam.

Sampainya di tempat pemotretan, semua member dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Junghan. Baru turun dari van dia langsung menarik Wonwoo yang merangkul lengan Mingyu, sehingga terjadi adegan tarik-menarik Wonwoo antara Junghan dengan Mingyu.

"Ya Tuhan! Junghan hyung! Mingyu-ya! Aww! Ini sakitt! Huwee siapapun tolong akuuu!" namun semuanya tak ada yang mau menolong, Seungcheol sudah melenggang masuk tadi sebelum adegan tarik-menarik itu terjadi. Member lain yang dipelototi Junghan hanya bisa mundur dan langsung menyusul Seungcheol ke dalam.

"Hiks Mingyuuu sakiittt~" Mingyu akhirnya melepas tangannya, tak tega melihat kekasihnya kesakitan, dengan segera Junghan menarik Wonwoo masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Di dalam sesi pemotretan akan dilaksanakan 1 jam lagi, menunggu para member selesai dirias. Meanie couple yang memang sudah selesai dirias duduk bersisihan dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Hyung, nanti kau jadi menemaniku kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ne, nanti aku temani. Bagaimana bisa tasmu rusak?" jawab dan tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah waktunya ganti, hehe" Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba Junghan datang dan menarik Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu. Junghan mendelik tajam pada si Visual King itu. Wonwoo menatap tak senang.

"Terserah kau saja, Junghan! Aku masih bisa dengan Wonwoo!" Seungcheol tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan Wonwoo, membuat namja emo manis itu berdiri bersisihan dengan sang leader, gilirian Mingyu yang menatap tak senang.

"YAK HYUNG! Apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Bukannya menjawab dia malah mendapat delikkan tajam dari kedua hyungnya.

"POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG KITA GANTI PASANGAN! AKU TAK MAU DENGAN NAMJA MENYEBALKAN SEPERTIMU!" teriak Junghan marah.

"BAIK! LAKUKAN SAJA!" balas Seungcheol. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap tak percaya pada kedua hyungnya ini.

"Hei hei! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Jisoo akhirnya.

"KAMI PUTUS! MINGYU KAU DENGANKU DAN TAK ADA ALASAN MENOLAK!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo membulat horror. Apa tadi? Keduanya tak salah dengar kan?

"MWO? Hyung! Aku hanya mau dengan Wonwoo hyung! Ya Tuhan! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" kesal dan omel Mingyu, bukannya dijawab Junghan menariknya pergi.

"HEI HEI!" Wonwoo menatap kesal pada Junghan yang mengambil MingyuNYA. Dia melirik Seungcheol sebal.

"Kalau kalian putus jangan rusak hubungan orang juga!" marah Wonwoo. Seungcheol hanya menatapnya sekilas. Membuat Wonwoo geram.

"YAK HYUNG! MASIH ADA YANG LAIN KENAPA HARUS AKU DAN MINGYU?!" kesal Wonwoo.

"Karena kalian yang paling romantis!" jawab Seungcheol seadanya, ia menarik Wonwoo pergi ke tempat pemotretan, meninggalkan member yang menatap cengo.

"Waah waah~ appa dan eomma bertengkar!" ujar Hansol.

"Bakal gawat ini! Ayo cari cara agar mereka cepat akur!" ujar Minghao panik.

"Biasa aja Minghao! Nanti juga akur lagi kan?" ujar Seungkwan.

"Ya Tuhan Seungkwan! Kau bodoh ya? Yang jadi masalah di sini adalah kenapa mereka harus mengusik Mingyu dan Wonwoo hyung?" semua langsung diam.

"WAAA! CEPAT CARI CARA!" semua langsung panik seketika.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

hohoho~ saya kembaliiiii! yahayyy!

oke reviewnya fav dan follownya ditunggu!

big thanks to semua reader yang setia nunggu dan baca ffku!

paypay^^


	10. Chapter 10

Ketika Meanie Jadi Korban SeungHan (part 2)

:Seventeen:

:MinHan(?)-SeungWon(?):

Studio foto

Aura kelam masih menguar dari balik tubuh Junghan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergerak mundur. Tapi, tidak untuk Seungcheol yang asyik sendiri. Dia cuek-cuek saja dengan tingkah dan aura menyeramkan Junghan.

"Ish! Hyung? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Gerah juga ia. Dia heran, kenapa mereka yang putus, hubungannya dengan Wonwoo yang kena imbas?

' _Dasar orang tua!'_ batin Mingyu kesal.

"Eobseo!" jawab Junghan cuek. Mingyu mendelik.

"Aish! Jinjjaaaa!"

Sedangkan di sudut lain, sembilan orang namja tengah berunding. Semuanya nampak serius dan berwajah tegang.

"Jun! Masak kau tidak punya cara sama sekali? Biasanya kau kan punya banyak cara untuk mengusik hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo!" ujar Jisoo kesal. Jun yang mendengarnya mendengus.

"Sungguh hyung! Kalaupun aku punya cara sudah dari tadi aku lakukan!" jawab Jun kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Seungkwan, padahal ia tadi yang paling santai, sekarang ia yang paling panik.

"Hahhh~" hela mereka bersamaan.

Di sudut lainnya, Seungcheol masih diinterogasi oleh Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu menatap Wonwoo lelah.

"Ayolah Wonwoo-yaaa~" Wonwoo mendelik kesal. Ia masih marah pada hyungnya ini, bagaimana bisa mereka putus tapi hubungannya dengan Mingyu yang kena getahnya?

"APA?!" tanya Wonwoo galak, Seungcheol ciut.

' _Kenapa semua uke itu harus nyeremin sih kalau marah?'_ batin Seungcheol heran.

"Hyung juga sih! Waktu itu hyung bilang kalau Mingyu nggak peka. Nah sekarang? Siapa yang nggak peka, eoh?!" marah Wonwoo. Seungcheol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wonwoo menggeram pelan. Ia malah terlihat seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu apa salahku, tiba-tiba Junghan sudah seperti itu~" ujar Seungcheol lirih, namun telinga Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarnya. Keningnya berkedut kesal.

"BAGUS! Kau benar-benar Choi Seungcheol!" geram Wonwoo. Seungcheol jadi semakin ciut, kenapa dia malah seperti anak yang kepergok ibunya mecahin vas bunga sih?

"Wonwoo-yaaa~" panggilnya merengek. Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening.

"Aku mohonnnn~" Wonwoo menggeleng. Ini keputusan sepihak namanya!

"Tidak sampai kau benar-benar mengatakan alasanmu dengan benar hyung!" ujar Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Sungguh! Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dariku, dia sudah seperti itu!" Wonwoo mendelik sadis pada Seungcheol. Untuk saat ini kata "hyung-dongsaeng" sedang tidak ada, biarkan Wonwoo kurang ajar sekarang. Ia sedang marah.

"DASAR LEADER BODOH! TIDAK PEKA!" beruntungnya mereka sekarang sedang istirahat dari sesi pemotretan. Semua member bergidik ngeri melihat aura Wonwoo yang ternyata jauh lebih menyeramkan dari Junghan. Namun itu tak berefek pada Mingyu, karena ia juga sedang menginterogasi Junghan. Katakan dua pasangan ini kurang ajar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka dipisahkan karena putusnya dua tetua Seventeen itu. Siapa yang tak geram dipisahkan dari kekasih karena masalah orang lain?

"Katakan sekali lagi, Yoon Junghan!" geram Mingyu. Junghan ciut juga, Mingyu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Seungcheol ketika marah.

"Aku kesal padanya karena ia tak pernah memperhatikanku lagi! Ia lebih fokus pada lirik rappnya. Jihoon saja masih bisa memperhatikan Jisoo kenapa dia tidak! Maka dari itu aku kesal padanya!" Mingyu menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau tahu, kau sekarang bahkan lebih kekanakkan daripada aku yang cemburu!" ujar Mingyu meledek namun nada kekesalan tersirat dengan jelas. Aura kelamnya bahkan sama seperti Wonwoo yang juga sedang meledak di hadapan sang leader.

"Kalian berdua baikan sekarang? Atau aku yang mendamaikan?" tanya Mingyu mengancam. Jelas kata "mendamaikan" milik Mingyu berarti lain.

"TIDAK MAU!" balas Junghan. Mingyu mengusak rambutnya gemas.

' _Benar-benar orang tua!'_ batinnya kesal.

"BAIKAN SEKARANG ATAU AKU YANG MENENDANG KALIAN KELUAR DARI DORM?!" teriakkan yang entah kenapa bisa kompak dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo membuat semua member menciut takut.

' _Pasangan ini tak kenal ampun!'_ batin mereka semua.

"Huweeee Mingyuuuuu~" tangis Junghan. Mingyu melirik tajam.

"Jangan menangis!" gertak Mingyu, Junghan sesenggukan pelan.

"Hahhhh!" Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang masih betah memarahi Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian selingkuh dengan Doyoon hyung, HAH?!" Seungcheol merengut.

"Doyoon akan membunuhku!" ujar Seungcheol. Wonwoo menyeringai sadis.

"WAH! Kau benar, kenapa tidak aku hubungi saja Doyoon hyung sekarang eh? Biar bisa membunuhmu, LEADER BABBO!" Seungcheol sontak menggeleng dan berdiri menahan Wonwoo yang akan mengambil ponsel.

"ANDWAEE! Jangann Wonwoo-yaaa jeballl~" Wonwoo mengacuhkannya.

"MINGHAO!" namja China itu langsung terkesiap.

"Ne hyung?" Wonwoo mendekatinya.

"Berikan ponselmu sekarang juga!" Minghao dengan segera memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol "call" tangan Seungcheol merebutnya.

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menghubunginya!" Wonwoo menggeram.

"Kembalikan pada Minghao!" Seungcheol menurut. Wonwoo pergi dari sana dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Dia melirik Mingyu yang sedari tadi menatapnya dan menyeringai bersama.

' _Apa yang mereka rencanakan?'_ batin member lain kecuali SeungHan pastinya.

.

.

Dorm Seventeen

Pertengkaran Junghan dan Seungcheol juga belum berakhir. Semua member menyerah mencari cara, mereka tak menemukan satu pun cara untuk mendamaikan kedua orang tua Seventeen itu.

"Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo, kalau mereka butuh bantuan tinggal kita tolong saja. Menyerah aku mencari cara untuk mendamaikan dua orang bodoh itu!" ujar Jisoo kesal. Jihoon mengusap lembut bahu Jisoo.

Mereka semua pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Niat hati mau istirahat, namun yang terjadi-

"AKU PINDAH KE KAMAR MINGYU DAN JUN! AKU TAK SUDI SATU KAMAR DENGANMU!" Junghan keluar kamarnya dengan nada marah. **BRAK!**

Bantingan pintu itu berhasil membuat semua member keluar dari kamar masing-masing, tak terkecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"AKU TAK PERDULI!" balas Seungcheol dari dalam kamar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling pandang, mungkin jika ini adalah komik sudah muncul perempatan di kening keduanya.

"WONWOO KAU TUKAR KAMAR DENGANKU! AKU TAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN!" Wonwoo men _deathglare_ Junghan namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh namja cantik itu. Tanpa aba-aba namja cantik itu masuk dan langsung tidur di kasur Wonwoo yang berada di atas. Semua barangnya ia jatuhkan di sebelah lemari.

"YA TUHANNN!" geram Meanie.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Hansol.

"Membunuh keduanya!" jawab Meanie saking kesalnya.

"Err- k-kami tak ikut-ikut yaa~" ujar Soonyoung. Meanie melirik kesembilan yang lain dengan seringai. Satu seringai manis satu seringai menakutkan.

"Aku rasa kalian bisa membantu!" ujar Mingyu.

"EH?!"

.

.

Meanie's room

Junghan berkali-kali merutuk kesal. Dia benar-benar marah dengan Seungcheol.

"Kenapa sih dia tak peka?"

"Kenapa dia malah mengabaikanku? Betah sekali?"

"Ish! Dia menyebalkan!"

"Aku membencinya!"

"Choi Seungcheol menyebalkan!"

"Hiks tapi aku mencintainya huweee"

"Bagus kalau kau mencintainya, kembali ke sana atau aku lempar kau keluar!" mendengar ancaman dari Wonwoo membuat Junghan terbangun dan menatap memelas pada namja emo manis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku mohon Wonwoo-yaaa" Wonwoo mendelik sadis, membuat Junghan ciut.

' _Aku hyungnya tapi aku sekarang seperti anak yang ketahuan nilainya jelek!'_ batin Junghan. Wonwoo melengos pergi, mengambil bantal dan bonekanya ke kamar Seungcheol.

Mingyu masuk dengan aura kelam. Jun dan Minghao di belakangnya hanya bisa merutuk.

' _Dia ini kenapa menyeramkan sekali sih?'_ batin Jun.

' _Kenapa Junghan hyung harus mengusik Mingyu dan Wonu hyung? Ini mengerikann!'_ batin Minghao menangis.

"Junghan hyung jika di kamar ini aku tak mau mendengar suara rengekan jenis apapun!" peringat Mingyu. Junghan mengangguk kaku.

"Neee~" balas Junghan pelan.

"Yasudah ayo tidur!" ujar Jun.

Dan acara tidur sore itu terjadi dengan damai.

.

.

Dorm Seventeen

"Besok kalian free sehari, jadi gunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin!" ingat sang manager.

"NEE!" sahut para member. Setelah itu manager hyung pergi keluar dorm untuk kembali ke kantor, sekalian menikmati waktu kosongnya.

"Bagu! Besok free kan? Kalian berdua (menunjuk SeungHan) ikut kami sampai masalah kalian selesai, atau kami menendang kaliam berdua keluar dari dorm! Tidur di luar sana!" ujar Mingyu sembari menatap tajam dua orang yang dimaksud. Kedua member tertua itu mengangguk.

"Dan kalian bersembilan! Aku butuh bantuan kalian sekarang! Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Wonwoo dan kemudian pergi diikuti kesembilan member lainnya.

.

END/TBC?

* * *

yuhuuuu~ ini lanjutannyyaaaaa

yes! ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa?

selamat datang reader baru, terima kasih read review fav dan follownyaa

paypay^^


	11. Chapter 11

Ketika Meanie Jadi Korban SeungHan (part 3)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-SeungHan/JeongCheol:

Minggu

Dorm Seventeen

Seperti yang diharapkan, ketika bangun, suasana dorm langsung mencekam. Bagaimana tidak? Mingyu dan Wonwoo entah kenapa sudah bangun pagi dan rapi, dalam konteks mandi dan bajunya sudah bukan piyama lagi, di tambah aura mengerikan yang mereka keluarkan, komplit sudah. Mingyu berdiri menghadap jendela luar, dan Wonwoo duduk di sofa sembari dengan posisi sedikit melorot, ponselnya ia pegang, karena ia sedang berSMS ria dengan Dongjin dan Samuel, yang entah darimana ia dapat nomor ponsel keduanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kalian berdiri di sana?" tanya Mingyu kepada Soonyoung dan Jun yang bangun dan berdiri mematung, menjaga jarak dengan Meanie.

"A-Ah ittuu... t-t-tidak kok!" jawab Jun gugup. Baru kali ini ia gugup di hadapan Mingyu. Padahal namja tan itu selalu bisa ia buat gugup, tapi pengecualian untuk ini-

' _Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung sialan! Bagaimana bisa mereka seperti ini? Membuat Mingyu mengeluarkan sisi 'gelap'nya kan? Sial sial sial sial!'_ rutuk Jun dalam hati.

"Lho? Kok kalian sudah rapi, mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung polos, Jun menepuk jidatnya.

" 'Jalan-jalan', mau ikut?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Soonyoung, Jun semakin memandang Soonyoung horror.

' _Dia bodoh atau polos sih? Eh? Keduanya kan beda tipis. Oh! Dasar Kwon!'_ batin Jun.

"Tapi sayangnya hanya bisa keluar dengan empat orang! Jun hyung, hari ini lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" ujar Mingyu. Jun hanya mengangguk samar.

Selang tak lama kemudian, member lainnya bangun, kecuali Seungcheol dan Junghan. Sedangkan Jihoon sudah bangun karena Jisoo sendiri yang membangunkannya. Entah cara apa yang ia gunakan hingga namja mungil yang tidak bisa bangun pagi itu bangun dengan wajah ceria.

' _Sepertinya Jisoo hyung menyogoknya!'_ batin para member, namun tidak untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mengacuhkan kesembilannya.

"Err- Wonu hyung!" Chan memanggil Wonwoo dengan nada pelan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ettoo- apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chan, Wonwoo nampak berpikir.

"Aku rasa tidak ada. hanya jadi dongsaeng yang baik untuk saat ini sampai nanti masalahnya selesai, itu sudah cukup, Chan!" jawab Wonwoo. Chan mengangguk paham.

"Dongjin menanyakanmu, mau membalasnya?" tanya Wonwoo pada Chan yang syok.

"Benarkah? Dia sendiri bagaimana? Baik-baik saja kan?" Chan dengan cerianya memasuki zona Meanie, membuat member lain ketar-ketir sendiri.

' _Semoga kau selamat Chan!'_ batin mereka.

' _Eh? Kenapa hanya Chan yang bisa masuk ke sana?'_ tanya Seungkwan dalam hati heran. Dari sekian member, hanya Chan yang sepertinya tak terpengaruh oleh detensi dari Meanie.

' _Hanya Chan dan Tuhan yang tahu!'_ batin Seungkwan kemudian.

"Apa kita tak sebaiknya membangunkan mereka berdua?" tanya Jisoo hati-hati, salah bicara, dia juga yang kena.

"Tidak usah, tunggu saja sampai mereka bangun. Karena mereka akan membutuhkan tenaga banyak untuk hari ini!" ujar Mingyu dengan seringai penuh arti.

"AH! Jun-hyung, sudah kau siapkan makanan yang kemarin aku minta?" tanya Wonwoo, Jun mengangguk.

"Ada di kotak bekal warna hijau. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa hanya satu? Dan kenapa harus susu? Bukan air atau jus?" tanya Jun penasaran. Minghao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yahh~ itu kan memang dibutuhkan saja. Hanya properti! Ah! Makanannya sangat pedas kan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jun mengangguk.

"Aku rasa iya, karena warnanya terlalu merah dan juga aroma cabainya benar-benar tercium kuat!" jawab Jun. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang menyeringai senang.

"Bagus!"

.

.

Seungcheol dan Junghan menatap tak mengerti kemana mereka akan dibawa oleh kedua dongsaengnya ini. Mau bertanya, tapi takut ditebas oleh Mingyu.

' _Sepertinya mood keduanya antara bagus dan tidak!'_ komentar Seungcheol dalam hati.

Beda Seungcheol, beda Junghan, namja cantik itu was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Seungcheol.

' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa aku cemas seperti ini?'_ batinnya bingung.

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Wonwoo ceria, ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat biasanya mereka bermain basket ketika senggang.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Junghan menyerukan pikirannya.

"Open heart!" jawab Meanie kompak. Seungcheol mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa melakukan itu?" tanyanya, sedang Mingyu sudah pasang wajah datar,

' _Dia bahkan jauh lebih tidak peka dariku!'_ batinnya gemas.

"Sebagi seorang namja, sesuatu seperti ini memang agak sedikit memalukan, tapi ya, dengan cara ini, kita bisa tahu apa yang kalian berdua inginkan, bukan?" SeungHan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai! Junghan hyung, lakukan pertama kali langsung ke arah Seungcheol hyung, kami hanya mengawasi di sini!" ujar Wonwoo. Junghan mengambil bola basket.

"MULAI!"

"Aku ingin kau lebih peka padaku!" –Junghan

"Aku ingin kau lebih terbuka padaku! Jangan tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab yang ku ketahui!" –Seungcheol

"Pekalah sedikit pada sekitarmu!" –Junghan

"Perhatikan sedikit apa yang dilakukan leadermu, jangan tiba-tiba merengek! Yang aku urus bukan hanya kau saja, meskipun mereka bisa mengurus diri sendiri!" –Seungcheol (dari perkataan ini, Junghan tersentak kaget, dan hampir saja menangis namun dia tahan)

"Aku juga membantumu mengurus mereka! Bahkan saat satu dari mereka sakit, aku juga yang mengurusnya!" –Junghan (dia berkata sembari menahan emosinya)

"Saat kau mengatakan putus padaku, aku merasa kehilangan!" –Seungcheol (dari perkataan _cheesy_ Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Wonwoo nyaris memuntahkan isi perut mereka)

' _Babbo leader!'_ ledek Meanie.

"A-Aku aku j-j-juga!" –Junghan (wajahnya yang merona membuat seringai Mingyu semakin lebar, Wonwoo di sebelahnya hanya bersiul pelan)

"Jujur saja, aku- " Seungcheol berhenti bicara, bola yang hendak ia lempar masih ragu ia lepas. Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU!" entah telepati atau apa, Seungcheol dan Junghan berteriak kompak. Membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum hangat setelahnya, namun berganti seringai sesaat.

"Oke oke selesai!" Mingyu memberi gesture untuk kembali dan mendekat.

"Sudah kan hyung? Semuanya sudah kalian keluarkan bukan?" tanya Wonwoo, kedua hyungnya mengangguk.

"Haaahhh~ akhirnyaaa! Wonu hyunggg!" Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat, namun tidak menyesakkan.

"Jangan ulangi lagi hyung, pada kami atau member lain, arraseo?!" ujar Mingyu melepas pelukannya, berganti menggandeng Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, itu ada bekal dan minum, kalian bisa memakannya di sini. Aku dan Wonwoo hyung harus membeli tas, annyeongg~" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo pergi, diikuti dengan seringai mengerikan keduanya.

Kan sudah author bilang, Mingyu itu punya cara sendiri untuk memperbaiki hubungan seseorang, dan itu tidak jauh dari ide jahilnya.

.

.

Seperginya Meanie, Seungcheol membuka bekalnya, dia mengernyit sesaat karena bau cabainya terasa kuat. Ia kan tidak bisa makan pedas.

"Ya Tuhan! Baunya kuat sekali! Pasti ini sangat pedas!" ujar Junghan saat melihat bekal mereka. Hanya ramen dengan warna kuah merah sempurna.

"Siapa yang membuat ini? Atau Mingyu salah ambil bekal?" tanya Seungcheol, Junghan menggeleng tak tahu.

"Kalau kau tak bisa memakannya, aku saja, sini" Junghan hendak menarik bekal itu, namun ditahan Seungcheol.

"Kita makan sama-sama. nanti kau sakit perut lagi kalau sendirian!" ujar Seungcheol, Junghan merona samar dan mengangguk.

Saat suapan pertama masuk-

"HUWAAA APA INI?! PEDASSSS!" Seungcheol dan Junghan kelabakan mencari minum. Saat mata mereka melirik sebuah botol, dengan segera mereka meminumnya dengan bergantian. Tanpa tahu apa yang ada di dalam botol itu.

"Susunya setidaknya sedikit menetralkannya~" ujar Junghan lega.

"Ungghh~ panassss!" lenguh Junghan kemudian. Seungcheol mengernyit.

"Iya juga, padahal ini di luar dan masih pagi! Urgghhh~" ada yang aneh dengannya. Bagaimana bisa bagian selatan tubuhnya itu menegak, celananya menggembung.

' _OH TIDAK! MINGYU SIALAN!'_

"Errngghhh~ panasssshhh!" desah Junghan tanpa sadar sembari melepas jaketnya, dan mengibaskan tangannya mencoba memberikan angin. Seungcheol yang melihatnya menelan ludah kelu, saat ini Junghan yang berkeringat adalah perpaduan yang sexy dan berbahaya untuk Seungcheol.

"Unggh~" lenguh Seungcheol, dia berusaha menyembunyikan gembungan di celananya.

Detik berikutnya, Junghan mendekati Seungcheol, dengan gaya yang entah mengapa menggoda di mata Seungcheol.

 **SRET! Chu!**

"Errmmhhh... ngghhh~ hhh ahhh~ slurrppp cppkk" ciuman panas pun terjadi di antara mereka. Tak perduli jika mereka masih berada di tempat umum.

 **CRING!**

"Eh?" Seungcheol melepas ciumannya saat tangannya menekan sebuah kunci di saku jaketnya. Ketika dikeluarkan-

" _Seungcheol hyung, ini kunci hotel tak jauh dari sungai han kamar XX aku sudah memesannya atas namamu! Nikmati harimu dan tidur di luar dorm dan kembalilah besok pagi! Aku tak mau ada bau "kalian" di dorm!" –Mingyu_

"Mingyu sialan! Gomawo!" Seungcheol menarik Junghan yang wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dia peluk tubuh ramping itu dan berbisik di telinganya.

" _Kita habiskan satu hari ini dengan penuh "cinta", Choi Junghan!"_

.

.

Departement Store

Bag Shop

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama bingung mencari tas untuk namja Kim itu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik!" keluh Mingyu, ini sudah toko ke-3 yang mereka kunjungi.

"Mingyu-ya, makan dulu bagaimana? Kita kan belum sarapan tadi!" Mingyu mengangguk, dia genggam jemari Wonwoo erat dan menariknya lembut pergi keluar toko.

Restaurant

"Mau makan apa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tak begitu tahu makanan di sini. Kalau sama denganmu saja bagaimana? Asal bukan sea food, oke?" Mingyu mengangguk, dia memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan.

"Mingyu-ya, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan untuk mendamaikan mereka?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran, dia hanya diberi tahu untuk ikut saja.

"Yaa~ kau kan yang paling tahu aku, Wonu-yaaa~" Wonwoo yang melihat seringai kekasihnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum kecil. Dia sedikitnya paham apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf menunggu tuan, pesanan Anda sudah siap!" seorang pelayan yang membawa makanan mereka menata di atas meja.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan!"

"Ne"

Mereka pun makan dengan damai meski diselingi dengan candaan dan tawa. Tatapan penuh sayang dan kasih itu nampak terlihat jelas dari keduanya.

' _Saranghae~'_

.

.

Dorm

Meanie pulang dengan Mingyu yang membawa tas baru. Wajah keduanya nampak ceria dan gembira.

"Lho mana Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung?" tanya Seokmin. Keduanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ada kok. Tapi kembalinya besok pagi!" jawab Wonwoo. Membuahkan tatapan heran.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan mereka. Mereka sudah baik-baik saja, besok pasti juga kembali lengket lagi!" jawab Mingyu. Minghao dan Jisoo mencium kecurigaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo, bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah bersiul.

"Rahasia! Wonu hyung, ayo tidur! Aku kelelahan mencari tas! Kajja!" Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Mingyu sayang.

"Hahhh~ mereka yang bermesraan itu lebih menyebalkan, tapi mereka bertengkar itu merepotkan!" ujar Jihoon.

"Ya, dan mereka marah menakutkan!" sambung Hansol. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya? Chan mana ya?" tanya Soonyoung mencari maknae mereka yang semenjak Meanie dan SeungHan keluar juga ikut keluar.

"Oh, kalian tak tahu ya? Dia akan menembak Dongjin katanya!" jawab Seungkwan, member lain mengangguk-angguk paham, namun-

"MWO?!"

.

.

"Dua pasangan terbentuk! Satu kembali akur, satu lagi jadian!" ujar Mingyu.

"Ne, dan yang satu karena berkatmu!" Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Mingyu sayang.

"Jangan marah padaku lagi! Jangan cemburu padaku lagi! Jangan menjauhiku lagi!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil dengan senyum manis. Jemari-jemari panjang Mingyu menelusuri wajah Wonwoo sayang.

"Mata ini hanya boleh menatapku, hidung ini hanya boleh menghirup aromaku, bibir ini hanya boleh aku cium, dan hati juga jantung ini-" jemarinya tepat berhenti di dada Wonwoo.

"Hanya boleh menyimpan perasaan dan berdetak untukku. Kim Mingyu!"

"Saranghae~" ucap keduanya lirih sembari saling melempar senyum manis.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

okay author nggak akan banyak bicara, ini Meanienya comeback

dan ini udah panjang

oke seperti biasanya yaa~

semuanya ditunggu

paypay^^


	12. Chapter 12

Ketika Chan Baper Karena Meanie (Part 1)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Chan:

Dorm

Hari ini semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ayolah malam minggu. Semua yang ada di ruang tengah, pasti tengah bercanda dengan kekasihnya, aku yakin kalian berpikir begitu. Tapi jawabannya tidak! Hanya satu pasangan yang bermesraan secara natural namun membuat yang lain iri.

' _Grrr- bisakah aku mengenyahkan pasangan romantis ini? Bikin iri!'_ batin Seungcheol kesal.

' _Geezz gimana bisa interaksi senatural itu malah terlihat romantis?'_ batin Junghan kesal.

' _Tak bisakah mereka membuat moment yang tidak bikin iri dan diabetes?'_ batin Jisoo dongkol.

' _Coba kalau Jisoo hyung tak merestui mereka, pasti tak akan ada moment seperti ini! Mataku sakit!'_ batin Jun sebal.

' _Ukh! Tak bisakah Seokmin melakukan hal seperti itu juga?'_ batin Soonyoung kesal.

' _Jisoo hyungieee~ mereka kenapa romantis sekali?'_ batin Jihoon mewek.

' _Kim Mingyu sialan!'_ kesal Seokmin dalam hati.

' _Tidak cukupkah di kamar mereka bermesraan? Interaksi sebiasa itu saja bisa menjadi romantis. Gimana kalau udah romantis? Diabetes yang lihat!'_ batin Minghao,

' _OMG! Mereka menyebalkan sekali!'_ rutuk Seungkwan dalam hati.

' _Tak adakah yang bisa menghentikan mereka?'_ batin Hansol kesal.

Baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Meanie sampai member lain iri.

Mingyu tidur di pangkuan Wonwoo dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Wonwoo yang membaca buku sembari lengannya berada di atas dada Mingyu. Tak jarang Mingyu memainkan jemari lentik kekasihnya itu. ayolah itu sangat natural, malah terkesan biasa. Tapi akan beda kesan jika yang melakukannya itu Meanie!

Oh! Sepertinya aku lupa pada satu orang! Yap, Lee Chan, maknae unyu nan manly itu sekarang tengah pundung di pojokkan sembari menatap memelas layar ponselnya.

' _Ish! Kenapa dia tidak jawab sih?!'_ kesal Chan pada seseorang yang nun jauh di sana.

"Menyebalkan! Dasar!" rutuk Chan berkali-kali.

Chan melangkah mendekati hyungdeulnya, menggeser Seungcheol yang bermesraan dengan Junghan, dan tidur di pangkuan namja cantik itu. membuat sang leader geram.

"Aish! YAK! CHAN! jangan menggangguku dan Junghan!" kesal Seungcheol, Chan hanya menatap malas leader sekaligus "appa Seventeen" itu.

 **PLAK!**

"Anak sendiri kau usir? Tega sekali kau sebagai leader?" sindir Junghan, Seungcheol hampir saja mewek, tapi ya jaim lah, masak leader mewek di hadapan membernya? Nggak banget lah.

"Hyungggg~ dia tak membalas pesanku hyunggg~" rengek Chan. Junghan mengernyit.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Junghan. Semua member menepuk kening mereka, baru ingat bahwa kedua tetua Seventeen itu tak tahu kalau Chan sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kekasihnya hyung, siapa lagi memang?" jawab Mingyu.

"Eoh? Kau? Maknae sepertimu sudah punya kekasih? Namja atau yeoja mana yang mau denganmu? Kasihan sekali mereka, ckckck" ejek Seungcheol, Chan mendelik kesal pada "appanya" itu.

"Seperti aku beruntung saja mendapatkanmu!" ejek balik Junghan pada Seungcheol, member lain terkikik geli.

Mingyu bangun dari tidurannya di paha Wonwoo. Dia menatap hyungnya yang matanya nampak sayu.

"Kau mengantuk hyung?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku masih belum mau tidur, bagaimana?" Mingyu tertawa pelan sembari mengusak rambut halus Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan-jalan keluar, nanti kan juga capek, kau bisa langsung tidur kan?" tawar Mingyu, Wonwoo nampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Mingyu menarik pelan lengan Wonwoo membantunya berdiri, setelah dua namja itu berdiri mereka masuk ke kamar. Member lain langsung memekik kesal.

"KYYAAAA! MANISSSS!" pekik para uke.

"Menyebalkan, bikin iri!" rutuk para seme.

"Ish!" rutuk Chan. tak lama kemudian Mingyu dan Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mereka dengan penyamaran lengkap.

"Kami pergi dulu ya~ bye bye!" Mingyu menggoda hyung dan dongsaengnya itu dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Wonwoo menariknya mendekat dan mencium pipi putih hyung kesayangannya itu. membuat Wonwoo merona dan memukul pelan dada Mingyu.

"PERGI SANA!" usir mereka. Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"HUWEEE! CHAN BAPERRRRR!" teriak Chan gara-gara Meanie.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo acuh dan pergi dari sana.

"Chan apaan? Laper?" tanya Soonyoung innocent.

"Baper hyung bodoh!" jawab Chan kesal, dia beranjak pergi sembari menghentakkan kaki kesal.

"DONGJINNNN-AHHH!"

.

.

"Chan beneran baper" gumam mereka kecuali Soonyoung yang masih bingung.

"Baper apaan sih?" tanyanya. Namun tak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya. Membuat dia pundung di balik punggung Seokmin.

.

.

"Eh? Kekasih Chan itu Dongjin? Shin Dongjin?" tanya Seungcheol yang baru nyadar.

"Ketinggalan berita dia~" sindir Jisoo.

"Beneran, aku tanya, kekasih Chan itu Shin Dongjin?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"IYA BENERAN HYUNG!" jawab semuanya kesal, kecuali Chan yang lagi guling-guling di kasurnya.

"Beneran Dongjin ya?" gumam Junghan.

.

.

"Mingyu, kau sembunyikan Dongjin dimana, huh?" tanya Wonwoo pada kekasih tinggi dan tampannya itu.

"Ya rahasia dong hyung, ntar nggak jadi kejutan lagi kalau dikasih tahu!" ujar Mingyu jahil.

"Kalau jahil jangan sampai kelewatan, Mingyu. Mereka masih kecil!" ujar Wonwoo mengingatkan. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

"Tidak akan hyung, aku juga tahu batas!" ujar Mingyu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Membuat Chan baper pada kita!" ujar Mingyu dengan kekehan geli di akhir. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja Mingyu~" Mingyu menarik Wonwoo pelan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ahh! Aku semakin mencintaimu hyung!" Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

"Na do!"

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

yuhuuuu~ ada yang nungguin ff ini nggakk? /nggak ada?/

maafkan author yang telat update, tugas author numpuk, maklumlah siswa

oke, seperti biasa read review fav dan follow

gomawo buat yang udah baca review ngefav ngefollow

saranghae ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Ketika Chan Baper Karena Meanie (Part 2)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Chan+Dongjin:

Meanie's side

Wonwoo duduk di bangku taman sembari menunggu Mingyu yang membeli minum. Dia menyenandungkan "Adore U" secara random. Hingga seorang namja mendekatinya.

"Wonwoo hyung, kan?" Wonwoo menoleh menatap namja bertopi itu dengan tatapan bingung.

' _Siapa?'_ batinnya.

"AH! Benar! Kau, Wonwoo hyung! Hyungie, lama tak jumpa, ini aku Samuel!" mata Wonwoo membola tak percaya.

"S-Samuel? K-kau Samuel? Ya Tuhan! Muel-ahhh! Bogoshippoooo~" Wonwoo menarik namja pendek itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hyunggie na do~" keduanya pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan duduk bersandingan.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Samuel penasaran.

"Menunggu Mingyu, dia membeli minum tadi tapi belum kembali juga. Kau sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Jalan-jalan, penat di dorm terus. Jaewon hyung juga sedang keluar. Hyung jadi beneran pacaran sama Mingyu hyung ya? Jisoo hyung emang ngizinin?" tanya Samuel beruntun. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Ya meskipun Jisoo hyung tak mengizinkan awalnya, ehehe~" tawa Wonwoo.

"HYUNG!" Mingyu nampak berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Oh, Mingyu hyung annyeong~" sapa Samuel. Mingyu menatap kaget pada sosok Samuel di samping hyungnya.

"Muel-ah!" balasnya, mereka berpelukan sejenak.

"Aku merasa pendek sekali di pelukanmu, hyung~" ujar Samuel dengan kekehan geli.

"Ahahaha~ bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mingyu sembari mengambil tempat di sebelah Samuel, sehingga Samuel diapit dua hyungnya.

"Baik hyung! Hyung sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Samuel, Mingyu memberi minumnya pada Wonwoo.

"Sama!" jawab Mingyu.

"Hyung, kalian kencan ya? Malam-malam?" tanya Samuel.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini hanya untuk membuat Wonwoo hyung saat pulang nanti biar langsung tidur. Kau sendiri kenapa jalan-jalan malam-malam begini? Sendirian pula, mana Jaewon hyung?" tanya Mingyu beruntun.

"Habisnya sendirian di dorm nggak seru hyung, Jaewon hyung sibuk. Hyung, kalau semisal aku kesepian, boleh tidak aku bermain ke dorm kalian?" tanya Samuel penuh harap.

"Kenapa tidak? Ming Ming dan Doyoon hyung juga bermain ke sana kalau sedang kosong!" jawab Mingyu.

"Ah, jinjjayo? Oke, kalau begitu, besok apa kalian kosong? Aku kosong besok!" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalau sekarang juga tak apa. Ya kalau kau sudah izin Jaewon hyung~" ujar Mingyu.

"Besok saja. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya hyung, annyeong~" keduanya melambai pada Samuel.

"Hati-hati!" ingat Wonwoo.

"NEE!" sahut Samuel dari jauh.

"Ahh~ dia sudah besar. Dongjin juga setinggi itu pasti~" ujar Wonwoo, namun dia teringat sesuatu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengerjai Chan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Besok!" jawab Mingyu dengan seringai jahil.

"Sekali-kali dia dikerjain, masak aku mulu yang dia kerjain!" dumel Mingyu, Wonwoo terkekeh geli.

"Arra arra"

.

.

Dongjin's side

"Doyoon hyung, apa kau punya nomor ponsel Mingyu hyung? Aku benar-benar ingin sekali mencekiknya!" kesal Dongjin frsutasi. Ming Ming dan Doyoon yang bersamanya hanya tertawa.

"Aku punya, tapi Mingyu bilang jangan diberikan. Bagaimana dong?" goda Doyoon.

"Hyungggg~" dua namja beda usia itu tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah Dongjin-ah, hanya sampai besok!" ujar Ming Ming.

"Kau sih enak nggak punya kekasih yang suka mengomel, aku? Ayolah hyung~ Chan tertalu cerewet. Dia bisa menanyaiku banyak hal jika bertemu! Apalagi kami tidak bertemu dua minggu!" rengut Dongjin. Doyoon yang gemas mencubit pipinya.

"Iya iya! Kami tahu kok! Sabar ya, nanti balas saja Mingyu dengan menyembunyikan Wonwoo!" ujar Doyoon.

"Iya kalau aku bisa~" ujar Dongjin lesu.

"Sayangnya kami sedang tidak mau membantu!" ujar Ming Ming.

"Pergi saja sana DASAR MATA KUCING!" **BRAK!**

Dua namja itu melongo sesaat, maknae mereka dulu yang jarang berkata kasar kini mengatai Ming Ming?

"Kkk~ sepertinya efek tak bertemu Chan membuatnya jadi seperti itu~" ujar Doyoon dengan kekehan gelinya.

"Iya mungkin~" balas Ming Ming.

.

.

Seventeen Dorm

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU SOONYOUNG HYUNG!" teriak Chan kesal karena Soonyoung yang berkali-kali memanggilnya. Padahal namja bermata sipit itu memanggilnya untuk latihan, meskipun malam minggu.

"Itu anak baper tapi kayak orang PMS~" celetuk Seokmin. Soonyoung yang baru saja diteriaki Chan masih dalam mode syok.

"Hei Soonyoungie? Soonyoungie? Chagiyyaa~" panggil Seokmin sedikit –banyak- merengek.

"N-ne? S-Seokmin dia tadi meneriakiku!" pekik Soonyoung. Seokmin menepuk keningnya gemas.

"Dari tadi hyung~" ujarnya.

"Huweee~ bagaimana ini?" Seokmin menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa, nanti juga dia baikkan lagi~" ujar Seokmin sambil menepuk pundak Soonyoung. Tepat saat itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo pulang. Namja bermata emo itu sudah nampak mengantuk, membuatnya mengacuhkan sekitarnya.

"Mau aku temani tidur hyung?" tanya Mingyu lembut, sengaja sebenarnya membuat hyungdeulnya iri, tapi dia beneran kok mau nemenin Wonwoo.

"Ung~" angguk Wonwoo lucu. Mingyu yang gemas mencium pipi putih Wonwoo.

"YAK!" sentak sepuluh member lainnya.

"Apa?" sahut Mingyu. Seungcheol dan Junghan perwakilan para member melempar Mingyu dengan bonek dinosaurus milik Chan.

"MASUK SANA!" usir Jisoo dan Jihoon.

"Kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" keluh Wonwoo yang memang belum masuk kamar. Semua member langsung merasa bersalah.

"Salahkan kekasihmu itu, hyung!" ujar Minghao.

"Mingyuuuu~" ingat Wonwoo dengan nada lelahnya. Mingyu tertawa kecil lalu masuk kamar menyusul Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dulu aku merestuinya? Menyesal aku!" ujar Jisoo sembari meremat teddy bear Jihoon.

"Hyunggiiiee~ teddykuuu!" Jisoo yang sadar langsung mengembalikannya dan menenangkan Jihoon yang menangis.

"Mian chagiii~" Jihoon merengut lucu.

"Nah, kenapa baru nyesel hyung?" tanya Jun skeptis.

"Gara-gara Wonwoo menatapku memelas. Aku jadi merestui mereka, haaahhh~" jika saja saat itu Wonwoo tak memasang wajah semelas itu, maka dia tak akan merestui hubungan keduanya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang masalah kita ada pada maknae baper satu itu. ada yang punya nomornya Dongjin nggak?" tanya Jisoo, mereka semua menggeleng.

"Hanya Chan, dan –" seakan teringat sesuatu.

"WONWOO!" pekik mereka. **BRAK BRUK!**

"Bisa diam tidak?!" namja tinggi bertaring itu keluar dengan aura suram, membuat member lain entah kenapa ciut seketika. Apalagi Seungcheol dan Junghan yang sudah pernah "kena semburan" Mingyu.

"Err- mian ehehe~" kekeh mereka kikuk. Jihoon yang jahil saja bisa sampai ketakutan begitu. Mingyu hanya mengerling sesaat lalu kembali masuk kamar menemani hyung kesayangannya.

"Dia itu semakin lama kenapa semakin menakutkan sih?" gerutu Seokmin.

"Ini salah Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung sih!" tuduh Seungkwan pada kedua hyung tertuanya. Semua langsung menatap keduanya.

"Apa?" sahut Seungcheol dan Junghan sewot.

"Ne, itu gara-gara hyungdeul dulu pernah menjadikan Mingyu hyung dan Wonu hyung sasaran kekesalan kalian! Dia jadi mengeluarkan aura kelamnya kan?!" tuduh Hansol menjelaskan. Dua hyung tertuanya itu tertawa kikuk.

"Dasar!" keluh member lain.

.

.

Chan' side

"OH YA TUHAANN! KENAPA TIDAK DIANGKAT SIH?!" Chan berteriak frustasi. Pasalnya malam ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuknya berSMS ria dengan kekasihnya itu. mengingat selama dua minggu mereka tak bertemu.

"AISHH! DONGJIN-AHHH!" mengingat kekasihnya yang tak ada di sini, dan dua hyungnya yang super romantis itu, bibirnya jadi mengerucut kesal. Baper kan dia?

' _Mingyu hyung nyebelin! Bikin Chan baper!'_ batin Chan kesel. Dia narik selimut lalu tidur, berharap saat bangun nanti kekasihnya bisa dihubungi, atau kalau tidak datang ke hadapannya.

"Rasanya nggak mungkin kalau dia ke sini. Ah~ udahlah Chan berhenti ngarep, yang penting besok dia udah mau balas sms udah cukup!" gumam Chan sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

.

TBC/END

* * *

okay maafkan author yang akhir-akhir ini telat update /bow

nggak banyak omong, read review fav dan follow seperti biasa

dan author berterima kasih pada reader yang setia nungguin nih ff yang nggak tahu kapan tamatnya /kkk~

saranghae^^ gomawo^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ketika Chan Baper Karena Meanie (Part 3)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Chan+Dongjin:

Dorm SVT

Wonwoo bangun paling pagi hari ini karena semalam ia tidur nyenyak di pelukan Mingyu. Selesainya Wonwoo mandi, ia duduk sembari menatap awan pagi. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, namun baru dirinya yang terbangun.

"Eo? Wonwoo-ya? Kau sudah bangun?" Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar suara Soonyoung.

"Ne, kau sudah mandi Soonyoungie?" namja bermata sipit itu mengangguk.

"Baru saja selesai. Kau tak lapar?" tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku kelaparan, tapi aku sedang tak ingin makan delivery!" ujar Wonwoo, Soonyoung mengambil tempat di sebelah Wonwoo dan fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak memasak saja?" usul Soonyoung, Wonwoo menggumam pelan.

"Di dapur ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo, Soonyoung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur, dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali.

"Ada bahan masakan yang bisa dimakan, juga beberapa bungkus ramyun!" jelas Soonyoung, Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau membantuku?" Soonyoung mengangguk dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

Junghan bangun karena mencium bau lezat masakan. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Junghan menuju dapur, dan mendapati dua dongsaeng manisnya tengah bergelut dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan.

"Kalian membuat apa?" tanya Junghan.

"Eh? Junghan hyung? Pagi!" sapa Soonyoung.

"Kami membuat sarapan!" jawab Wonwoo.

"Mau aku bantu?" Wonwoo mengangguk membolehkan.

"Tata makanan di meja saja hyung, soalnya sudah mau selesai masaknya!" ujar Wonwoo. Junghan mengangguk.

Setengah jam kemudian semua member sudah bangun, Chan bangun paling akhir dengan tampilan paling absurd.

"Kau kenapa Chan?" tanya Seokmin.

"Mau mati hyung!" jawab Chan ketus. Mingyu yang melihatnya menahan tawa, dan Wonwoo yang menyikutnya.

"Sudah, cepat sarapan! Setelah itu bersih-bersih dorm!" titah Seungcheol.

"Neee~" sahut mereka malas.

.

.

.

 **TING! TONG! TING! TONG!**

Seungkwan berlari menuju pintu dorm, dan matanya membulat lucu saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Annyeong hyung~" Seungkwan yang masih syok berkedip lucu.

"SAMUEELLLLLL!" teriaknya ceria sembari memeluk sang namja di hadapannya erat.

"EOH?!" semua member berlari ke arah pintu saat mendengar teriakkan Seungkwan.

"OMO! MUELL!" seru mereka, kecuali Minghao yang menatap bingung.

"Dia Minghao, dan Minghao ini Samuel, maknae kami dulu!" ujar Jun mengenalkan. Samuel tersenyum manis menatap Minghao.

"Annyeong Minghao hyung!" Minghao tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk.

"Annyeong Samuel!" balas Minghao.

"C'mon, Samuel!" ajak Hansol.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menahan tawa saat mendapat pesan dari Doyoon tentang kabar Dongjin yang memang sengaja ia sembunyikan bersama Doyoon dan Ming Ming.

 _ **From : Doyoon Jang_hyung**_

 _ **To : Mingyu_Pabbo_Kim**_

' _ **Candaanmu membuat Dongjin berhasil mengutuk Ming Ming! Cepat temukan mereka! Bisa strees aku mengurus orang yang galau!'**_

Mingyu tertawa keras membacanya, menarik perhatian member lain.

"Ada apa Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"HAHAHA tidak tidak ada apa-apa hyung~" jawab Mingyu sembari menahan tawa, namun tidak dengan Wonwoo yang paham tawa Mingyu. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chan! aku punya kado istimewa untukmu hari ini!" ujar Mingyu setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Mingyu bukan Chan saja, tapi yang lain juga!" ujar Wonwoo mengingatkan, Mingyu mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, ralat, kado istimewa untuk kalian semua, kau juga Samuel!" ujar Mingyu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hansol.

"Mandi dulu dan bersiap baru nanti aku beri tahu! Apalagi kau Chan! wujudmu absurd dan jelek sekali!" jika Mingyu bukan hyungnya, maka Chan sudah melempar vas bunga itu pada hyung yang menjadi kekasih Wonu hyungnya itu.

"Seperti wujudmu tidak buruk saja, Gyu!" ledek Wonwoo yang membuahkan tawa tertahan yang lain. Mingyu merengut kesal.

"Hentikan wajahmu itu! buruk sekali!" ujar Seokmin. Mingyu menggeplak kepala Seokmin pelan.

"Cepat sana atau aku tidak berikan hadiah kalian!" ancam Mingyu.

"Arra arra!"

.

.

.

.

Ming Ming benar-benar mengelus dada pasrah dikutuk Dongjin berkali-kali, sedang Doyoon tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Mata kucing menyebalkan!" rutuk Dongjin, Ming Ming menghela nafas, padahal ia hanya berniat membangunkan sang maknae namun malah lemparan selimut dan bantal yang ia terima, ditambah dengan teriakkan, "Aku sudah dengar dasar mata kucing!", bagaimana Ming Ming tak mengelus dada sekarang?

' _Kim Mingyu sialan! Awas kau! Aku rebut Wonwoo hyung baru tahu rasa!'_ batin Ming Ming kesal.

"Ming Ming! Dongjin! Ayo sarapan!" panggil Doyoon dari dapur.

"Neee~"

.

.

.

.

Amusement Park

"Kenapa kau membawa kami kemari?" tanya Junghan penasaran pada Mingyu, lebih tepatnya dia curiga.

"Melayat!" jawab Mingyu datar. **PLAK!** Dengan penuh kasih sayang Wonwoo menggeplak kepalanya.

"Jelas mainlah, mau ngapain lagi emang?" tanya Mingyu sewot.

"Kau lagi PMS ya? Sewot amat!" rutuk Jihoon kesal.

"Sudahlah, hadiahnya masih nanti datangnya, ayo nikmati semua wahana!" ajak Mingyu.

"AYOOO!" seru mereka, bahkan Samuel juga ikut berteriak.

Selagi mereka bermain, Doyoon, Ming Ming, dan Dongjin baru menapakkan kaki mereka di amusement park dan menunggu di salah satu food court yang telah dipesan oleh Mingyu.

"Reservasi tempat atas nama Kim Mingyu!" ujar Doyoon pada seorang pelayan food court.

"Baik! Silakan!"

.

.

.

Mingyu mengajak hyung dan dongsaengnya menuju salah satu food court yang sudah sengaja ia pesan.

"Aku lapar!" keluh Minghao. Jun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga!" sahut Jun.

"Sampai! Ahhh~" ujar Mingyu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, sedangkan Junghan dan Seungcheol pergi membeli sesuatu untuk mengganjal perut para anak mereka.

Diam-diam Mingyu mengirim pesan pada sosok yang duduk di bangku pojok.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar!" pamit Wonwoo. Mingyu melirik sekilas kekasihnya lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Ini!" dua hyung tertua mereka kembali dengan berbagai makanan.

"Yuhhuuuu~" seru mereka. Samuel tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

"Hyung hyung, bukannya itu Ming Ming hyung ya?" gumam Samuel pada Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pelan.

"Shhhuutt~ Samuel diam ya?" Mingyu mengedipkan matanya. Samuel mengangguk.

"Aku pergi sebentar!" pamit Mingyu, tepat saat Wonwoo kembali dari toilet.

.

.

.

"Kajja!" Mingyu menarik lengan Dongjin yang wajahnya tertutup tudung jaket, persis seperti tersangka.

"Hyungg~" rutuk Dongjin.

"Semuannnyaaa~ aku punya tamu spesialll!" Mingyu datang sembari menyeret Doyoon dan Ming Ming.

"WOW! Doyoon hyung/Ming Ming/hyung!" seru mereka kompak. Kecuali Wonwoo yang diam sembari tersenyum.

"Dan satu lagi khusus untuk Chan! igeo!" Mingyu mendorong sosok Dongjin ke hadapan Chan.

"Nugu?" Chan membuka tudungnya, ketika terbuka-

"DONGJINN-AHHHH! BOGOSHIPPPEOOOOO!" Chan melompat memeluk Dongjin, membuat namja manis kurus itu jatuh terduduk.

"Ukh! S-ssse-ssaakkkk!" dengan sigap Seungkwan dan Hansol melepas pelukan maut Chan.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya, tapi jangan dibunuh juga Dongjinnya!" seru Seungkwan.

"Lepas hyung! Dongjin-ahh!" hyundeul mereka menggeleng.

"Chan hyung gila!" celeteuk Samuel yang diangguki lainnya.

"Huweee Channieee!" tangis Dongjin kemudian, dia melepas rindu pada kekasihnya ini. Dan baru kali ini Mingyu menyesal mempertemukan Chan dengan Dongjin.

"Menyesal aku!" rutuk Mingyu melihat moment menyilaukan dua maknaenya.

"Mereka gila!" Samuel mengatakannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial!" rutuk para hyungnya.

"Sudah cukup dengan Meanie! Kalian berdua jangan menambahi!" kesal Jisoo.

"Apa sih? Pergi yuk!" Chan menarik lengan Dongjin dan pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Meninggalkan saudara-saudara mereka yang melongo bodoh.

"KIM MINGYUUUU!"

"YAK! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

END/TBC?

* * *

masih ada yang nungguin nih ff nggak?

ini udah author lanjut, maaf ya telat sangat telat malah

oke, read review fav dan follow

gomawo^^


	15. Chapter 15

Mingyu Marah Besar (part 1)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Other:

::

* * *

yang minta ch dimana Wonu diculik, nih author kasih

terima kasih reviewnya

selamat membaca^^

* * *

Dorm SVT

Pagi ini seperti biasa leader Seungcheol sudah berteriak-teriak agar dongsaengdeulnya bergerak lebih cepat supaya tidak terlambat mengikuti jadwal.

"Ppalliwaaa!" **BRAK! BRUK! GEDEBUK! DUG! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

"NEEE!" semuanya langsung berlari menuju van untuk segera pergi melaksanakan jadwal.

.

.

"S" Location

Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut lucu saat tak mendapati dompetnya di dalam tas. Dia hampir saja menangis kalau Junghan tidak segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Junghan lembut.

"Dompetku sepertinya tertinggal hyung~" lapor Wonwoo pada Junghan. Namja cantik itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memintanya pada Mingyu kan?" Wonwoo mengerjap sesaat. Kenapa ia lupa pada kekasihnya?

"AH! Kau benar hyung! Aku pergi temui Mingyu dulu, gomawo hyung~" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya menemui Mingyu yang duduk di pojok ruangan sembari mendengarkan lagu.

"Mingyu-ya!" namja tampan bertaring itu menoleh saat telinganya yang tidak tersumpal headset itu menangkap suara kekasihnya.

"Oh, Wonu-ya? Ada apa?" Wonwoo duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

"Dompetku tertinggal tadi di dorm, padahal aku ingin membeli macaroon untuk eomma!" rengut Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa kecil, ia matikan lagunya dan melepas headsetnya.

"Pakai uangku dulu kalau begitu. Kapan membelinya, hm?" Mingyu membenarkan tatanan rambut Wonwoo.

"Setelah selesai jadwal. Mau kan menemaniku dan... meminjamiku uang?" tanya Wonwoo dengan nada malu. Soalnya ia tak pernah mau kalau meminjam pada Mingyu. Ini yang ketiga kalinya ia meminjam uang Mingyu, biasanya namja tampan bertaring itu sendiri yang membayarinya, atau kadang dia membeli sesuatu dengan uang tabungannya.

"Tentu saja mau hyung!" jawab Mingyu gemas. Wonwoo tersenyum manis kemudian.

"Baiklah nanti setelah jadwal selesai!" Mingyu mengangguk lalu Wonwoo pergi ke tempat Chan dan Junghan dengan langkah ceria.

.

.

Jadwal Seventeen berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam. Wonwoo merengut kesal saat tahu ternyata jadwalnya berakhir larut. Ya mana ada toko kue yang buka?

"Besok kita pergi membelinya hyung~" bujuk Mingyu. Wonwoo masih memasang wajah masamnya. Manager hyung yang menyetir tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Padahal ingin aku berikan besok pada eomma!" gerutu Wonwoo, Mingyu tersenyum kecil, ia tahu seberapa sayangnya Wonwoo pada eommanya.

"Besok kita beli lalu aku temani berikan sekalian. Aku merindukan eommonim, abeonim dan Bohyuk!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap kekasihnya.

"Yaksok?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ne!" jawab Mingyu.

Bisakah kali ini saja member lain mengacuhkan moment itu? namun sayang, moment Meanie nampak nyata di hadapan mereka membuat mereka terbakara api iri.

' _Oke abaikan!'_ batin mereka.

.

.

Dorm SVT

Keesokan paginya, Wonwoo terbangun dan mendapati Mingyu sudah rapi.

"Eoh? Kau sudah rapi sekali?" Wonwoo mengatakannya setengah sadar sembari mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan lucu. Membuat Mingyu gemas dan memberinya kecupan selamat pagi.

"Cepat mandi hyung, ini sudah jam delapan, tokonya sudah buka, nanti keburu ramai!" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, sebelum-

"Selamat pagi Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"Selamat pagi, Wonu-ya!" balas Mingyu.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Wonwoo untuk bersiap, ia mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya lalu meraih jaket, syal, topi, juga masker kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menemui Mingyu yang sudah duduk manis menunggunya.

"Mingyu-ya, kajja!" Mingyu yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jisoo dan Jun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan langsung berdiri.

"Kami pamit dulu ya hyung~ annyeong~" dan Meanie pergi meninggalkan dua seme yang sekarang berwajah masam.

"Ya bunuh aku sekarang Tuhan karena mereka!" dumel Jisoo.

.

Di toko kue, Wonwoo memilih berbagai jenis macaroon yang disukai eommanya. Sekalian membelikan chocholate cake untuk Bohyuk. Abeojinya lebih suka yang rasa ada unsur kopinya. Setelah semuanya terpilih, Wonwoo pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya, Mingyu sendiri menunggu di luar.

"Mingyu-ya kajja!" saat Wonwoo berada di depan Mingyu, namja tampan itu menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Tatapan bersalahlah yang ia tangkap dari mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut itu.

"Hyung, kau masih ingat saat aku meninggalkanmu lima hari sampai kau jatuh sakit?" Wonwoo menganggguk.

"Mereka ingin aku kembali menjadi modelnya sekali lagi, maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu, tapi nanti ada Soonyoung hyung dan Seokmin yang menemanimu! Mereka sebentar lagi datang!" Wonwoo mengerjap.

"Kau akan pergi ke Jepang lagi?" Mingyu menggeleng, ia usap lembut rambut Wonwoo, namja manis itu sedang tidak memakai topinya.

"Tidak, mereka melakukan pemotretannya di Korea, kau tenang saja, aku tak akan mau kalau sampai diminta pergi ke Jepang lagi!" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Jadi kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Mingyu menggeleng.

"Sampai pasangan rempong itu sampai, aku baru berangkat. Maafkan aku, sampaikan salamku nanti untuk keluargamu, ne?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Wonu-yaaa~ Mingyu-yaaa~" nampak Soonyoung yang berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Nah, mereka sudah datang, aku pergi dulu, sekali lagi maafkan aku, hati-hati ya hyung! Chu~" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat Mingyu mencium keningnya lalu memakaikannya topi.

"Hati-hati Mingyu-yaa~" Mingyu mengangguk lalu pergi, namun sebelum itu-

"Jaga Wonwoo hyung, temani dia sampai rumah dan kembali ke dorm! Sampai aku tahu dia terluka, awas saja kalian!" Seokmin mengangguk-angguk, Soonyoung sudah pergi duluan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi!" Seokmin mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Mingyu!" Mingyu hanya melambai. Namun jujur saja sebenarnya perasaannya tak tenang sekarang.

.

Wonwoo baru saja sampai di rumahnya bersama Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

"Eomma, aku pulang!" Wonwoo memberi salam. Tak lama kemudian muncul wanita paruh baya yang berperan sebagai eomma Wonwoo memeluk namja manis itu.

"Annyeong eommonim~" sapa SoonSeok. Eomma Wonwoo tersenyum hangat.

"Annyeong Seokmin-ah, Soonyoungie~" balas eomma Wonwoo.

"Hyung!" muncul dongsaeng kesayangannya dari dapur.

"Hei, Hyuk!" mereka berpelukan sejenak.

"Ini untuk kalian~" Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur sembari meletakkan kue yang ia beli tadi, sempat sebelumnya memberi pelukan pada abeojinya.

"Omo! Kau membeli ini? ckckck, pakai uangmu atau Mingyu?" tanya eomma Wonwoo menyelidik.

"Uangku eomma, aku tak enak meminjam uang Mingyu~" ujar Wonwoo, eommanya tersenyum.

"Seokmin-ah, Soonyoungie~ kajja kemarilah ayo makan kuenya sama-sama!" keduanya mengangguk.

"Neee!"

.

Di lokasi pemotretan, Mingyu tidak sendiri, ia bersama beberapa model seniornya yang lain. Namun saat ini ia sedang berdiri bersandingan dengan Hongbin VIXX.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Mingyu?" tanya Hongbin, namja manis berdimpel itu menatap aneh hoobaenya yang sejak tadi berwajah kusut dan muram.

"Molla hyung, perasaanku tak enak sejak tadi!" jawab Mingyu jujur.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Hongbin, Mingyu berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, semoga saja ia tidak apa-apa!" ujar Mingyu berdoa.

"Tidak coba kau hubungi?" usul Hongbin, hendak Mingyu mengambil ponselnya, kru memanggil keduanya untuk bersiap.

"Sial!" rutuk Mingyu, Hongbin hanya menepuk pundaknya.

.

Dorm SVT

Bolehkah sekarang Mingyu marah pada kedua saudaranya yang tadi ia minta untuk menemani sang kekasih?

"Ulangi?" pinta Mingyu dengan nada berat menahan amarah. Dua orang yang menjadi 'tersangka' hanya bisa menunduk takut. Sedangkan member lain tak ada yang berani menengahi. Seungcheol sendiri berada di kantor menjelaskan kejadian ini pada CEO.

"M-mianhae... tadi saat sedang berjalan kembali ke dorm, kami tidak tahu kalau ada yang mengikuti... kami... kami... kami masih bisa berjalan santai dan bercanda, tapi setelah itu, kejadiannya begitu cepat, namja-namja itu membawa Wonwoo pergi!" cerita Seokmin.

"Kalian tak mengejarnya?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Kami sudah mengejarnya, mereka menggunakan mobil sedangkan kami berlari!" bela Soonyoung, ia tak mau disalahkan.

"Kalian melihat plat mobilnya?" keduanya langsung menegang kaku.

"T-tidak~" lirih mereka.

"Tidak? TIDAK KALIAN BILANG? BAGAIMANA JIKA TERJADI HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN PADA WONWOO HYUNG, HAH?! AKU HANYA MEMINTA KALIAN MENEMANINYA DAN MENJAGANYA SAJA! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA?" amuk Mingyu, Jun dan Jisoo menahan Mingyu yang hendak menerjang Seokmin.

"KAMI SUDAH BERUSAHA! HARGAI KAMI JUGA! KAU PIKIR KAMI HANYA DIAM? BAIK KAMI SALAH KARENA TIDAK MELIHAT PLAT NOMORNYA TAPI KAU JUGA TAK BISA MENYALAHKAN KAMI!" marah Soonyoung, wajahnya merah menahan tangis.

"Mingyu-ya, yang dikatakan Soonyoung benar, mereka sudah berusaha, kau tak bisa-" bolehkah Junghan sekarang mengubur dirinya, tatapan Mingyu benar-benar membunuh.

"Diam saja kalian di sini, aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya!" Mingyu menyambar jaketnya lalu berjalan pergi. Namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh Seungcheol yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Masuk Kim Mingyu!" titah Seungcheol, dia mencekal kuat tangan Mingyu.

"Lepas!" namun Seungcheol menyeretnya masuk.

"Kau tak bisa bertindak seperti ini, sajangnim juga sedang berusaha mencari Wonwoo!" ujar Seungcheol yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan Mingyu.

"Kau sama saja memintaku diam, hyung! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA DIAM DAN TAK PERGI MENCARINYA SEKARANG HAH?! DIA KEKASIHKU HYUNG! BAYANGKAN SENDIRI KALAU KAU DI POSISIKU SEKARANG!" Seungcheol menghela nafas, ia tahu posisi Mingyu, kau ingin menemani tapi tidak bisa karena sebuah jadwal yang tiba-tiba, dan menitipkannya pada temanmu, tapi saat pulang yang kau dapat kekasihmu diculik. Siapa yang tidak seperti Mingyu sekarang? Dia pasti juga sama, tapi sekarang menangani masalah dengan kepala panas tak akan ada jalan keluar.

"Aku tahu Mingyu-ya, tapi jika kau emosi dan gegabah, bukan hanya Wonwoo yang terluka, kita semua bisa saja terluka!" ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu mendecih, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan **BLAM!**

Semua member menatap pintu itu sendu dan takut.

"Hyung~" lirih Soonyoung, Seungcheol tersenyum lelah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja~" lirihnya. _Ya semoga semuanya baik._

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

yuhhuuuu ch Mingyu marah besar sama member datangggg~

oke terima kasih buat yang nungguin nih ff

gomawo^^


	16. Chapter 16

Mingyu Marah Besar (part 2)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie-Other:

::

Dorm SVT

Suasana kelam masih melingkupi dorm boyband rookie ini. mereka masih menunggu kabar dari CEO mereka. Sedangkan Mingyu tak mau keluar kamar. Seungcheol sampai dibuat stress. Tapi, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Mingyu sekarang, kalut? Jelas! Khawatir? Apalagi! Tapi seperti yang Seungcheol katakan tadi, kalau Mingyu mengatasinya dengan kepala panas, maka bukan hanya Wonwoo yang terluka, tapi mereka semua juga bisa terluka.

 **CKLEK!**

Mingyu keluar kamar dengan tampang menyeramkan, membuat para member bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau kemana Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jun.

"Mencari Wonwoo hyung!" ujar Mingyu tenang bernada datar.

"Aku sudah melarangmu bukan?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu meliriknya tajam, dan Seungcheol bersumpah ia melihat kilatan membunuh di mata Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kau mencarinya?" tanya Jisoo kalem, Jihoon malah mendelik menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa gunanya teknologi sekarang, eh?" sinis Mingyu, Jisoo bukannya merasa tersindir ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu cerita awalnya!" Soonyoung menegang kaku, dia jujur saja masih takut dengan Mingyu.

"I-Itu-"

 **Flashback**

"Eomma, kami pamit pulang dulu ne?" pamit Wonwoo.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, kita bahkan baru bertemu empat jam, Wonwoo sayang~" ujar sang eomma memelas. Bagaimana pun eomma Wonwoo masih rindu pada putra sulungnya yang manis itu.

"Eomma, besok dan seterusnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi~" ujar Wonwoo.

"Ne eommonim, hari ini kami harus berlatih untuk jadwal besok!" ujar Soonyooung menjelaskan.

"Kami tak ingin tampil mengecewakan. Eommonim jelas tak mau kan?" ujar Seokmin.

"Benar juga sih, tapi-" jujur saja, eomma Wonwoo sebenarnya berusaha menahan Wonwoo agar tak pulang karena perasaannya tiba-tiba tak enak.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa tidak minta Mingyu menjemputmu saja?" tanya abeoji Wonwoo.

"Mingyu sedang kerja abeoji, aku tak mau mengganggunya~" Jeon abeoji tersenyum kecil. Anaknya ini terlalu sungkan pada kekasihnya, padahal ia biasanya meminta ini itu pada Bohyuk, dongsaengnya.

"Hahhh~ baiklah, hati-hati ne kalian, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami atau member kalian!" ingat eomma Wonwoo. Perasaan seorang eomma selalu benar terkadang, dan ia tak mau terjadi apapun pada putranya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Annyeong eommonim, abeonim, Bohyuk-ah!" pamit ketiganya.

.

Selama perjalanan, Soonyoung menceritakan banyak hal lucu, terkadang Seokmin ikut menyambung. Namun tanpa ketiganya sadari, sebuah mobil hitam mengikuti mereka, dan melintas tepat di hadapan mereka.

"P-perasaanku tak enak. Siapa mereka?" tanya Soonyoung takut, ia dan Wonwoo ditarik ke belakang tubuh Seokmin.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Seokmin. Mereka tidak menjawab namun langsung menerjang ketiganya. Seokmin berusaha mati-matian melindungi kekasihnya dan hyungnya.

"YAK! LEPAS! SEOKMIN-AH! SOONYOUNGIEE!" Wonwoo ditarik paksa oleh dua orang berbadan kekar itu.

"LEPASS!" teriak Wonwoo marah. Jalanan itu sepi tak ada orang. Soonyoung yang rambutnya dicengkram keras dihempaskan ke tanah, beruntung namja bermata sipit itu punya keseimbangan yang baik sehingga bisa berdiri kembali meski dengan kepala berdenyut.

"WONWOOO!" Soonyoung berusaha menarik Wonwoo, namun tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan mudah sehingga menabrak Seokmin yang juga baru saja dijatuhkan. Dengan segera mobil itu pergi. Seokmin dan Soonyoung mengejarnya namun mereka kehilangan jejak di persimpangan.

"Bagaimana ini? apa yang akan kita katakan pada Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung cemas. Seokmin menggeleng pelan.

"Siapa mereka?" gumam Seokmin.

 **Flashback end**

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya geram. Bukan pada dua saudaranya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri yang saat itu tak ada bersama kekasihnya. Di Seventeen yang bisa berkelahi jelas Seungcheol, Jun, Mingyu, dan Minghao. Sedang beberapa yang lain seperti Jisoo, Seokmin, dan Hansol masih belajar.

"Mingyu-ya?" panggil Jihoon. Namja tampan bertaring yang sejak tadi menunduk itu menampilkan senyum miris.

"Gomawo~" lirihnya pada Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana.

"Mingyu!" panggil Junghan. Namja tampan itu berhenti.

"Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" tanya Junghan khawatir. Mingyu tersenyum tipis tanpa diketahui yang lain karena dia memang tidak berbalik.

"Akan aku hubungi kalian nanti!" ujar Mingyu lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Seungcheol-ah, bagaimana ini?" tanya Junghan khawatir.

"Hyung, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Jun. Seungcheol hanya menggeleng, sejak tadi ia memandang ponselnya, menunggu telpon dari CEO mereka.

.

Terhitung 30 menit sejak kepergian Mingyu, ponsel Seungcheol bergetar.

"SAJANGNIM!" dengan segera ia mengangkat telpon dan meloudspeakernya.

" _Yeoboseyo? Seungcheol-ah?"_

" _Ne, saya sendiri sajangnim!"_

" _Aku menemukan dimana Wonwoo dan siapa pelaku penculikan Wonwoo!"_

" _Mwo? Jinjjayo sajangnim?"_

" _Ne, Wonwoo sekarang berada di gudang yang sudah lama tak terpakai, letaknya 30 km dari rumah sakit Seoul. Pelakunya adalah sasaeng!"_

" _S-sasaeng?"_

" _Ne, kami tak bisa bertindak gegabah, orang-orang yang disewa sasaeng tersebut bersenjata!"_

" _Ber-bersenjata? OMO! MINGYU! Bagaimana ini?"_

" _Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Mingyu?"_

" _D-dia, dia pergi men-"_

" _Sajangnim! Kim Mingyu berada di lokasi!"_

" _MWO?!" –tuuutttttt_

Semua member Seventeen menegang takut.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Mereka bersenjata, sedangkan Mingyu meskipun bisa bela diri, dia tangan kosong!" ujar Minghao khawatir, Jun di sebelahnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Kita harus ke sana hyung!" ujar Hansol.

"Tidak bisa, Hansol-ah! Ini berbahaya!" ujar Junghan. Seungcheol masih diam berpikir.

"Seungcheol!" dia mendongak menatap Jisoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kita ambil resikonya!" ujar Jisoo. Seungcheol menghela nafas kasar lalu mengangguk.

"Baik, kita ke sana! Tapi tidak semua, hanya aku, Jisoo, Jun, dan Minghao! Lainnya tunggu di sini!" mereka mengangguk.

"Kajja!"

.

Sedang di tempat tersebut, Wonwoo menangis tersedu. Tubuhnya terikat di kursi, dan seorang yeoja berwajah psycho menghampirinya. Membuat rasa takutnya semakin menjadi.

' _Mingyu~'_ batinnya menangis.

"Waah! Tak aku sangka ternyata kau memang sangat manis dan mulus, Wonwoo oppa!" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. ia takut sekarang.

"Ckckck, mata cantik ini tak boleh menangis~" tangan dingin yeoja pyscho itu mengusap air mata Wonwoo.

"Halus~ kkk~" tawanya gila. Wonwoo berusaha melepas diri namun ikatan di tangannya sangat kuat.

"Shht~ oppa, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sini, semakin kau berusaha, kau akan semakin terluka!" ujar yeoja pyscho itu. Wonwoo menggeleng takut, mulutnya dibekap dengan kain.

"Kau ingin bicara oppa? Baiklah, akan aku bukakan!" **SRET!**

"APA MAUMU DASAR YEOJA GILA!" amuk Wonwoo. Yeoja tadi tertawa kencang.

"Lepaskan aku!" mohon Wonwoo. Yeoja itu menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak! Oppa itu milikku jadi oppa tak bisa lepas dariku, arrachi?" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku bukan milikmu! Aku milik orang tuaku dan kekasihku!" wajah senang yeoja tadi berubah suram dan mengerikan. Wonwoo terdiam.

"Kekasih ya? Baiklah, katakan siapa kekasihmu dan aku akan membunuhnya!" mata Wonwoo membola, dia tak mau Mingyu terbunuh karenanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Wonwoo. Yeoja tadi mencengkram erat dagu Wonwoo.

"Kau membuatku marah oppa!" **PLAK!** Pipi mulus Wonwoo tercetak jelas jejak kemerahan tangan yeoja pyscho di hadapannya ini.

"Hajar dia!" **BRUK!** Seorang dari mereka melempar tubuh seorang namja. Wonwoo terkejut melihatnya.

"M-MINGYUUU!" namja tampan bertaring itu mendongak. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ahhh~ jadi kau kekasih Wonwoo oppa, Mingyu oppa, hm?" yeoja tadi mendekati Mingyu lalu menginjak tangan kanan Mingyu.

"KKh!" Mingyu menahan sakitnya, matanya menatap tajam yeoja di hadapannya kini. Wonwoo sudah menangis melihat kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan dia jangan sakiti dia!" teriak Wonwoo. Dia berusaha lepas namun tidak bisa.

"Lepaskan dia~ aku mohon!" Wonwoo menangis sejadinya saat anak buah yeoja tadi menarik dan menghajar Mingyu. Namja tampan itu terlihat sudah tak bertenaga. **BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BRUK! DUG! DUAGH!**

"Hiks Mingyu-yaa~" tangis Wonwoo. Yeoja tadi tertawa kencang. **SRET!** Mata tajam Wonwoo membola saat seorang anak buah yeoja tadi diam-diam melepaskannya.

" _Selamatkan kekasihmu!"_ bisik namja itu. Wonwoo beranjak dan menghajar sebisanya lalu menarik Mingyu dalam pelukannya. Yeoja tadi terkejut bukan main.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lepas, HAH?!" saat yeoja tadi hendak mendekatinya, namun kaki panjangnya jauh lebih cepat dan menendang yeoja tadi hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"BOS!" dua orang namja bertubuh kekar itu membantu yeoja tadi berdiri.

"AWAS KAU! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN!" yeoja tadi mengambil sebuah katana dari anak buahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih memeluk Mingyu.

"Hyung~" lirih Mingyu, Wonwoo menggeleng pelan dan menangis. Namja tampan itu meringis sejenak lalu berusaha bangkit.

"M-Mingyu~" sosok menjulang kekasihnya berdir di hadapannya.

"Meskipun kau yeoja, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu! Kau sudah berani melukai kekasihku!" Wonwoo berdiri dan menahan Mingyu. Kekasihnya sudah terluka, dia tak ingin luka kekasihnya bertambah, apalagi yeoja tadi membawa katana.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA! HYAAA!" **SYATT! CRAHS! BRUK!**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC/END?

* * *

oke ada yang review saya niat banget buat ff Wonwoo diculik, hehehe~ author emang beneran niat, dan ini bukan ulah member, jadinya udah tahukan kalau Wonwoo beneran diculik?

oke sekian dulu chap 8 part 2nya, digabung lain waktu, silakan berfantasi bagaimana part 3nya, ehehe

gomawo paipai^^


	17. Chapter 17

Mingyu Marah Besar (part 3)

:Seventeen:

:Meanie and Other:

::

RS "S"

Para namja itu menangis. Menangisi nasib kedua teman mereka, yang meskipun beruntung, namun keduanya tetap harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Yang satu terkena luka cukup parah, yang satu lagi membutuhkan bantuan oksigen dan mengalami trauma.

"Hiks hiks bagaimana ini?" tangis Jihoon. Jisoo menenangkannya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka bangun~" ujar Jisoo lembut. Jihoon mengamini ucapan kekasihnya.

Keluarga Jeon dan Kim yang mendengar kabar mengenai anak mereka tidak bisa tidak syok. Seungcheol selaku leader dan member tertua benar-benar meminta maaf karena tak bisa melindungi keduanya.

"Gwaenchana Seungcheol-ah, gwaenchana kau juga sudah berusaha!" ujar Jeon abeoji. Kim abeoji mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menjalankan tugas sebagaimana mestinya, ini mungkin ketidak beruntungan mereka saja!" ujar Kim abeoji.

"Meskipun begitu saya tetap meminta maaf~" kedua namja paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Ne ne gwaenchana gwaenchana~"

Beda dengan Bohyuk yang duduk di samping ranjang hyungnya dan memandang sendu. Meskipun di rumah mereka selalu bertengkar, namun sebenarnya justru itulah cara Bohyuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada sang hyung.

"Hyungie~" lirihnya. Seungkwan menepuk pundak Bohyuk.

"Dia akan bangun, Hyuk!" ujar Seungkwan. Bohyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memang harus bangun Seungkwan. Aku harus memukulnya karena sudah membuatku menangis khawatir! Ah! Bukan aku sekali!" ujar Bohyuk yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Seungkwan.

"Mereka pasti bangun~" ujar Hansol.

.

.

 **Flashback**

"MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA! HYAAA!" **SYATT! CRAHS! BRUK!**

Yeoja gila itu berlari dan menghunuskan katana yang dia pedang pada sosok Wonwoo dan Mingyu, namun ternyata yang dia hunus bukanlah dua idol itu, melainkan salah satu anak buahnya yang tadi melepaskan Wonwoo.

"K-Kau-?" yeoja tadi berjalan mundur dengan tubuh gemetar. Sedang namja yang melindungi tubuh Wonwoo dan Mingyu itu tumbang seketika.

"Uhuk c-c-ce-pat p-p-pergi uhuk selematkan uhuk diri ka-li-an" mata Wonwoo membola tak percaya.

"A-ajhussi? Ajhussi irreonayo ajhussi! Ajhussi!" Wonwoo mengguncang pelan tubuh tak bernyawa itu. dia menangis. Kenapa demi dirinya harus ada orang yang terluka? Pertama Mingyu dan kedua ajhussi yang melepaskannya.

"Ajhussi irreonayo!" tangis Wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihatnya menggeram marah, meskipun tangan kanannya terluka, dia masih bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya. Heol, dia pandai bela diri, okay?

"Wah bagus! Yeoja sepertimu bisa membunuh juga ternyata!" ledek Mingyu. Yeoja tadi menatap nyalang pada Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya berdiri sembari menggenggam jemari Mingyu.

"Jangan Mingyu, kau terluka!" ujar Wonwoo. Yeoja tadi tertawa keras.

"Oh lihat adegan manis ini, sayangnya aku muak!" yeoja tadi menyerang Mingyu, dengan gesit namja tampan itu menggunakan lengan kananya menahan yeoja tadi dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menjatuhkannya. **BRUK!**

"Berani uhhuk sekali kau pada wanita? Sial!" yeoja tadi menyuruh anak buahnya menyerang Mingyu yang tangan kosong. Namun namja bertaring itu menarik sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya, lalu menarik pelan katana dari dada ajhussi yang menolongnya. Seringai iblis terukir di bibirnya.

"Ayo maju!" tantangnya, Wonwoo menegang takut, kekasihnya memang jago bela diri, tapi tidak dengan keadaan terluka begini.

 **BRUK! BRAK! SRET! CRASH! DUG! DUAK! BRAK! BRUK!**

Wonwoo menangis takut. Banyak yang tumbang karenanya. Mingyu menendang memukul dengan tangan kiri, menahan serangan dengan lengan kanan dan kedua kakinya. Wonwoo berjongkok takut di belakang Mingyu. Ini bukan adegan yang ingin dia lihat.

"KIM MINGYYUUUUU!"

 **DAGH! BRUK!**

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sudah terluka, ini urusan kami!" ujar Seungcheol yang muncul bersama Jisoo, Jun dan Minghao membantu membereskan para anak buah yeoja gila yang saat ini menatap marah.

"Siapa yang mengundang kalian, HAH?! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" para namja berjas itu menyerang mereka. Namun dengan gesit dan lincahnya Jun dan Minghao berhasil menumbangkan 5, Seungcheol dengan kuat memukul ulu hati para namja berjas itu hingga tumbang. Mingyu menggunakan kaki, dan tangan kirinya yang memegang katana yang sudah dia beri sapu tangan, sehingga tidak akan meninggalkan bekas sidik jari, kecuali sidik jari yeoja gila yang membunuh ajhussi yang menolongnya. Wonwoo sudah tak sadarkan diri, selain karena syok, kaget, dia juga mengalami sesak nafas, dia butuh udara. Mingyu yang menyadarinya segera menggendong Wonwoo meskipun tangannya sakit, namun-

"Biar aku saja!" Jisoo mengambil alih tubuh ringkih Wonwoo dan menggendongnya. Seungcheol merangkulkan lengan kiri Mingyu padanya.

"Kau juga terluka, kami akan membantumu!" ujar Seungcheol. Di luar gedung ambulance dan polisi datang, dan tepat saat itu kegelapan mendatangi Mingyu.

 **Flashback end**

.

Berita Wonwoo yang diculik menyebar dengan cepat dalam satu hari. Apalagi kabar Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masuk rumah sakit. Namun dengan segera pihak agensi menanganinya. Para fans tetap khawatir meskipun mereka tahu bahwa keduanya tetap baik-baik saja. Seventeen dalam beberapa hari akan tampil sementara dengan formasi sebelas orang. Mereka menunggu sampai Wonwoo dan Mingyu sadar dan sembuh total.

.

Jeon eomma dan Kim eomma menunggu dua putra mereka di rumah sakit sembari terkantuk-kantuk. Suami mereka pergi ke kantin rumah sakit hanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Bohyuk sendiri sudah jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Jeon eomma mengusap lembut rambut anaknya. Dia menatap miris pada paras Wonwoo yang sedikit lebam, namun tak menghilangkan paras cantik dan manis putranya.

"Mianhae ne putraku merepotkan Mingyu~" lirih Jeon eomma. Kim eomma menoleh dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

"Mingyu memang ingin selalu menjadi kesatria Wonwoo. Ini bukan salah Wonwoo, mereka kan sepasang kekasih jadi wajar saja kalau Mingyu melindungi Wonwoo. Tak usah minta maaf!" ujar Kim eomma. Jeon eomma tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo~" Kim eomma mengangguk.

"Ennggh~" jemari lentik Wonwoo dan jemari panjang Mingyu kompak bergerak. Kedua eomma itu memekik tertahan, Bohyuk yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, eomma?" tanyanya.

"H-hyungmu sadar! Panggil dokter!" Bohyuk yang kaget hanya bisa mengangguk dan pergi keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"E-eomma~" lirihan terdengar dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo sendiri masih mengenakan masker oksigen untuk memompa oksigen. Ingat dia butuh oksigen karena sesak berada di ruang lembab yang tak beroksigen sama sekali.

"Mmaa~" lirih Wonwoo dari balik masker oksigennya.

"Eomma di sini sayang eomma di sini! Terima kasih Tuhan terima kasih!" ujar Jeon eomma sembari menggenggam lembut jemari Wonwoo. Kim eomma terisak bahagia karena putranya akhirnya sadar setelah dua hari tak kunjung membuka mata.

.

Jeon abeoji dan Kim abeoji terus mengucap syukur karena kedua putra mereka sudah sadar meskipun keadaannya masih lemah. Para member Seventeen dan CEO yang mendengar kabar ini juga tak kalah bersyukur. Jisoo bahkan pergi ke gereja dekat RS bersama Jihoon.

.

"Bagaimana tanganmu Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo masih khawatir dengan tangan kanan Mingyu. Saat ini keduanya tengah berbaring sembari menatap satu sama lain. Semua orang sedang tak berkunjung, membiarkan sepasang kekasih ini beristirahat.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau sendiri? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Mingyu. Dia ingat saat menggendong Wonwoo namja manis itu bernafas tersendat.

"Ne~" jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Tubuhku pegal semua!" ujar Mingyu, Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Kau tak sakit tapi pegal?" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya. Mingyu mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku kan kuat hyung~" ujarnya bangga.

"Ck! Kau membuatku mati khawatir tahu!" gerutu Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Ne arraseo, kau juga membuatku mati khawatir saat merasakan nafasmu tersendat-sendat. Beruntungnya ambulan langsung datang!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, namun muram kemudian.

"Semoga ajhussi yang menolong kita tenang ya di sana~" doa Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ne, jika bukan karena ajhussi yang melindungi kita, mungkin saat ini Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo sudah tak ada di sini lagi~" Wonwoo mengangguk.

' _Gomawo Ajhussi!'_

"Ne, Mingyu-ya!" Mingyu menoleh.

"Gomawo~" Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih hyung? Aku ini kan kekasihmu, sudah sewajarnya kan aku menolongmu? Kenapa berterima kasih segala, huh?" jika bukan karena lukanya, mungkin Mingyu sudah mencubit gemas hidung mancung Wonwoo.

"H-habisnya a-aku-" Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu, melindungimu, juga selalu membuatmu tertawa bahagia! Aku kesatriamu hyung!" Wonwoo merona parah.

"Dasar gombal!" gerutu Wonwoo dengan rona merah manis. Mingyu terkekeh geli.

' _Kau memang kesatriaku, Kim Mingyu! Gomawo!'_

.

.

END/TBC

* * *

ini mau diakhirin di sini? atau mau tetap dilanjut?

oh ne, nanti author kasih label "complete" untuk ff ini tapi kalau masih mau dilanjut, meskipun "complete" nanti akan tetep author publish yang baru

atau mau one shoot lainnya?

review ne

gomawo saranghae^^


End file.
